Merlin's Unexpected Journey
by Brightfire15
Summary: AU the Hobbit. After failing to find a suitable burglar for a quest, Gandalf is on the verge of giving up when he meets a young man called Merlin, who needs Gandalf's help to return to Camelot. Merlin agrees to help in the quest, but Thorin is skeptical of Merlin's skill as a warlock and a burglar. Will Merlin prove to Thorin there's more to him than what the dwarf knows? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Merlin's Unexpected Journey **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

**Prologue **

Long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you'll not find today, there was the city of Dale. Its markets were known far and wide, and full of the bounties of vine and vale. It was peaceful and prosperous, for this great city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom of the Middle-Earth, known as Erebor.

Erebor was the stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain and the mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson, Thorin.

Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself and the beauty of the fortress city was of legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from the rocks and great seams of gold running through like rivers through stone.

The skills of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into the dark, and that was where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Legend said it was meant only for the "Once and Future King of Albion." But Thror little heeded the legend. He named it the King's Jewel and took it as a sign that his right to rule was divine and decreed that all would pay homage to him, even the great Elven King Thranduil.

As one might've expected from all this, the years of peace and plenty weren't to last in Erebor. Slowly the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had become too fierce and a sickness had begun to grown within him. It was not a sickness of the body, but a sickness of the mind, and where sickness thrives, bad things tend to follow, and bad things did.

It was a rather beautiful day when it occurred, not showing the slightest sign or omen of what was to come. But it did. The first thing they heard was a noise like a hurricane, coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. But it was no storm that came. It was a great and powerful beast.

Smaug was a firedrake, also known as a dragon, from the North and was as heartless and cruel as he was powerful. He attacked without mercy or provocation with his great and powerful wings, claws and fire-breath. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons who do not seek knowledge or to help their friends and kin, whose hearts and souls have become black as pitch; covet gold with a dark and fierce desire.

Despite valiant efforts to protect the city, Smaug tore through his foes as easily as one knocks down a house of cards and in the ensuring battle, the Arkenstone was lost. Thorin begged for help from the elves, but Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, nor any day since. The city of Erebor fell and all fled. There was little else to be done, for a dragon with a heart like Smaug's will guard his plunder as long as he lives.

Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But he always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot.

Eventually, there came a prophecy which sparked hope into the heart of the dwarves.

_The lord of dragons and his dragon companion_

_Shall come to Middle-Earth when needed most_

_Though the prince of dwarves shall doubt his skill_

_His powers and abilities will as great as his pure heart_

_A great evil shall be destroyed at the hands of his white dragon's fire_

_The lord of dragons shall then destroy Smaug and help to restore Erebor_

_And thus shall the Arkenstone be given to the Once and Future King of Albion_

It was a great prophecy and it gave hope, to be sure. But no one knew what a lord of dragons even really was or where to find him. So, some gave up on the idea of him ever coming, but as it usually happens with prophecy and destiny and what not, when all seemed to give up and forget, what was foretold and promised, often comes true…


	2. Middle-Earth

**Middle-Earth**

In the land of Middle-Earth, there was a wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey.

He was quite old, but despite this, he was rather tall and quite powerful. He was called Gandalf the Grey because his hair, beard and clothes were all the same plain shade of dark grey. Like all wizards, he had a reputation and was quite skilled in magic.

Those who were his foes knew him as fierce and terrifying wizard, but those who were his friends and allies knew him to be a rather kind and jolly man with a soft spot for children and a love of tea and fireworks. He loved showing off his fireworks and there were often the talk of entire cities, for there was hardly a soul that didn't like them. He also prided himself on never being late for anything. But then again, a wizard never was late nor early, for a wizard was always exactly where and when he meant to.

At that moment, he was looking for the fourteenth member of a company. He was to help thirteen dwarves on a rather dangerous quest and he was in need of someone to share in an adventure and be a burglar. He'd been rather unlucky in his attempts and he was running out of time. He'd spoken to someone he thought might've been helpful, a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, who had adamantly refused as despite his desire for a little excitement, he had an orphaned nephew to care for, so Gandalf had thanked the hobbit for his time and went about on his way.

Gandalf didn't know where else to look as he knew he needed to find exactly the right one for the quest, but had no idea who that could be. He muttered to himself as he walked along the path to the village where he and the company of dwarves were meeting that night. Even if he didn't find the last member of the company, he still needed to prepare a feast for the dwarves to eat, and make sure the house he'd rented was ready for them.

"Excuse me, sir, but you dropped this."

Gandalf stopped in his tracks and turned turned to see a young man in his early twenties at best, was standing behind him. The young man had shining black hair, bright blue eyes, and rather large ears. He was dressed in plain brown shoes, trousers, a brown jacket, a blue shirt and a red neckerchief. A sack was slung over his shoulder and he was holding Gandalf's pouch of money.

"I beg your pardon?" said Gandalf.

"You dropped your money pouch five miles that way," he said. "I tried to get your attention earlier, but you didn't hear me."

"Oh," said Gandalf. He quickly checked his belt and found that he was missing his money. The strap must've broken and he'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed. "Well, I do thank you, young man. You have an honest soul about you." He then took the pouch and fastened it again, and made sure it stayed in its proper place.

"I try to be," he said, smiling.

"Good, good. Glad to hear it. Now, what is your name?" asked Gandalf.

"I'm Merlin," he said, as they shook hands. "You wouldn't happen to be Gandalf the Grey, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," said Gandalf. "Why do you ask?"

"I need some help and everyone I've talked to says to ask for your assistance," said Merlin. "I need to get to my home of the kingdom of Camelot, but I haven't the slightest idea how to do that. Do you know of Camelot?"  
Gandalf's eyes widened. "Camelot, you say? I've _heard _of it, but I've yet to lay eyes on it. The legends say that Camelot lays in another world."

Merlin's face fell. "So, you can't help me get back?"

"I didn't say that," said Gandalf. "Right now, I think you'd best tell me your story, Mister Merlin, and we'd best do it over a cup of tea. Come in and sit."

Merlin followed Gandalf inside and placed his sack on the floor.

For the next two hours over the process of making a large pot of tea, drinking it while also enjoying a smoke from his pipe, Gandalf talked to Merlin and learned the boy's story. He was most intrigued to learn that Merlin came from Camelot and was a powerful young warlock and manservant to King Arthur of Camelot. Merlin had a destiny to make Arthur Camelot's finest king and unite the lands of Albion and restore magic to the lands. He was slowly making progress with his destiny, but had recently come across a stroke of bad luck which had landed in him in Middle-Earth. Not knowing what else to do when he'd arrived, Merlin had wandered and asked for help until he came upon Gandalf, whom he believed would get him back to Camelot.

"…so, do you think you can help me get back to Camelot, Gandalf?" asked Merlin.

Gandalf sucked on his pipe in thought for a moment before saying, "I believe I can. But if I'm right, then in order for you to get back, the magic must be performed at midnight on the full moon. I'm sorry to say that's a month away."

_A month! Gah! _Merlin sighed in disappointment. His loved ones would worried sick, but it seemed he had to wait to get home. "Okay. But what do I do until then? Where should I go?"

Gandalf understood Merlin's predicament. Merlin was a stranger in a strange land and he was in need of guidance and a friend. Fortunately, Gandalf could provide both.

"I believe I can help you with that as well," said Gandalf, thoughtfully. "You see, I'm about to venture on a rather exciting quest with a company of thirteen dwarves and we're in need of someone with your skills, Merlin. What say you?"

"Is it going to be a dangerous, life-changing quest and for a good cause?" asked Merlin, after a moment's consideration.

"Indeed," said Gandalf.

Merlin sighed again. He didn't exactly want this, but what choice did he have? Besides, he wasn't one to refuse a chance to help someone in need."I say, I must be mad, but I'm in."

Gandalf looked pleased. "Excellent, excellent. Now, Merlin, I do hate to ask you, but are you good with cooking by any chance? We're meeting tonight and although I can make a good cup of tea, I'm rubbish with making meals and tonight we'll have many hungry dwarves with appetites like that of dragons."

Merlin nodded. "I've never met dwarves, but I'm up to the challenge. After feeding patrols of hungry knights, especially when one of them is the size of a bear, feeding a lot of hungry dwarves shouldn't be a problem. Is there anything in particular I should make?"

"Just make sure it's cooked meat in good quality and large quantity and make sure there's plenty of ale and beer," said Gandalf. "The kitchen's fully stocked, but if you need anything more, just say so and I'll go to the market. And I do advise you to be quick, for they'll be here soon after I've marked the door."

"Right. Well, I'd best start working then, haven't I?" said Merlin. He rose up and quickly washed the dishes before making a large meal.

"Oh, and Merlin," said Gandalf. "I give you my word as a wizard that I'll do everything in my power to get you back to your home."

Merlin just smiled and nodded again. "Thank you, Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled back and patted the boy on the shoulder before leaving to mark the door. He couldn't quite explain it, but he already felt fatherly affections for Merlin and felt that the boy was needed to be there. There was something rather special about him and although Gandalf didn't know what, he suspected he would soon find out.

When evening fell and dwarves arrived at the house and mass quantities of food and drink were consumed, Gandalf had to admit he was most impressed with young Merlin.

The boy was cooking and delivering quicker than anything he'd ever seen. (Though his magic probably helped somewhat) His food and drink were simply superb and he had yet to complain about all the ruckus and mess that the dwarves were making. And dwarves could make quite a deal of mess and ruckus.

There were twelve dwarves at the table so far. Their names were Nori, Fili, Dori, Bofur, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur, Ori and Kili. And though they were quite a merry and somewhat playful lot, they were also great Dwarven warriors.

"Gandalf, this food is simply splendid. I simply must give my compliments to the cook. Where's that neckerchief-wearing fellow I saw earlier?" asked Balin. "What is his name and why is he not participating in all the merriment?"

"His name is Merlin, and I believe he's in the kitchen. As for why he's not amusing himself with us, we'll just have to ask him," said Gandalf. He turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Merlin? Merlin, do come out for a moment, would you?"

"Yes, Gandalf. I'm coming," said Merlin.

Merlin emerged from the kitchen looking a bit tired, his sleeves were rolled up and his clothes were a bit stained, but he was smiling nevertheless. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Balin. He wishes to speak with you," said Gandalf, beckoning the white-haired dwarf seated beside him. "Balin, this is Merlin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Merlin," said Balin, as they shook hands.

"Pleasure's all mine, sir. What is it you wished to speak to me about?" asked Merlin.

"Simply to tell you that your cooking is among the best I've eaten in years and to ask why you're not participating in the fun with the rest of us," said Balin.

Merlin looked surprised. "Oh, uh, thank you. I'm sorry for not participating. I didn't know you wanted me here. I'm just used to being in the background."

"Being in the background? What nonsense! We have to remedy that at once!" said Balin. "Lads, make a place for young Mister Merlin. He needs to eat. Poor boy's cooked a feast for us, but he's skin and bones and needs to have a bit of fun before Thorin gets here!"

"Really, that's not necessary. I'm fine—!" protested Merlin.

But Merlin's protests fell upon deaf ears and he was forced to sit between Fili and Kili and he was given a large amount of food and drink. Merlin looked uncomfortable with all the attention as he partook of his food and drink, but before long he was enjoying himself with the rest of them before finally excusing himself to retrieve more ale.

"Gandalf, I only count twelve dwarves," said Merlin, as he dished out more ale among the dwarves. "Where's the thirteenth?"

"He'll be here," said Dwalin, before Gandalf could speak. He was leaning against the wall, and drinking. "He's just late. He went north to a meeting with our kin. He'll be here, you'll see."

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door and all fell silent.

"He's here," said Gandalf.

Merlin put down the tray of ale he'd been carrying, wiped his hands on his trousers and went to answer the door. He was met by a large dwarf with thick black hair and beard, dressed in blue and silver.

"Have I come to the right place?" asked Thorin. "Is Gandalf here?"

"Yes, to both those questions. Come in, sir," said Merlin, as he allowed the dwarf entrance. "Can I take your cloak?"

"Yes, thank you," said Thorin. He took off his cloak, and handed it to Merlin, who hung it up on a hook on the wall. Thorin then turned Gandalf. "Gandalf, I thought you said this would be an easy place to find. I lost my way twice and might never have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door."

"My apologies, Thorin," said Gandalf. He glanced at Merlin. "Mister Merlin, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Mister Merlin, our final member."

"Nice to meet you," said Merlin. He held out his hand for Thorin to shake, but withdrew it quickly when Thorin didn't extend the courtesy and looked at him with skeptic eyes.

"So, this is the one that you found to help us, Gandalf? Doesn't look like much," said Thorin. "Tell me, Mister Merlin, have you done much fighting at all? What's your weapon of choice, an ax or a sword?"

"I've done a fair amount of fighting, sir. I've never used an axe and I'm half-decent with a sword, but magic's my main forte," said Merlin.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Magic?" he repeated. "You a wizard?"

"Warlock," he corrected. "Wizards have to study to know and perform magic. I was born with mine and people have said I'm pretty powerful, despite my youth."

Thorin just snorted. "I doubt that. Are you sure about this one, Gandalf? He looks more like a kitchen boy than a warlock or a burglar," he said.

The other dwarves laughed with Thorin, but Merlin just bit his lip and said nothing. He seemed to be used to being mocked. Something that Gandalf didn't like at all.

"Shall we go to the dining room and talk over tea?" said Gandalf, loudly over the laughter.

Everyone agreed and soon they were all seated after Merlin had served them either mugs of ale or cups of chamomile tea.

"Thorin, what news from the meeting at Elred Luin? Did they all come?" asked Balin.

Thorin nodded. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!" exclaimed Balin.

"And what did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say?" asked Dwalin. "Is Dain with us?"

A terrible silence befell everyone at the table as Thorin looked solemn and sad. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Gandalf didn't look surprised, but the other twelve dwarves looked disappointed.

"And what exactly is this quest?" asked Merlin. He'd been silent so far and had only just spoken up. He didn't know exactly what the quest pertained as Gandalf hadn't yet told him what he was getting into.

"We seek to reclaim our homeland from Smaug the Terrible. He's the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," said Fili. "He stole our home from us many years ago." He then told Merlin the story of Erebor and Merlin looked both intrigued and sympathetic when he'd finished.

"I'm sorry," said Merlin. "I know it doesn't seem like much now, but whatever I can do to help, I will. I know what it's like to be driven away from your home, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I'll help you, I promise."

The other twelve dwarves looked pleased at this while Thorin just rolled his eyes.

"Good of you to say, Merlin," said Gandalf, approvingly. He then pulled out a map from his robe pocket. "Now, here is our destination heading. Far to the east, over rivers and ranges, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single and solitary peak known as the Lonely Mountain. It is time we head there."

"Aye. Oin's read the portents and the portents say it's time," said Bombur. "Ravens have been seen flying back to that mountain as it was foretold. '_Where the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end._'"

The dwarves all muttered in agreement.

"But what about that other prophecy about the Arkenstone being taken back to the Once and Future King?" asked Kili. "Shouldn't we look for the—?"

"That's not important!" interrupted Thorin, sternly. "That prophecy's a load of rubbish. 'Once and Future King of Albion.' Bah! It's all nonsense!"

"Excuse me, but it's not," said Merlin, sounding indignant. "The Once and Future King is back in my home of Camelot. He's as real as you or I."

The dwarves looked surprised at this and stared at him.

"Camelot?" repeated Bifur. "You're from Camelot, Merlin? Surely you must be jesting!"

"He's not," said Gandalf, before Merlin could speak. "Merlin arrived here by a stroke of bad luck and magic and until he can be returned home, he's to stay with us."

Thorin looked displeased at this, as though he now though Merlin's promised help was only because he had little other choice. The other dwarves, however, were fascinated and were soon asking Merlin questions about Camelot, all of which Merlin answered as best he could until Thorin interrupted them by asking, "Merlin, what do you know about dragons?"

"There aren't a lot of them back home, but I know enough of them to be of some use," said Merlin. "I've handled myself against one before."

"Really?" said Gandalf, surprised. He hadn't expected this. "Why didn't you say so?"

Merlin shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Uh, Merlin, is that your bag?" asked Dori, glancing over his shoulder. He looked wary.

"Is it by the door?" asked Merlin.

"Yes."

"Then yes, that one's mine. Why?"

"It's moving."

"Moving? What do you mean moving?"Merlin rose up from his seat, looked and saw that Dori was right. Something in his bag _was_ moving. Cautiously, Merlin approached his bag and then opened it. However, he smiled and chuckled when he saw what was inside.

Much to everyone's surprise, inside Merlin's bag and waking up from a good nap, was a little white dragon hatchling. It let out a small yawn and stretched his limbs and wings before making little happy noises at the sight of Merlin as the warlock stroked his head.

"So _that's _why my bag was heavier than usual on the way back. I should've known you'd be in there," said Merlin, as the little dragon gargled happily. "Aithusa, you sneaky little rascal."

"Where on earth did _that _come from?" asked Bofur, looking startled. "And what's it doing in your bag?"

"It's my fault, sorry. Aithusa's one of my friends. He must've stowed away in my bag back in Camelot," said Merlin, apologetically. "I didn't know he was here, honest." Aithusa must've found Merlin snuck into Merlin's bag when the warlock wasn't looking. It was natural. Aithusa was quite young and very fond of Merlin, and so he snatched every chance to be with the young warlock.

Most of the dwarves looked uneasy at the sight of Aithusa while Thorin looked anything but pleased. In fact, he looked positively furious.

"You're _friends _with a _dragon_? Are you completely mad, boy?" he snarled, as he gripped his sword. "Dragons are our enemies! Get rid of it or I will!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes and looked furious. "First of all, his name's _Aithusa_. Second, just because _Smaug _is _your _enemy, doesn't mean all dragons are, and they're certainly not _my _enemies! Third, I'm more than Aithusa's friend, I'm his kin! Fourth, I am _not _insane, thank you very much. And fifth, if any of you _dare _try to harm him, I'll curse you into next week! Aithusa's never harmed anyone in his life and he's still a hatchling. He's innocent! He'll obey me and despite his youth, he's a good hunter and can breathe fire, which will be helpful to all of us. If anyone has a problem with him, they can take it up with me, got it? He's staying and that's final!"

Merlin gave them all a glare, as if he was challenging them to try anything, but none of them did. Aithusa, however, climbed up Merlin's clothes, curled up on Merlin's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Thorin before looking very smug, which made Gandalf chuckle.

"Best do as he says, Thorin. Only a fool arouses a warlock's anger," said Gandalf.

Thorin huffed. "Fine, the beast shall not be harmed. But it's on _your _head, boy, if it causes any trouble. We clear on that?"

"Yes, sir," said Merlin. Aithusa was prone to mischief, but he could behave himself if Merlin asked or if the situation called for it. He could keep Aithusa out of trouble.

Hopefully.

"But Merlin, lad, I thought you said you'd handled yourself against a dragon before," said Balin, looking confused. "How could you have done that if you're _friends _with a dragon?"

"I _did _face a dragon, but I didn't go up against Aithusa," said Merlin, testily. "He's not much of a threat anyway. The dragon that I faced was full-grown and much more dangerous and had been attacking Camelot for days. I stopped him just in time."

"Really?" said Dori, surprised.

Merlin nodded.

That seemed to satisfy everyone except for Thorin, who still looked most grumpy.

"You're just jealous because I'm _Merlin's _friend and not _yours_, you smelly old dwarf!" said Aithusa, rudely.

"Aithusa, don't be rude," scolded Merlin.

"You understood what that beast said?" said Ori, in disbelief.

None of the dwarves knew exactly what Aithusa had said, for the little dragon hadn't spoken in the English tongue. Which was a good thing, as Thorin wouldn't have liked what the dragon had said to him.

Merlin nodded. "I've picked up a few things over the years. Aithusa can understand English fine, but he can't quite speak it just yet. He's more fluent in Dragonese."

"So are you, apparently," muttered Thorin.

Balin then tried to defuse the situation.

"Perhaps we're overreacting about Aithusa," said Balin. "We must remember that it'd be difficult enough to go up against Smaug with an army. Counting Merlin and Gandalf, we number just fifteen, and we're not exactly thirteen of the best or the brightest dwarves. If Merlin's faced a dragon and can handle himself against them, then he's of more use to us than we thought. Besides, Aithusa's just a hatchling. How much harm could it do?"

Everyone but Thorin murmured in agreement.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last dwarf!" said Fili, proudly.

"And you forget, we have a wizard and a warlock among us!" said Kili, excitedly. "Merlin's handled himself against a dragon before and I'm sure Gandalf's slain _hundreds_ of dragons in his time! Haven't you, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked most uncomfortable and didn't reply, for he'd never slain a dragon in his life. A loud argument then broke out when he refused to speak, but all fell silent when Thorin took command of his company.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" said Thorin. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours or do we take this chance to seize back Erebor?"

All the dwarves cheered in agreement, but Balin had a grim look on his face. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," said Gandalf. He then produced a large key.

The key's appearance stunned them all. Even Thorin looked shocked by the sight of it. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," replied Gandalf. He handed the key to Thorin. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key, then there must be a door," said Kili.

Gandalf nodded and then pointed to a series of runes on the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls. There _is _a way in, but only if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere on this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind requires a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, then I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" said Nori.

Merlin looked surprised as he'd heard it mentioned before. "You mean me, don't you? But I'm no thief!"

"But a warlock such as yourself living in Camelot, handling yourself against dragons is bound to have some skill in area, don't you?" asked Ori.

Merlin hesitated but then nodded. "Well, yes. I've had quite a few adventures, and I'll admit that I have snuck into places before and taken a thing or two, but only because Arthur required my help. I wasn't doing it for personal gain!"

"Then treat this like that type of situation," said Gandalf. "You're not stealing for personal gain. You're doing this for the good of a kingdom of dwarves and the rest of Middle-Earth. That makes you a _good_ burglar, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so," said Merlin, but he looked unconvinced.

"And in any case, from what I've seen of Merlin, I'm convinced of his skill. Though a little clumsy, Merlin's skill in magic is unlike anything I've seen before. He's light on his feet and he can pass by unnoticed if he chooses. Only this morning, he followed me for five miles before I finally took notice of him. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, he won't be looking for the smell of a young warlock and it gives us a distinct advantage," said Gandalf. "Now, Thorin, you asked me to find you the fourteenth member of this company and whether you like it or not, I have found it in Merlin. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggests and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this, Thorin."

Thorin still looked skeptical, but didn't argue. "Very well," he said. "We'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin took a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and passed it to Merlin, who briefly glanced over it. The contract was simple. They were offering to pay Merlin a share of the treasure for his time if they succeeded in the quest, but denying responsibility for his fate should he perish or otherwise befall a tragic fate in the quest.

"Well, that seems perfectly in order," said Merlin, after a moment. "Has anyone got a quill I can use to sign this with?"

Gandalf looked even more pleased as he produced a quill and passed it to Merlin, who then signed the contract and returned it to Balin.

"Now that that's settled, we'll set off at first light. Everyone pack and be prepared to leave, and make sure there's a horse for Merlin," said Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin."

Thorin may not have wanted Merlin's help and doubted the boy's skill, but he was accepting him nevertheless.

"Thorin, are you sure about this? I know you're proud of our loyalty to you, and most of us are good warriors and whatnot, but we're hardly the stuff of legend. You have a choice. You've built a life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," said Balin.

Thorin nodded. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. From my grandfather and my father, the key has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. You say I have a choice? I disagree. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," he said.

Balin looked a bit disappointed, but not surprised. "Then we're with you, laddie. We will see it done. Now, who's up for a dwarven song?"

Right on cue, everyone began humming the same exact tune, except for Merlin who was unfamiliar with it.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away 'ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold,_" sang Thorin. Gradually, everyone joined in. "_The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light._"

The song was melancholy and solemn, as though it was reflecting everyone's moods. The singing went on for another half-hour before everyone finally packed up and went to sleep, wondering where their journey would take them come first light.

XXX

Dawn eventually followed and after everyone loaded up their sacks onto the horses, they set off in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. Where no one really knew what exactly lay ahead of them in their journey, they were all quite certain that there was danger ahead and no one was going to be the same come the journey's end.

For the most part, Merlin got along with everyone, especially Nori, Fili and Kili, who had taken a great liking to him and made conversation with him on journey. They even began to like Aithusa, who rode either curled up on Merlin's neck or in Merlin's sack and spoke to them in Dragonese as Merlin translated.

Gandalf was also very fond of Merlin, and had him ride with him in the front with him for most of the journey. In fact, the only one who had a problem with Merlin was Thorin, who couldn't stop grumbling or giving Merlin hard looks, which the young warlock ignored.

During the first night they'd camped, Merlin sat up with Kili, Fili and Gandalf, keeping watch and keeping the fire going. Aithusa lay asleep on Merlin's lap as Merlin stroked him, but the dragon's head perked up with fear when a screeching noise hit their ears.

"What's that noise? Wvyerns?" asked Merlins.

Kili shook his head, looking frightened. "Orcs," he said.

"What's an orc?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing to be trifled with," said Thorin. He'd been asleep, but then awoken by the noise. "They're dark and dangerous creatures."

"Orcs are throat-cutters and there will be dozens of them out there," said Fili. "The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams."

The dwarf brothers then began chuckling as Merlin scowled and shook his head at them. They were teasing him and making a joke out of it all.

"Honestly, the pair of you," said Merlin.

Thorin also didn't take well to their laughter in the face of danger. "You think it's funny? You think a night's raid by orcs is something to laugh at?"

"We meant nothing by it, Uncle," said Kili. Neither he nor his brother were laughing now.

Thorin's scowled deepened as he walked off. "No, you didn't. You know _nothing _of the world, neither of you."

Balin, who'd also woken up, then tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

"I take it they're responsible for the loss of someone he cared about," guessed Merlin. He'd seen that look on more faces in Camelot more times than he'd cared to count.

Balin nodded. "He lost some of his most cherished kinsmen to those vile beasts. Hence, why it's a sore subject for him."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "I get it. But what happened exactly if you don't mind my asking, Balin?"

"I don't mind," said Balin. He sat down nearer to the fire. "After Smaug took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemies got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the vilest of their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin and he began by beheading the king, Thorin's grandfather. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief. He disappeared. Whether he was taken prisoner or killed, we didn't know. We were leaderless and it seemed defeat and death were upon us. That's when I saw him."

"Who? Thorin?" asked Merlin.

Balin nodded. "The young dwarf prince faced down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe with his armor rent and he was wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. But he stood strong and proud and Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. With Thorin leading us, our forces rallied and drove the orcs back and our enemy was defeated. But there neither feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, '_there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king._' And that thought's kept me going ever since."

"Goodness," said Merlin. He glanced back at Thorin, who was tending to his pony. "Such a heavy load must be difficult to carry." _And I thought the fights to reclaim Camelot had been difficult and painful to remember. Thorin's gone through so much worse. _

"Aye," said Balin, in agreement. "It's why Balin keeps such walls around his heart and hasn't cracked a smile since, so that he can keep himself from getting hurt and to be the strong leader he feels he must be."

"I feel sorry for him," admitted Merlin. "No one should have to bear that alone." _And believe me, I know what that's like. _

"We all feel the same, Merlin, but it's Thorin's choice. He won't let anyone get close. All we can do is stay beside him when he needs us most until if or when he ever changes," said Balin.

"Fair enough," said Merlin. "So, what happened to Azog?"

"Far as I know, he's dead. Thorin says Azog slunk back from the dark hole from whence he came and died of his wounds long ago," said Balin. "But I wouldn't advise you to ask him. He's rather touchy about the subject."

"You don't need to explain. I get it," said Merlin. _If anyone understands difficult subjects to speak of, it's me. _

"Well, I think that's enough talk for one night. Merlin, you'd best get some sleep while you can. We've a lot of traveling to do come the morning," said Gandalf.

Merlin nodded and after setting up his sack as a pillow, he curled up beside the fire with Aithusa under his arm and fell asleep.

But as the company slept, not one among them knew that they were being watched.

XXX

Traveling the following morning was anything but pleasant due to the rain that seemed to pour down upon them endlessly. While Gandalf didn't seem to mind, the dwarves quickly grew rather tired of it all as they were all soaked to the bone.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it shall continue to rain until it is done," said Gandalf. "If you wish to change the weather of this world, you must either find another wizard or speak to young Merlin."

"No point in asking him about it, if you ask me," said Bombur. "He's taken to it like a duck!"

Bombur was quite right. Merlin hadn't complained one bit about the rain and nor did he seem terribly bothered by it.

"How can you stand this, Merlin?" asked Bofur.

"In Camelot, I'm King Arthur's manservant, and that involves accompanying him on quests and whatnot. I've traveled in all kinds of weather, both on horse and on foot. I'm used to it," said Merlin, shrugging. He didn't like traveling in the rain, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to after being Arthur's servant and protector for so long.

"_You're_ a king's manservant? How'd you manage that?" asked Nori, curiously.

"Back when he was just the prince, I saved his life and his father who was the king at the time, was so grateful, that he decided to give me the job," said Merlin. "Because of that job, I was able to stay close to Arthur to protect him and we later became good friends."

"Impressive," said Fili, smiling. "Not many commoners can become friends of nobility."

"That's all well and good enough," said Dori, grumpily. "But it doesn't change that fact that we're all soaking wet because of this dratted rain! Merlin, can't you do something before we all drown?"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll see what I can do," said Merlin. Granted he was a powerful warlock, but weather spells could be tricky. However, the rain was getting wearisome and Aithusa was getting restless sitting in Merlin's bag as the little dragon _hated _storms, so Merlin could at least _try. _

Merlin looked to the sky and as his blue eyes briefly turned the color of gold, he muttered a spell and the rain ceased. Within moments, there was a clear sky, many happy dwarves and one very happy dragon hatchling.

Merlin then rode up to the front and rode alongside Gandalf. "Gandalf, I've been meaning to ask you, there are a lot of magical practitioners in my world, but are there a lot here?"

"I'm sorry to say there are not. There are no more than five wizards in all of Middle-Earth," said Gandalf. Well, that explained why Gandalf was so important to the company. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, my cousin Radagast the Brown Wizard and then there's me. You know, I do believe I've forgotten the names of the two blue wizards."

"I see," said Merlin. "Is Radagast a great wizard or is he more like you?"

Gandalf was quiet for a moment before replying, "I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others."

"Now that I can understand," muttered Merlin. Heaven alone knew how many times Merlin had preferred to talk to magical creatures or even the horses back in Camelot when he felt there was no one to talk to about a problem.

Gandalf didn't hear him. "Radagast keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands and to east, and a good thing to, for evil will always look to find a foothold in the world."

"Somehow it always does," said Merlin.

"I take it you've come across quite a bit of evil in your time?" said Gandalf.

"'_Quite a bit_' is an understatement. With Arthur getting himself into trouble every other day, it's a miracle I've been able to keep him alive," said Merlin. He laughed a little bit, but then a saddened look crossed his face.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Gandalf, gently. "And Gaius and all those other people you talked about when we met?"

"Of course I miss them," said Merlin. "Gaius, Gwen and my mother and other knights are everything to me. But Arthur? I doubt the dollop head misses me. He's probably just glad to be rid of me."

Merlin's sadness at the mention of Arthur made Gandalf's heart ache and he wished he could do something to rid Merlin of his pains, but there wasn't. All he could was pat Merlin on the shoulder and change the subject while they continued their journey.

Eventually, they came upon an abandoned house in the hills and Thorin declared they'd make camp there for the night.

Everyone got off their mounts and began setting up camp and tending to the horses and ponies. Merlin noticed the look on Gandalf's face as the old wizard looked over the broken down old house.

"Gandalf, what's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," said Gandalf. "Something happened here. Something I don't like. Can you sense it, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. He'd sensed something was off, but didn't know what. "Perhaps we should find another place to camp for the night."

"I think you're right," said Gandalf. He turned to Thorin. "Thorin, I think we best camp elsewhere tonight. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin's frown deepened yet again as he shook his head. "That's out of the question. I've told you before. I'll not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us," said Gandalf. "We could restock our food supplies and get rest and advice."

"I have no need of advice from the likes of _them_," said Thorin, bitterly.

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf pointed out.

Merlin inwardly winced for he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Thorin looked furious. "Help?" he repeated. "A dragon attacked Erebor, and no help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria and desecrate our sacred halls while the elves looked on and did nothing! And now you're asking me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and my father."

"Thorin, you're being stubborn. You are neither your grandfather nor your father. I didn't give you that map and key to hold onto the past!" said Gandalf, sternly.

"I didn't know they were _yours _to keep!" snapped Thorin.

Gandalf let out an exasperated and frustrated sigh before walking off with Merlin following him. "Merlin, I'm sorry you had to witness that and I'm sorry to have to do this now."

"I've seen worse arguments back in Camelot. I'm used to it," said Merlin. "And what exactly is it you're doing?"

"I'm off to seek the company of someone who has actual _sense_, besides you and myself. I've had enough of foolish dwarves for one day. Until I return, I leave you to take my place as magical practitioner of the company. Do what you can to keep the dwarves as well as yourself and that dragon of yours safe," said Gandalf.

Merlin's eyes widened. He didn't know what he could do, considering Thorin hated him, but wisely he held his tongue. "I'll do my best. Have a safe journey, Gandalf."

"The same to you, Merlin," said Gandalf, before he disappeared.

"Oi, Merlin, get cooking!" barked Thorin. "We're hungry."

"Yes, Thorin," said Merlin.


	3. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

That night, there was a fire blazing and the smell of the meat and herbal stew Merlin had cooked made everyone's mouths water. Aithusa had decided to hunt and Merlin had reluctantly let him go off with Nori and they'd returned with a large pheasant which Merlin had used for the stew.

"_Merlin, _is dinner ready yet? I'm starving," moaned Bombur.

"Have a little patience. I'm dishing it up now," said Merlin. His blue eyes glowed gold as the stew magically dished itself up into bowls and floated to each of the hungry dwarves. "Be careful. It's hot and it'll burn your tongue if you don't give it a chance to cool."

"A burnt tongue's a small price to pay for a full stomach," said Dwalin, as he downed the stew in one go. "Ah. It ought to be against the law for food to taste this good."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Merlin, as he served Aithusa. "When do you think Gandalf will be back?"

"Hard to say. He's a wizard and wizards do as they choose," said Bofur, shrugging.

"Ah," said Merlin, not knowing what else to say. He then counted the dwarves and realized two were missing and there were still two dishes of food that had yet to be eaten. "Where're Kili and Fili?"

"Thorin sent them to tend to the ponies and horses," said Nori.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Aithusa, stay put until I return," said Merlin.

The little dragon licked his face clean of his dinner and nodded before curling up by the fire to go to sleep.

Merlin took the two bowls of food and he walked off to find the two dwarves who were supposed to tend to their mounts, but instead he found them in the middle of the clearing looking as though they were in trouble.

"Kili, Fili, what's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies and horses," said Kili.

"But we've encountered a slight problem," said Fili. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

A feeling of dread settled in Merlin's stomach. "This is bad," he said. "Why haven't you told Thorin yet?"

"We didn't want to worry him. We thought that since you're our official burglar and the only one with magic, you might like to look into it," said Kili.

In other words, they wanted Merlin to handle the situation so they wouldn't get into trouble. Merlin sighed. _What did I get myself into? _He handed the dwarves their food before he began his investigation. He found an uprooted tree, which no normal human, dwarf or elf could've done and there was a foul stench in the air.

"Something was here. Something big, angry and dangerous. Not good," said Merlin. He looked around and then saw something else. "Hang on, there's a light. Stay down and follow me."

When they investigated, they got closer and heard voices; voices that made Kili and Fili look ill and almost drop their food.

"I take it you know what's beyond that light?" asked Merlin.

The two dwarves nodded and looked frightened.

"Well, what is it?" asked Merlin.

"Trolls," said Fili.

"_Trolls?_" repeated Merlin. "Oh, great. I _hate _trolls!" Trolls were vile, disgusting creatures. He knew this from experience. He then frowned as he tried to remember what Gandalf had told him about Middle-Earth's trolls before ducking out of sight when a large troll passed by with Myrtle and Minty under its arms.

"Merlin, what do we do? We don't want to get eaten!" said Kili.

"You won't get eaten!" said Merlin. _Not if I can help it, anyway. _"Here's what I want you to do. Go back to camp and tell the others what's happened while I take care of this. Do _not _come after me, and keep Aithusa away from this. We clear on that?"

"You're handling this by _yourself_?" said Fili, shocked. "Are you completely mad?"

"I've handled worse things by myself," said Merlin, flatly. After all the adventures Merlin had gotten himself into back in Elador and Camelot, handling a few trolls wouldn't be a huge problem.

"Okay. But how do we keep Aithusa away from here? He'll _know _you're trouble and come after you," said Kili. A hatchling Aithusa might've been, but none of the dwarves wished to risk the anger of Merlin's dragon.

"Tell him I won't let him ride me for a week or something. Tell him anything. I don't care. Just keep him out of trouble and go!" hissed Merlin. "_Go!_"

Deciding not to risk the warlock's anger or risk getting eaten by trolls, Kili and Fili downed their bowls of stew and took off.

Merlin didn't really have a plan and he was downright terrified as he'd only ever faced a creature that big once and he'd only been able to take care of it due to the powers he inherited from his father. He was still unfamiliar with Middle-Earth and its people and creatures and was making it up as he went along.

Carefully he snuck into the trolls' camp and listened to their conversation while trying to come up with a plan of some sorts. There were three trolls. They were all huge, smelly and quite ugly. They were sitting around a fire and cooking pot and were preparing for their dinner.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey if it don't look like mutton tomorrow as well," said the first troll.

"Quit your griping," said the second troll. "These ain't sheep. These is fresh horse!"

"That's just as bad. I don't even _like_ horse!" whined the third troll. "I never have. There's not enough meat on them to fill me up and there's never enough fat either."

"Well, it's better than that leathery old farmer," said the first troll. "All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Merlin had to force himself not to be sick. So the trolls were responsible for what happened to the famer and his family and were what he and Gandalf had sensed was wrong earlier that day. Well, he'd just have to rectify the situation the best he could.

Quietly, he undid the roped pen that the ponies and horses were in and set them free while making sure the trolls didn't notice. But that wasn't enough. Merlin knew if he and the others were to be safe and keep the trolls from coming after them, he'd have to deal with them once and for all.

"Are we going to have horse for dinner or what? I'm starving!" whined the third troll.

_Okay, Merlin, it's now or never_. Forcing himself to swallow his fear, Merlin stepped out into the open, catching the trolls' attention.

"Oi!" he said. "So sorry to interrupt, but I can't help but notice that your horse meal's decided to run wild."

The three trolls looked startled to see Merlin there and then angry to see that their dinner for the evening had vanished.

"Oi! What did you do with our food and what're you?" demanded the first troll.

"Me?" said Merlin, feigning ignorance. "Oh, no, I didn't do a thing. How could I? I'm just Merlin."

"Merlin? Ha! You're not a merlin! A merlin is a tasty birdy, not a puny little human!" said the first troll.

"But maybe he's as tasty as a merlin," said the second troll, with a glint in his eye. "There might be enough of him to split between the three of us."

"He don't look like much to me," said the third troll. "But beggars can't be choosers, can they? And I'm starving."

Merlin narrowly dodged the trolls in their attempts to grab him, and then held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. You don't want to eat _me_," he said. "I'm skin and bones. But I do happen to be a rather excellent cook and I know just the meal to make for you that you'll all love if you'll let me."

The three trolls ceased their attempts to try and eat Merlin and exchanged glances as if they were considering this, before the first troll said, "What kind of meal?"

"Oh, the very best," lied Merlin. "It's called _sol solis!_"

As Merlin spoke the last two words, bright beams of sunlight burst out of his hands and the sunlight turned the three trolls into stone. The now stone trolls were then turned to gravel by another of Merlin's spells just as the dwarves, Aithusa and Gandalf arrived, as if they intended to help Merlin with the trolls. But they all stopped in their tracks and stared as the stone trolls turned to gravel.

"What're you lot doing here?" asked Merlin. While Merlin had half-expected Aithusa, he was quite surprised to see the dwarves as he hadn't expected them all, to just come to protect him.

"Kili and Fili said you were facing trolls that stole our ponies. We thought that you were in trouble," said Dwalin. "So, we decided to help."

"And I believe Aithusa managed to speak a little English and he threatened to set them on fire if they didn't come," said Gandalf, looking amused as Aithusa ducked his head and ran into Merlin's arms.

"Aithusa," scolded Merlin, as the dragon muttered an apology. "He says he's sorry. And I say thanks for coming after me. It means a lot."

"Anything for a friend," said Kili, smiling.

Gandalf's smile then faded when he saw Merlin beginning to wobble. He quickly steadied the young warlock before he could collapse. "Easy there. Are you quite alright, Merlin?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. The spell took a lot out of me," admitted Merlin. He didn't want to admit it, but he hadn't actually tested the sunlight spell before and hadn't actually known if it would work or not. And as it was an advanced spell and he'd been awake since dawn, it was no wonder he was tired.

"I should think so! You did well tonight, young Merlin, but a spell like that will have drained most of your energy," said Gandalf, shaking his head. "There's still some dinner left and you look like you could use something to eat. I want you to have a full meal and then get a full night's rest before morning. Understood?"

Merlin nodded and after he ate his share of the stew, curled up by the fire to sleep. But he didn't sleep right away. No. He kept his back to Gandalf and Thorin and listened to their talk for a little while.

"And where did you go, Gandalf, if I may ask?" asked Thorin.

"To look ahead," said Gandalf.

"What brought you back?" asked Thorin.

"Looking behind," replied Gandalf, as Thorin smiled. "Nasty business, trolls. Still, at least you're all in one piece. Merlin may have overexerted himself, but the boy did well."

"What does it matter if he did well or not?" muttered Thorin. "We've got bigger problems at hand. Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south from the Ettenmores?"

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," said Gandalf, grimly. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"Then there must be a cave nearby," said Thorin, in realization. "We'll search for it at first light. There's no telling what we might find there."

Merlin didn't like the idea of looking in a troll's cavern. It unsettled him, and caused him to enter a fitful sleep.

XXX

Dawn soon followed and it wasn't long before the company came upon the trolls' cave.

Merlin had to force himself not to be ill as the cave was exactly as he'd expected—dark, dank, foul and filthy beyond mortal imagination. Judging from all the coughing and gagging noises that came from his traveling companions, none of the dwarves liked it either.

"How can trolls stand to live like this?" moaned Nori. "It's worse than a pigsty!"

"Trolls are just like that. They like the dark, damp and anything that's disgusting," said Merlin. "I encountered one back in Camelot. Her hideout was worse than this one and she was just _one _troll."

"Vile," spat Bombur. "Complete and utterly vile."

"Just careful with what you touch and try not to breathe through your nose," said Merlin. "But the trolls _might _have a hoard of some sort. The troll I encountered loved gold. So maybe those three did too."

Merlin was right, for soon they came upon a load of treasure. While the other dwarves decided to bury it to keep others from lurking around and finding it, Thorin came upon some weapons covered in dust and cobwebs and looked very grave, especially after comparing one of the swords to his own.

"Thorin, what's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"These swords weren't made by any troll," he said. "Nor were they made by any smith among that of men."

"Who made them then?" asked Merlin, as he examined one of the blades. The craftsmanship was great and could almost rival that of Excalibur's. "Dwarves?"

"No," said Gandalf. He had come up from behind them and was looking over the swords with great interest. "They were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." At the mention of the elves, Thorin's scowl returned and he put the sword back. "You could not wish for a finer sword."

Thorin's scowl just deepened. "I would not ask for it. And nor do I want to know how trolls came upon these weapons. We're getting out of here, now!"

And with that, everyone left the cave.

Once they were outside, Gandalf beckoned for Merlin. When Merlin came over to him, Gandalf handed Merlin one of the swords he'd picked up in the cave. "Merlin, I want you to have this. I know you're good with magic and you have Aithusa at your side, but it never hurts to have a little extra defense. It's Elven-made, which means it'll glow blue if orcs or goblins are near."

"Thank you, Gandalf," said Merlin. He wasn't that good with a sword, but in Middle-Earth it was better to be safe than sorry. He fastened the sword around his belt and made a mental note to see if Aithusa could furnish it.

"Good boy," said Gandalf, as he patted Merlin's shoulder.

"Something's coming!" yelled Thorin. "Arm yourselves!"

Everyone tensed before drawing their weapons and preparing for an attack, but they were met by something else entirely. They were met by a sled drawn by a dozen large rabbits and the sled's passenger was a rather crazy-looking old man dressed in brown with brown hair.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he yelled. But then he fell silent and seemed to realize he was in the company of dwarves, a wizard, a warlock and young dragon.

Gandalf chuckled at the sight of him and everyone lowered their weapons. "Radagast!" he said. "Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong!" said Radagast. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it! Nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay and worse are the webs!"

"Webs?" repeated Gandalf, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"_Spiders_, Gandalf," explained Radagast. "Giant ones that are some kind spawn of Ungoliant or I'm not a wizard. I followed their trail and they came from Dol Guldur."

Merlin didn't know what Dol Guldur was, but judging from the look on Gandalf's face, it was far from good.

"Dol Guldur…but the old fortress is abandoned," said Gandalf.

Radagast looked grim as he shook his head. "No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells there such that as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror, one that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

Gandalf looked worried. "A Necromancer? Are you sure?"

Radagast nodded and then looked quite serious as he handed Gandalf a blade he pulled out from his brown robes. "This isn't from the world of the living."

"Then if you're going up against the undead, you'll need this," said Merlin. During all the chatter, he'd gone back into the cave, picked a fine sword and had Aithusa furnish it with his breath to make it the perfect weapon.

Radagast just laughed. "What are you thinking boy? No mere sword can slay that which is already dead!"

"No _normal _sword could, no. But one that's furnished in dragon's breath _can_," said Merlin. "Please, trust me on this. I've seen it before in Camelot. You'll need this."

Radagast was silent before glancing back at Gandalf, who nodded. "I trust Merlin. If he says a sword furnished in dragon's breath can provide us protection, then I believe him." And with that, he helped fasten the sword around Radagast's waist.

Just then, there was a great and loud howling that made everyone tense and Aithusa hide in the safety of Merlin's bag.

"Please tell me that was a wolf," said Merlin, dreading the answer.

"That's not a wolf," said Bofur, looking scared. "That's a _warg_."

They were then attacked by enormous wolf-like beasts with enormous fangs and claws that were quickly slain by Dwalin, Kili, and Thorin.

"Warg scouts," grunted Thorin. "That means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"Who did you tell of our quest beyond that of your kin?" demanded Gandalf.

"No one, I swear!" yelled Thorin. He looked just as furious and frightened as Gandalf, which wasn't good. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? If those are scouts, then we're being hunted!" said Merlin, irritated that no one could see it but him. "If those wargs were the scouts, then their leaders are close and will attack us without warning or provocation! We've got to get out of here while we still can!"

"We can't!" protested Ori. "We have neither ponies nor horses! They bolted!"

_Great. Just great. Now what do we do?_

Fortunately, Radagast came up with an idea. "I'll draw them off."

"These are _Gundabag Wargs_!" protested Gandalf. "They will outrun you!"

Radagast didn't look at all worried. "And I've got sword furnished in dragon's breath and the fastest Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try."

Since they had little other choice, they agreed to go with Radagast's plan.

The eccentric brown wizard provided a distraction to the wargs and orcs and led them across the valley, giving Merlin and the others the chance they needed to flee in the other direction. Despite their fears and lack of powerful speed, the company of magic and dwarves managed to make good time as they narrowly escaped the wargs.

Where Gandalf was leading them, none of them knew, but all they could do was trust in the wizard and follow him to where they hoped they'd find safety.

However, despite Radagast's efforts, the company was soon discovered by an orc riding one of the wargs and though both dark creatures were swiftly defeated, it didn't take long for the rest of the orcs and wargs to begin chasing them and they were forced to continue fleeing from their enemies.

Soon they were surrounded by their enemies and despite Merlin's efforts, which involved creating an earthquake that shook the ground and gave them more time, they were still greatly outnumbered.

It was a blessing from the heavens when Gandalf found their escape. "This way, you fools!" he yelled.

Gandalf led them down a tunnel that was cleverly concealed by large boulders where they remained. From where they stood, they could hear a horn being blown and the sounds of battle underway. When an orc's dead body found its way into the tunnel, Thorin looked disgusted when he found an elf's arrow in it.

But he said nothing on the subject as silence fell, signaling the battle's end and then everyone else followed Gandalf down the seemingly endless narrow twisting and turning tunnel. When they finally came to the end, they were met by the most beautiful sight Merlin had ever seen in his life.

Before them were majestic mountains, beautiful waterfalls, lovely trees, and a magnificent city. Its beauty could rival that of Avalon's, in Merlin's opinion.

"What is this place, Gandalf?" asked Merlin.

"This, Merlin, is the Valley of Imladris," said Gandalf. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name. Rivendell. Here lies the Last Homely House, East of the Sea."

"It's beautiful," said Merlin. _Gaius would've loved to see this. _"Aithusa, come out and see. What do you think of this?"

Aithusa poked his head out of Merlin's bag and immediately began making happy little noises as he crawled out of the bag and onto Merlin's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," said Thorin, gruffly. "We'll not take refuge with our enemies."

Merlin scowled, but said nothing knowing it would do little good. But inside he knew that Thorin's stubbornness and bitterness was going to get them all in trouble.

Gandalf took charge. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin's scowl deepened. "You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," said Gandalf, as though it were obvious. "But we have questions that need to be answered. Even you can't deny that." When Thorin didn't, Gandalf continued, "If we're to be successful, this must be handled with tact, respect and no small degree of charm, which is while you'll leave the talking to _me_."

No one disputed this, not even Thorin. So, they followed Gandalf down the path and across the bridges to a courtyard of sorts. With every step he took, Merlin fell more and more in love with Rivendell and began to wish he could stay there.

When they ceased walking and stood in front of a stone staircase that was in the courtyard, they were met by a handsome male elf Gandalf addressed as "Lindir." Lindir referred to Gandalf as "Mithrandir."

"_We heard you had crossed into the Valley_," said Lindir, in Elvish.

None of the dwarves spoke Elvish, so they didn't know what the elf had said. Gandalf, however, was fluent in Elvin tongue, so he knew. Merlin had no such luck and had to use a Gift of Tongues spell to be able to understand them.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," said Gandalf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir.

"Not here?" repeated Gandalf, frowning. "Where is he then?"

Lindir was spared from answering when a horn's cry was heard. Merlin and the dwarves banded together in a tight circle as a small army of elves rode into the courtyard. While the dwarves looked ready for a fight, Merlin just watched the elves in amazement. And having spent so many years in Camelot, Merlin was able to recognize Lord Elrond from his attire and posture.

Elrond was smiling at them. "_Gandalf_," he said, in Elvish.

"Lord Elrond, my old friend," said Gandalf. "Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south," replied Elrond, as he got off his horse. "We slew a number of them in the Hidden Pass. Strangers for orcs to come so close to our border, is it not? Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Oh, that may be us," said Gandalf, sheepishly, beckoning to Merlin and the dwarves.

The dwarves stepped forward with Thorin at the lead, as per usual.

Elrond was kind and respectful to the dwarf prince. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," said Thorin, stiffly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," explained Elrond. "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," sneered Thorin.

Everyone tensed, as though they were expecting Elrond to be rude or something of the like, but Elrond did nothing of the sort. Rather, his eyes met Merlin's and he looked both surprised and pleased.

"It cannot be, can it?" murmured Elrond, frowning. "You there, in the neckerchief and the dragon on your shoulder, please come forward."

Merlin stepped forward as the dwarves parted and allowed him to stand closer to Elrond.

"Balinor, my old friend, can it really be you?" murmured Elrond, as he gazed upon Merlin in utter amazement. "You haven't aged a day. And who's this hatchling? A new one, I assume. I seem to recall your hatchling wasn't white."

Gandalf and the dwarves looked utterly confused at this as they didn't know who or what Elrond was speaking of.

Merlin, however, looked surprised as he hadn't expected to be mistaken for his father. "Sorry, my lord, but you're mistaken. Balinor was my father's name. I'm Merlin and this is Aithusa. How did you know my father?"

Elrond looked stunned as he nodded. "Yes, Balinor is a dear friend of mine. Though I haven't seen or heard from him in some years. I was unaware he'd fathered a son. Why did you refer to him in the past tense? He's not…?"

Merlin's throat tightened and his eyes became dull with grief. "I'm sorry, but my father, he…he died a few years ago. We were attacked and he was killed trying to protect me."

Elrond's eyes became dull with grief as well at this. "This is tragic news. Balinor was a good man and my dearest friend. He will not be forgotten," he murmured. "But at least he died as he wished, with honor and for a noble cause. Should you ever wish to ask about him, Merlin, come to me and I'll answer all your questions."

"Thank you, my lord. You're most kind," said Merlin, gratefully.

"Lord Elrond, do forgive me, but what _are_ you two talking about?" asked Gandalf. "Who or what exactly was Balinor?"

Elrond looked surprised that Gandalf didn't know. "I assumed you knew, Gandalf. Balinor was a Dragonlord, one of few men who were not only kin to the dragons, but also had the power to command them," he explained. "No dragon can disobey a Dragonlord. The gift, as well all their other knowledge and skills is passed down from father to son after death. Unless I'm gravely mistaken, young Merlin here is a Dragonlord."

All eyes fell upon Merlin and he felt very uncomfortable.

"Is this true, Merlin?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes," admitted Merlin. "I am a Dragonlord. It's one of the reasons Aithusa obeys me."

"And it's the real reason you know your way around a dragon," said Thorin, angrily. "Is there anything else you'd care to tell us?"

"Since you're asking, I know how to handle dragons because not only am I Dragonlord, but one of my best friends is a very old and very huge dragon called Kilgarrah. He's helped me when I've needed it and I've even flown on him a few times," admitted Merlin.

"You've _flown _on a dragon's back?" said Fili, in awe. "What was it like?"

"It was—"

"We don't have time for this nonsense now!" interrupted Thorin, gruffly. "We have other things to deal with."

"Indeed," said Elrond. "But perhaps you'd care to rest and enjoy dinner with us first? I'm sure you must all be weary after your journey."

Despite Thorin's dislike of elves, he didn't object and neither did any of the others. Before long they were enjoying a somewhat pleasant meal. The dwarves didn't particularly like the food due to the fact that there wasn't any meat to be had at the table, only vegetables and fruits. What little meat there was to be found in Merlin's bag went to Aithusa as the little dragon didn't eat herbs or plants. But there were some consolations to the dwarves as the she-elves who played music and tended to them were both quite beautiful and talented.

When dinner ended, Merlin found himself walking with Lord Elrond to a balcony to talk. They'd become fast friends. "It was very kind of you to invite us to dinner, Lord Elrond. I apologize for not being properly dressed for dinner and for Thorin's behavior."

Elrond just dismissed Merlin's apology. "Think nothing of it, Merlin. Thorin's behavior is only to be expected and as for being dressed, worry not. You've been traveling for goodness knows how long, and one rarely is properly dressed for a meal. And you needn't address me as 'lord.' You are Balinor's son and therefore my friend and more than welcome here."

"As you wish," said Merlin, as they sat down.

"I take it you have questions, Master Merlin?" asked Elrond.

"Several," he admitted. "Starting with these swords. What can you tell me about them?" He showed Elrond the blade they'd come by earlier.

Elrond looked amazed at them. He picked up the first one and examined it. "This is _Orcrist, _the Goblin-Cleaver, a famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." He then examined Merlin's sword. "And this is _Glamdring_ the Foehammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin War of the First Age. But I sense something different about it. You furnished it with dragon's breath, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I apologize if that caused any offense, but I thought it better safe than sorry to be prepared for anything," said Merlin.

"It caused no offense, I can assure you. It is an honor to have such power on one of my kin's blades," said Elrond. "Blades furnished in dragon's breath are rare, even in Middle-Earth. I hope it serves you well. But I am curious about how you came upon them."

"We found them in a troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by wargs and orcs," said Merlin, shuddering slightly. He hadn't liked the wargs or the orcs one bit and would take his problems in Camelot over creatures like them any day.

"I see. And what were you doing on the Great East Road? As a matter of fact, what are you doing in Middle-Earth, Merlin?" asked Elrond.

Merlin hesitated. "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you why we were on the Great East Road, Elrond. But for the moment, let's just say that I came to Middle-Earth by a magical accident and I'm traveling with Gandalf and the others until their business is complete and I can return to Camelot."

"I see," said Elrond, again. Much to Merlin's relief, he didn't pursue the subject, but instead asked, "Do you wish to know of your father?"

"Yes, please," said Merlin, gratefully. "How did you ever meet him?"

"It was a long time ago. Like yourself, he arrived in Middle-Earth by accident with a dragon hatchling. For reasons I know nothing of, magic took him here to Rivendell. I and my people were fascinated by him and he was intrigued by us. I gave him a place to stay while we studied each other and learnt of one another's worlds. He even fought by my side once. We became like brothers. Eventually, he desired to return to his fellow Dragonlords and go home. It was a bittersweet moment when we parted, for though I knew he would be happy to go home, I could not shake the feeling I would not see him again," said Elrond. "I was right; for that was the last time I ever laid eyes on him."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin, sadly. "I wish I could tell you why he never came back before he died, but I don't know."

"It's not your fault, Merlin. Magic works in mysterious ways and I think perhaps he didn't return because he wasn't meant to come back. Perhaps he was needed in your world more than he was needed in ours. Had he not returned, perhaps you yourself would not be here now," said Elrond, gently.

"That's true," admitted Merlin. _Still, I wish there could've been a way for all of us to come here. We could've been a family and lived in peace here. _But even as he thought this, Merlin knew that if Balinor and Hunith had come here before Merlin's birth and stayed, Merlin wouldn't have his destiny and life in Camelot. "What was my father like when he was here?"

"Much like yourself, actually. Eager, brave, powerful, selfless and noble," said Elrond. "He could be a bit too trusting, which got him into trouble at one time or another. But he was still the finest man I ever knew. And from what I've been told and seen of you, I know that Balinor would be very proud of you if he were here, Merlin. You're truly your father's son."

Merlin felt very touched at this and smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

They went on talking for at least half an hour before Dori came up to them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the dwarf, "but when you've got a moment, Thorin wants a word with you, Merlin. He says it's important."

Sighing to himself and suspecting what Thorin wanted to speak with him about, Merlin was dreading the conversation. But knowing he couldn't avoid it, Merlin rose up from his seat, excused himself from Lord Elrond and went to speak with Thorin.

He found the dwarf prince in the dining hall with the other dwarves and Aithusa. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen, but that hardly mattered for the moment. If possible, Thorin looked even more displeased than usual as he stood in the center of the room.

Merlin then cleared his throat and said, "You wanted to talk to me, Thorin?"

"Yes. I've got plenty to talk about, or rather _you _do," growled Thorin. "Why in Durin's name didn't you tell us you're a Dragonlord and can control dragons? You know what we're up against! Did it never occur to you to inform us that you have a way to keep us from getting incinerated by Smaug's fire-breath?"

Merlin sighed again and tried to justify his silence. "I'm sorry. I should've said something. But I didn't see how to. You never even asked if I was a Dragonlord, so I didn't think it necessary to tell you. Besides, if Elrond hadn't said anything, I doubt you would've believed me anyway."

"That's no excuse. Why didn't you say anything before? Don't you trust us, Merlin?" asked Kili, looking hurt. "Aren't we your friends?"

"It had nothing to do with trust!" said Merlin, in exasperation. "You _are _my friends, but it had nothing to do with that, I promise. I just…" he sighed for the third time. "Look, I don't like bragging of what I'm capable of and after being in the habit of keeping secrets for so long, I just didn't think much of it. What does it matter anyway?" He should've told them before, he was willing to admit that, but they were making an enormous fuss over nothing in Merlin's opinion, and he didn't know why.

"It matters," growled Thorin, "because with your powers; now we finally have a real chance at destroying Smaug for good."

"Hang on, I never said I was destroying Smaug!" objected Merlin, angrily. _Leader of this company or not, prince or not, no one tells me how to use my Dragonlord powers or not! _"I've faced a dragon, yes, but I've never _slain _a dragon before in my life and I don't intend to start now!" True, he'd almost killed Kilgarrah when the dragon had attacked Camelot, but ever since he'd spared the beast, Merlin was unable to bring himself to even attempt such a thing again.

"But you said you've faced a dragon before!" objected Bofur.

"And I did face the dragon. But I never said that I'd killed him!" said Merlin. "I faced him because I had to. I could've killed him, yes, but in the end, I chose to be merciful and send him away from Camelot. In the end, it proved to be the better choice. So, no, I don't intend to kill Smaug. Not unless it's a last resort." He decided it was best not to mention that Kilgarrah, his other dragon friend, had been the one he'd faced all that time ago.

"But you _must _destroy him," insisted Dwalin. "It's what you're destined to do! It says so in the prophecy!"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. _Prophecy? What are they talking about? _"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy about the lord of dragons and his companion who will destroy Smaug!" said Balin. "Do you really know nothing of it?"

"No. Would you care to explain?" asked Merlin.

Balin did and when he was finished, Merlin didn't know what to think of it. But he did know he was adamant about his decision.

"Prophecy or not, I'm not destroying Smaug unless it's a last resort," he said, firmly.

"Why not?" demanded Thorin. "You could do it easily. Lord Elrond said that no dragon can disobey you! You could get Smaug to tell you of his weakness and rid this world of him once and for all! So why not do it?"

It was the wrong thing to say, for it made Merlin dangerously and frighteningly angry as he glared at the dwarves.

"How can you even ask me that?" he yelled. "Being a Dragonlord, it's all I have left of my father, a man who I barely knew before he died in my arms trying to protect me! And to abuse my powers like that, it…it's an insult to his memory in more ways than one and I'll sooner die than do something like that! How dare you ask me that? How _dare _you?"

Feeling furious and needing time to himself, Merlin stormed off, not noticing the regretful and shocked looks on their faces.

Merlin ended up standing beneath a waterfall for over an hour, allowing the cold water and the noise soothe him and slowly rid him of the anger he felt. When he was sufficiently calmed down and it was nightfall, Merlin dried himself off and went back up the mountain to get some sleep, only to be met by Aithusa who led him to the serving area where the dwarves were waiting for him. Oddly enough, they were neither eating nor drinking or laughing or chattering away. Instead, they were looking regretful and slightly afraid, which puzzled Merlin.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" he asked. "Aithusa, you didn't get into trouble with them, did you?"

Aithusa let out a squawk of indignation before shaking his head and then giving the dwarves a look that said, "_Well, talk already!_"

"Aithusa didn't do anything, Merlin. I promise you," assured Nori. "We asked him to find you and bring you here."

"What for?" asked Merlin, suspiciously.

"Well, we've been talking…" said Balin.

"I see," said Merlin, confused. "And?" _Where is this going?_

"And we want to apologize for before," said Gloin.

Merlin stared in confusion. "I'm sorry?" He hadn't expected that.

"You were right, Merlin. We never should've asked you to use your Dragonlord powers as we did. Prophecy or no, it was wrong and completely unfair of us," said Fili.

"In the excitement of knowing that we finally had real chance against Smaug, we failed to consider your feelings and we should have," said Ori.

"You said it yourself, being a Dragonlord is all you have left of your father and if anyone should know what it's like to carry on a great legacy and honor it, it's us," said Bombur.

"Considering how we acted, we don't blame you for not telling us before," said Kili. "And after much discussion, we've decided that however you decide to handle Smaug, we will support you. You are our Dragonlord and therefore, it's your decision."

Merlin was surprised yet again. "Really? Even Thorin agreed to this?"

"Well, not really. You know Thorin. He's a stubborn dwarf," said Bifur, smiling at Merlin's calm tone and lack of anger.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Yes, he is."

"Anyway," said Dori, "the point is, we're sorry and we hope you can accept it and forgive us."

Merlin smiled as he nodded. He'd already done just that and was no longer angry. "I think I can manage that, just as long as you accept my apology for not telling you before," he said. "I should have told you and I'm sorry. It's just a bit hard for me to open up and I'm still adjusting to all this."

"Done," said Bofur, smiling.

They all then shared a group hug as they laughed and then Thorin came down and he interrupted them.

"Enough with the sappiness already! Balin, Merlin and I need to meet with Lord Elrond. Gandalf's _convinced _me to show him the map," said Thorin. He seemed bitter about the matter and Merlin suspected that Gandalf had had to do quite a lot of '_convincing_' to make Thorin go to Lord Elrond for help in deciphering the map's secrets. Thorin's pride would be his downfall, of that much Merlin was completely certain.

And with that, Merlin, Balin and Thorin journeyed into the palace where Lord Elrond and Gandalf were waiting. It was there that Thorin reluctantly handed over the map to Lord Elrond.

"Erebor," said Erond, surprised. "What's your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," said Gandalf, before Thorin could speak. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not, Elrond?"

Elrond didn't reply at first as he examined the map in the moonlight with interest. "Ah," he murmured. "Moon runes."

"What're moon runes?" asked Merlin, curiously.

"Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon in the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," explained Elrond. "They're easy to miss, but I believe I can find them and read them. Follow me."

Elrond led them through a tunnel that let out to a cliff's edge just behind a waterfall where there was a large block of clear white stone. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, for that same moon shines upon us tonight."

No sooner had he said this, the crescent moon appeared. The moonbeams then hit the rock, causing it to glow and the runes to appear on the map.

"'_Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day shall shine upon the keyhole_,'" read Elrond.

"Durin's Day?" repeated Merlin.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," explained Gandalf.

Thorin looked worried. "This is ill news. Summer's passing and Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," assured Balin. "There's still time to find the entrance. We'll have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time, then and only then can the door be opened, but we can make it."

Elrond looked at them with disapproval. "So, this is your purpose? You wish to enter this mountain."

"What of it?" challenged Thorin.

"There are some who would not deem it wise and I'm not keen on the idea of you risking Merlin and Aithusa's lives in your quest," said Elrond. His fear was understandable as he'd already become friends with the young warlock and the dragon hatchling, but he had no say in what Merlin did outside of Rivendell. "But it isn't my choice. However, Merlin, Aithusa, I will advise you to be careful and watch yourselves."

Merlin nodded. "I will. I promise."

Gandalf, however, was interested in Lord Elrond's other words. "You said some wouldn't deem it wise. Whom are you speaking of?"

Elrond sighed. "You're not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth, Gandalf. Others have as well, and they know something has happened. They'll know of Merlin's presence by now and they'll take an interest in him and his powers."

Merlin felt a sense of unease as they returned to the upper levels.

XXX

Gandalf found himself following Lord Elrond to the Council Chambers an hour or so later. He'd talked with Merlin and the dwarves and it was decided that they would leave while he kept Lord Elrond and anyone else who might be there busy. Merlin was somewhat reluctant to go through with the deception, but he knew it had to be done. Before leaving, however, Merlin asked that Lindir give Elrond a small parcel at a specific time.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain," said Gandalf. "They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels he is answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

"I am aware," said Elrond. "But it isn't I that you must answer to."

Gandalf looked confused but then he looked both baffled and happy to see one of the most beautiful of she-elves, Lady Galadriel. She was beautiful with her flowing curled golden locks, eyes as blue as the sea, silver diadem, and simple but flowing Elven-made gown.

"Mithrandir," said Galadriel. Her voice was sweet and beautiful like a stream flowing. "It has been a long time."

Gandalf smiled and bowed respectfully. "Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien," he said, in Elvish.

Galadriel smiled.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," said Gandalf.

"He didn't. I did."

Gandalf froze as he recognized the voice. He turned and forced a smile as he met the owner of the voice. "Saruman," he said.

"You've been busy of late my friend," said Saruman. "Sit down and tell me about it."

Gandalf reluctantly sat down at the stone table and tried to come up with a somewhat good explanation for his actions of late. This was only to be expected, but he had hoped it would not be quite so soon.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" said Saruman.

"Not at all. But they aren't _schemes_. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," said Gandalf.

Galadriel then spoke. "The dragon has long been on your mind."

Gandalf nodded, not even trying to deny it. "This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect. With Merlin on our side and the revelation of his true heritage as a Dragonlord, that can change."

Elrond immediately looked displeased. "Do you mean to tell me that you seek to _use_ the boy for your own personal gain, Gandalf?" he said, his tone cold as ice.

"No, no, not at all," said Gandalf, quickly. "I didn't mean that, my lord, I promise you. I only mean that having him as an ally and a friend is a blessing."

Lord Elrond's eyes remained narrowed, but he didn't speak again.

"And what enemy could you possibly speak of, Gandalf? The enemy is _defeated_. Sauron is vanquished and he cannot regain his full strength," said Saruman. "We've lived in peace for four hundred years and that peace was hard-won and watchful peace. Why disturb that now?"

"Are we? Are we at peace, Saruman?" challenged Gandalf. "Trolls have come down from the mountain. They're raiding villages and destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road!"

"Hardly a prelude to war," said Elrond, dismissively. "And even if it were, I believe we would sense it all, would we not? You're meddling yet again, Gandalf, and looking for trouble when none exists."

"And you think Merlin's arrival in Middle-Earth isn't a sign?" said Gandalf. "What of the prophecy that said he would come when needed? Or do you dismiss that as well?"

Elrond's eyes darkened with anger.

"Do not presume you know my thoughts, Wizard!" hissed Elrond, angrily. "I know Merlin is meant to be here for a reason, but you cannot believe I can condone this scheme of yours when you've brought the only son of my closest friend and brother-figure, an innocent boy, into a quest that only promises danger and death! Were it up to me, Merlin would stay here until it was time for him to return to Camelot, not off gallivanting on this madness."

"Merlin has made his choice," said Gandalf, firmly. "No one forced him to partake of this quest. That was his doing and his alone. You cannot deny that."

Elrond's hand clenched into a fist, but he fell silent.

"And what of the prophecy? It clearly states that a great evil will be destroyed at the hands of white dragon's fire. Aithusa is Merlin's white dragon companion. We cannot deny that it is a sign," said Gandalf. "I firmly believe there is some great evil at work here besides that of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it'll not continue ignoring us. This I promise you. A sickness lies over Greenwood and the woodsmen who live there now call it _Mirkwood_ and they speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldor, a sorcerer who can summon the dead."

Saruman didn't believe a word of it. "That's absurd. The dragon's a mere hatchling. It's harmless. As for the Necromancer's supposed powers, no such gift exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man who's been dabbling in black magic," he said, dismissively.

"Saruman, I believed this at first as well, but Radagast said—"

"Radagast?" interrupted Saruman, disapprovingly. "Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a complete and utter fool, Gandalf. He's been consuming mushrooms so excessively that they've addled his mind. I've warned him about them, but he never listens."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes. "Merlin didn't think so. He gave Radagast a sword furnished in dragon's breath to protect him."

"And what good can that do?" demanded Saruman.

"Plenty, according to Merlin. He said a sword furnished in dragon's breath can slay even that which is already dead. I trust Merlin's judgment. He's young, but he's seen more than his fair share of battles and magic. And if you want further proof that something is wrong, then I can provide it," said Gandalf.

Gandalf then produced the blade Radagast had given him and placed it on the table. The two elves looked deeply disturbed at the sight of it, for it was a relic of Mordor—a dark place that knew only evil and pain.

"A Morgul blade," gasped Elrond.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar and buried with him," said Galadriel, gravely. "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, in a tomb so dark that no light would ever touch it."

Elrond looked more concerned than ever. "This cannot be possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They _cannot _be opened. If this really did come from Angmar's grave, then I fear Merlin was right to furnished Radagast's blade with dragon's breath."

Saruman's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Merlin. The boy who claims he came to Middle-Earth from Camelot and _might _be the one in the prophecy, whom you're all so keen to talk about. I've yet to meet him for myself. You've become friends with him, Lord Elrond. Tell me of young Master Merlin. Is he really Balinor's son? The one foretold in the prophecies as Emrys, the most powerful of warlocks and the protector of the Once and Future King of Albion?"

"There can be no doubt of it, Saruman," said Elrond, nodding. "Balinor's blood runs strong in Merlin and he has his father's spirit. I also sensed a great deal of power within him when I first laid eyes on him. Merlin's quite young and full of great magical potential, and yet his heart is pure. That's quite a rarity among mortal men these days."

"Indeed," said Galadriel. "He is a rarity, yet I sense a great pain within him."

"He's far from home and lost his father. Could that not be the cause of it?" asked Elrond.

Galadriel shook her head. "I feel it runs deeper than that. There is fear in him as well. But where that fear is directed, I cannot say. He is troubled."

Elrond looked concerned. "I'll speak with him later. See what I can find out and perhaps I can ease the pains of whatever burden he's carrying."

"Speaking of Merlin, I've noticed a certain look in your eyes whenever he's mentioned, Gandalf. You're rather fond of this boy, aren't you? Would I be right in assuming that you do not wish him to leave when the time comes for him to depart?" asked Saruman.

Gandalf couldn't help but nod. He wouldn't deny it. He didn't want Merlin to leave because of his fatherly affections towards the boy, but deep down Gandalf knew that Merlin wasn't meant to stay forever in Middle-Earth.

"You cannot keep him, Gandalf. Whatever the prophecies of our world say regarding his future, Merlin's a young man and he must follow his own path and destiny. His place is in the other world, in Camelot," said Saruman, gently. "That boy is meant to help King Arthur. When the time comes, he will return."

"I know," said Gandalf, sighing. "Regardless of my feelings, I know what must be done."

"I see," said Saruman. "I think it time I met Master Merlin. Lord Elrond, would you be so kind as to have one of your elves send for him?"

"Yes, of course," said Elrond.

Before he could do so, however, Lindir came up to them and he looked fearful. "My Lord Elrond, I fear I do not have good news for you. Master Merlin asked me to give this to you at this time, but when I went to find him just now, I found that he and the other dwarves have gone!"

Lord Elrond was anything but pleased and though Gandalf denied it, they all knew that he'd known and they'd fallen for his plan of distraction.

Efforts to find the company were fruitless and soon Lord Elrond found himself alone as he examined Merlin's parcel. Tied to a folded piece of parchment was a masterfully crafted wooden sculpture of a dragon. The folded parchment was a letter to Lord Elrond written in Merlin's neat and tidy handwriting.

_My lord Elrond,_

_By the time you read this, I and the dwarves will have resumed our quest to reclaim Erebor. Forgive us for this deception. Leaving like this wasn't my choice. I long to stay here in Rivendell until the magic can be performed to take me back to Camelot, but I know I have to go with the dwarves. Not because I signed a contract or because of a prophecy, but because it's right thing to do and because I know that my father, Balinor would've wanted me to._

_Whatever happens, whatever fate befalls me during or after this quest, please know that it has been a great honor to meet you and become your friend, Elrond. I shall never forget you or Rivendell and I thank you for telling me what you did of my father. I feel closer to him now because of you. Thank you and may the gods bless you in all your endeavors. Keep the dragon carving so you will not forget me. Farewell, my friend. May we one day meet again._

—_Merlin._

Despite his worry, Lord Elrond couldn't help but smile before turning his gaze to the skies and valley and mountains.

"You truly are your father's son, Merlin," he murmured, softly. "I pray that you return home safely, Dragonlord."


	4. Of Goblins and Riddles

**Of Goblins and Riddles**

Merlin and the dwarves journeyed onward.

Merlin used his magic to conceal them until they were out of Rivendell and as Thorin warned them all to be on their guard as they were about to step over the Edge of the Wild, Merlin could not help but briefly glance back at Rivendell. He was reluctant to leave it and felt a pang of guilt.

_Forgive me, Elrond. Forgive me_, he thought to himself before rejoining the others.

They journeyed for many, many miles though hill and vale, valley and mountain. They crossed many mountains, both across and over and under over the course of many days. The journey was slower without their horses and ponies and the weather grew colder as time passed and they did what they could to keep warm. It wasn't at all pleasant.

One night, they found themselves clinging for life along a cliff's narrow edge during a rather nasty and terrible storm. Everyone was clinging to each other and trying not to slip, which was very difficult as the rock was exceedingly slippery.

"We must find shelter!" yelled Thorin. He was yelling to be heard over the noise of the storm. "Merlin, can't you do something about this storm?"

"I already tried three times!" shouted Merlin. "Whatever's making this storm clearly can't be affected by magic! I don't know what's causing it, but it isn't natural or magical!"

The dwarves all looked unsettled at this and then they came upon more trouble. A rather large boulder was flung at the rock above them and they narrowly dodged the raining shower of rocks that followed.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" yelled Balin. "Look!"

Merlin's eyes widened when he saw what Balin was pointing at. _Sweet merciful heaven! _There was a giant made entirely of rock!

"Well, bless me!" cried Bofur. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone-Giants!"

The Stone-Giant they were looking at picked up an enormous chunk of rock and flung it at a second Stone-Giant and the "mountain" they'd been climbing began to break apart, revealing a third Stone-Giant.

Knowing they had to get away before it was too late, Merlin decided to try a tricky spell. "Everyone, grab a hold of each other and form a chain! I'm going to try something!"

Thankfully they all obeyed Merlin and as soon as the giant chain was formed, Merlin quickly recited a spell under his breath and within moments, they were all in a giant protective bubble that floated in the air, much to the shock of the dwarves. None of them spoke and everyone except for Thorin looked scared, for dwarves _detest _heights.

Merlin kept them afloat and safe from the Stone-Giant battle until Thorin directed him to a cave he thought would be safe. Once they were in the cave, Merlin ended his spell and they landed safely on the cave floor.

"Oh, thank the heavens. I thought we were all done for," said Bofur, sighing in relief. "I was scared we might lose Merlin."

"He's been lost ever since he left home," muttered Thorin, under his breath. "He should never have come. What good is a Dragonlord who won't kill dragons? He has no place amongst the likes of us."

Though he tried to conceal his hurt, Merlin couldn't help but flinch at those words and feel a pang of hurt. A stranger to Middle-Earth he was and despite their disagreement in Rivendell, Merlin had believed he had friends among the dwarves.

Fortunately, some of them stood up for him.

"Hey now," said Dwalin, indignantly. "That's harsh, Thorin. Merlin just saved our lives!"

"With sheer dumb luck," muttered Thorin, scowling. "Dwalin, make sure this cave's safe. Search as far as the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin obeyed and soon reported there was nothing to be found. Once that was heard, they all began to take off their soaking wet coats and jackets and take their packs off their backs. Aithusa climbed out of Merlin's bag and shook the dampness that had soaked through off his white wings.

"Right then. Merlin, any chance that you or Aithusa could get a fire going?" asked Bombur, as he unloaded wood from his pack. "We're all soaked and cold."

"No. No fires. Not in this place," said Thorin, before Merlin could speak. "Get some sleep. We'll leave at first light."

Merlin nodded. "I'll do the next best thing, then." His eyes flashed gold and then everyone's clothes were no longer soaked and cold, but dry and quite warm. "Is that better?"

"Much," said Balin, gratefully. "Merlin, you are a gift from the heavens."

Merlin chuckled. _A gift from the heavens? That I doubt. _"You're Welcome, Balin," he said.

"Oi, Dragonlord! You're going to take first watch. Bombur, you'll relieve him in four hours," said Thorin, gruffly.

No one argued and before long there were thirteen sleeping dwarves while Merlin sat up and kept watch with Aithusa until he persuaded the dragon to get back into his sack and get some sleep himself.

Five hours later, Merlin had finished his shift and had been asleep for an hour, but his sleep wasn't enjoyable as he was in the middle of a nightmare. It finally ended when Bofur shook him awake.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up! _Wake up!_" hissed Bofur.

Merlin's eyes shot open and he sat up breathing hard and sweating.

"You all right?" asked Bofur, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," said Merlin, as he slowly calmed down. "It was just a nightmare."

Bofur still looked concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," said Merlin. There were some things about his past he didn't talk about at all. He rose up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to get some air."

"That's not a good idea," said Bofur.

"Well, it wouldn't be my first bad idea," muttered Merlin. _And heaven alone knows how many bad ideas I've had over the years. _"I'll just be a few minutes, I promise."

"No, Merlin," said Bofur. He looked serious now and had even grabbed Merlin's arm to keep him from leaving. "You shouldn't go. It's still raining really badly out there and it's dangerous, even for someone with your powers. You could get yourself killed. I know we haven't known you long, but we already consider you our friend. Well, Thorin might not, but who cares? The point is, _we_ care about you. You're one of us and we don't want to lose you. Please, don't go out there, Merlin. _Please_."

Merlin wanted to protest, but he could see genuine concern in Bofur's eyes, and he knew the dwarf was right so with some reluctance, he sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll stay here."

Bofur looked relieved. "If you can't sleep, then sit with me and we'll talk."

"Okay."

Merlin sat down beside Bofur and rested against the cave wall. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," said Bofur. Then his face lit up with an idea. "I know we bombarded you with questions about Camelot when we first met, but could we talk a little more about it?"

"I guess so," said Merlin. "What do you want to know?"

"What's King Arthur like?" asked Bofur.

Merlin smiled a little. "Arthur. Where do I begin?" He ended up talking to Bofur for an hour or so about Arthur, how he'd met him, what Arthur was like and everything else.

Before long, Bofur was struggling to keep his laughter quiet.

"And I thought you had guts before. But calling a nobleman a royal prat to his _face_? Merlin, you're braver than I," said Bofur, laughing.

Merlin chuckled a little. "If you say so."

"And I do. Merlin, what's wrong?" asked Bofur, noticing that Merlin had been furiously wiping his eyes, which had been glistening with tears."

"Nothing," lied Merlin. All the talk about Camelot and Merlin's loved ones had made his heart ache and he found himself wishing he was back home. He hadn't wanted to say anything because he knew the dwarves had been homesick much longer and he knew Thorin wouldn't like to hear of it. Part of him also hated himself for feeling like this because of all that.

But Bofur was neither angry nor judging. Rather, he was sympathetic and understanding like a real friend was supposed to be.

"Merlin, you're homesick. I understand, believe me. It's _nothing_ to be ashamed of. It's natural. Honestly, I'd be surprised and concerned if you _weren't _feeling this way," said Bofur. "Camelot is your home, you've got family there and it's where you feel you belong. You miss it. I know this quest is dangerous, but one way or another, we _will_ get you home again, I promise."

Merlin smiled a little. "Thanks, Bofur."

"You're Welcome," said Bofur. "And I do stand by what I said before. Just don't let Thorin hear it."

Merlin's smile faded. "Thorin…" he murmured.

Bofur slapped his face and looked ashamed. "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't be. I'm fine. I just…" Merlin sighed. "I don't even know anymore." He was trying his hardest to do the right thing and yet he felt so lost and was even beginning to doubt himself under all Thorin's criticism.

"Just forget about You-Know-Who. No matter what he thinks, you're part of this company and our friend," said Bofur. "I don't know what his problem is, but—"

"I _know _what his problem with me is," interrupted Merlin. "The better question is, what _isn't_? _Look_ at me. I'm not a dwarf, I didn't fight with you in a war, I'm only half-decent with a sword, I'm not even _from _Middle-Earth, and then I yelled in his face at Rivendell and flat-out refused to slay Smaug! You heard him. I don't belong here. And I'm starting to wonder if I belong in Camelot either."

"Well, what Thorin's said is a load of rubbish. And what do you mean by you don't belong in Camelot, Merlin?" asked Bofur, frowned.

Merlin hesitated but then sighed yet again. "I never told any of you except for Elrond and Gandalf how I got to Middle-Earth, did I?"

Bofur shook his head.

"It was a year after Morgana's last attempt to seize Camelot. Arthur had been king for a while by then. He and I were returning home from a diplomatic mission to one of the neighboring kingdoms. Things were going so well and Arthur was slowly accepting magic. I was planning on telling him about mine before too much longer, as a matter of fact. Anyway, it was storming and just as we were crossing the Valley of the Fallen Kings, we were attacked by Morgana. She came out of nowhere and I was forced to use my magic to stop her. I defeated her, but the look on Arthur's face when he saw that I, the one person he trusted most and was practically close friends with had had _magic _for years and never told him…" Merlin's voice cracked and a sad look crossed his face. "It was the worst thing I could've imagined."

"Goodness," murmured Bofur. "What happened then?"

"I told Arthur I'd ever used magic for the good of Camelot, but there was little time for talk because the storm was getting worse. We took shelter in the Crystal Cave, a place of magic that I hate for good reason. I wanted to tell Arthur not to take refuge there, but I didn't think he'd listen and nor could I blame him. We sat there in that cave for _hours _just in silence. Arthur was so angry and hurt that I could almost feel it radiating off him. Not knowing what else to do, I gave him his space. Finally, he talked to me and asked for answers. I gave them to him and didn't leave a single detail out," said Merlin.

"Was he still angry then?" asked Bofur.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. He just listened in silence, not even interrupting the entire time and his face was unreadable. When I finished telling him and waited for his reaction, we were attacked again. One of Morgana's men had gotten in and he lashed out at us. I shoved Arthur out of the way and hit the man with my own spell, but I got hit. The next thing I knew, I fell back into one of the crystals and heard Arthur yelling my name and then there was this bright light. I passed out and woke up in Middle-Earth. I ended up wandering until I found Gandalf and the rest you know."

Bofur let out a soft whistle of astonishment. "But there's something else, isn't there? There's something you're keeping bottled up. You can tell me."

Merlin hesitated as he pulled his knees to chest. "Bofur, please don't tell anyone, I haven't even told Gandalf or Elrond, but as much I want to get back, part of me is scared to return."

"Why're you scared?"

"Well, what if I go home, only to find that Arthur hates me and wants to ban me from Camelot or worse? I'd die for Arthur. He's my best friend and my king. But I can't lose him." The thought had been on his mind quite a lot throughout the entire journey.

"And I sincerely doubt that you will lose him," said Bofur. He placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Listen, Merlin, I may not know a lot about Arthur and I can't promise what'll happen if or when you go back to Camelot, but I _do _know that if a king's willing to risk his neck for a servant who's shown him great loyalty, then he's probably going to be darn happy to see you when you get back. As will your Uncle Gaius and all your other kin and friends."

Merlin couldn't help but smile broadly at this and felt the ache of his burdens ease a bit. He silently wondered why he hadn't talked to Bofur or anyone else before. "Thanks, Bofur."

"What're friends for?" said Bofur. He then frowned. "Merlin, why is your sword glowing?"

"What?" Merlin looked down at the sword on his belt, and his eyes widened. It was glowing _blue_, which meant either orcs or goblins were near. "Oh, not good."

Thorin, who'd been awake for the last hour or so and silently listening to their conversation, then noticed that the ground beneath them was splitting. "Wake up! Everyone, wake up!"

Everyone awoke just as the floor gave away like a trap door and then they took a rather long and painful slide down into the depths of the mountain. When they landed, they were then swarmed upon by dozens of large, angry and ugly goblins.

Much to Merlin's surprise, the goblins left him alone and took no notice of him. They were too eager to capture the dwarves, which gave him a slight advantage. After making sure Aithusa was still safe in his bag, Merlin crept along the rickety bridges in the mountain searching for his friends and trying to come up with a plan.

Before he could reach them, however, he was met by one very angry and vicious goblin that attacked him. Merlin was frightened, but didn't let his fear dictate his actions. Rather, he just fought off the goblin with his sword before knocking it out with a spell. Right after he did this, the bridge broke and Merlin fell deeper into the mountain, and soon he knew only darkness.

XXX

Thorin and the others were dragged deep into the mountain and eventually came upon a Goblin City, which despite its light was as putrid looking as it smelled.

Thorin and the other dwarves were disarmed and their weapons were placed at the feet of the Great Goblin, a creature that was as vile and cruel as he was big. He was the ruler of the goblins and not someone that anyone with common sense wished to cross.

He looked less than pleased to see the dwarves in his domain. "Who would be so bold as to enter my kingdom armed?" he demanded, as he got off his throne. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"_Dwarves_, Your Malevolence," said a goblin.

"Dwarves?" repeated the Great Goblin, as his eyes narrowed.

"We found them on the front porch!" said the goblin.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them!" barked the Great Goblin. When the search of the dwarves was completed, he asked, "What're you doing in these parts? Speak!" None of them did. "Very well, if they'll not talk, then we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler and the bonebreaker and start with the youngest!"

The goblins in the mountain cheered and applauded at the Great Goblin's orders, but before they could be carried out, Thorin stepped forward. "Wait!"

At the sight of Thorin, the Great Goblin looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, the King Under the Mountain!" he said, mockingly as he mock-bowed. "Oh, but I forget. You don't have a mountain anymore, do you? And you're not a king, which makes you a nobody, really."

Thorin said nothing, but his eyes revealed his true fury at the Great Goblin's insults.

"I know someone who'd pay a pretty price for your head," said the Great Goblin. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin's hand clenched into an angry fist. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed," he hissed. "He was slain in battle long ago!"

The Great Goblin just laughed. "Azog's defiling days are far from over, dwarf," he said, before turning to one of his little minions. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize!"

The little goblin nodded and then went off.

As this went on, the goblin torture devices were brought into the pitiful throne room as the goblins sang rather nasty songs about what they intended to do with their captured dwarves. It was a nightmare.

All the singing ceased however, when one of the goblins dropped a sword at the Great Goblin's feet as though it were a hot poker. The sight of the blade made the Great Goblin cringe and look terrified.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin-Cleaver!" said the Great Goblin. "Kill the dwarves! Kill them all! Off with Thorin's head!"

All the other goblins grew panicked and angered as they obeyed the Great Goblin's orders. A fight went underway and just when it seemed Thorin was to be killed, there was a great burst of light that ceased the fight. It was courtesy of Gandalf, who'd followed the dwarves into the mountain and had come to their defense. He looked as dangerous as a storm.

"Take up arms and fight!" he commanded. "FIGHT!"

And with that, the dwarves managed to grab their weapons and a battle went underway. Only a fool made a dwarf angry and only an even bigger fool would fight a small army of them. The attacking goblins quickly fell, along with the Great Goblin who slipped off ledge and fell into the dark depths of the mountain.

"Follow me! Quick!" ordered Gandalf.

The dwarves obeyed and followed Gandalf through the mountain passages as quickly as they possibly could. It was quite dangerous for there were still countless goblins in the mountain and the passageways and bridges across the enormous crevices were almost too narrow for them to cross. Nevertheless, they stood together, fighting off the goblins with honor and strength.

They did everything possible to get through the mountain, including cutting ropes which left behind destroyed bridges in their wake, they took a great leap of faith across a dangerous swinging bridge. Gandalf even made a boulder fall from the rocks above and they used it to knock down any goblins that crossed its path.

Just as they thought they were free, the Great Goblin literally popped out of nowhere and blocked off their exit as they were surrounded on all sides. "Ha, ha! You thought you could escape me!" He flung his hammer at them and tried to whack Gandalf, but he missed. However, the filthy goblin was still a little confident for his own good. "What're you going to do now, Wizard?"

Gandalf looked neither afraid nor angry, only determined. He then swiftly destroyed the Great Goblin for good.

However, the fight and all the extra weight on the bridge they were all standing on, caused it to collapse. They ended up taking a rather long and seemingly endless and terrifying sled ride down to the bottom of the mountain, which finally ended with them in an enormous pile of wooden rubble, bruised and tired but alive nevertheless.

"Well, that could've been worse," said Bofur, as they got out of the rubble and collected themselves.

"Oh, shut up, Bofur. You'll jinx us all if you say stuff like that!" said Dwalin.

"He just did!" said Kili, looking panicked. "GANDALF!"

Dwalin proved to be correct, for there were countless goblins running towards them. There were far too many to fight, so Gandalf and the dwarves ran for the only thing that could help them now—daylight. For goblins couldn't stand the light of day.

XXX

Meanwhile, deep down below in the mountain, Merlin was not dead. In fact, he was lying on the cavern floor in pain and slowly coming to.

Aithusa had crawled out of his sack and was on Merlin's chest making frantic noises while licking his face, trying to awaken him. "Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead!" said the panicked dragon in Dragonese.

Merlin let out a soft groan. "Ow! Aithusa, please watch where you step. That hurts," he said, wincing as Aithusa stepped on a particularly painful spot on his chest.

Aithusa let out a sigh of relief before nuzzling Merlin's face and then crawling off his chest. "Should I heal you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think it's that bad. Just give me a minute," said Merlin.

Slowly and carefully, Merlin sat up and cradled his injured torso as he examined himself. His ribs were definitely cracked, if not broken. Judging from the bump on his head and the throbbing, he had a headache and most likely a concussion as well. His left shoulder felt dislocated, which wasn't winced when he felt his leg stinging was dismayed to see a nasty-looking wound on his left leg that hurt something terrible. He tore off part of his shirt and clumsily used it to tie up his leg wound. He then tensed when he heard a noise. "What was that?"

Aithusa looked scared. "Something nasty's here. I don't like it."

Merlin frowned in concern. If there was something here Aithusa didn't like, then chances were it was bad. Thankfully, he still had his sack, which was a good thing. He ordered the dragon back into the sack, and when Aithusa obeyed, Merlin muttered a spell to make the pain he felt go away before slinging the bag back onto his shoulder and making his way through the cave.

He stopped in his tracks and hid when he saw a bald, pale and slimy creature with startling enormous pale blue eyes and wearing a filthy loincloth was walking by with a load of smelly fish. A gold ring lay fell off its finger and it was talking to itself in the most unusual way Merlin had ever heard.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he made the ring fly into his hand. He bit his tongue to keep himself from gasping at the amount of dark magic and evilness that he felt from the ring. Merlin then frowned as he remembered something from a book he'd once read in the darker sections of the castle library at Camelot.

Ancient folklore and tales had once spoken of a dark ring containing pure evil that could supposedly restore an evil being back to power. Because of the ring's power and almost complete indestructability, the stories said that only the "_flames of Mordor or the white dragon's fire_" could destroy the ring. The flames of Mordor could destroy it because that was where the ring had been forged, and the white dragon's fire because of the purity and goodness of the creature.

Despite not knowing for certain if the ring Merlin held was that exact ring, Merlin decided not to chance it. He slipped off his sack and told Aithusa to come out for a moment before holding up the ring.

"Aithusa, when I toss this up, I want you to destroy this with your fire as quickly as you can. Don't ask why, just do it. Okay?"

Aithusa looked confused, but nodded. When Merlin tossed the ring into the air, the little dragon blew its hottest fire onto the ring, obliterating it into nothing within seconds.

"Good boy," said Merlin, as he stroked the dragon's head. "Now, get back into the sack and be quiet. Don't come out unless I tell you to. Understand?"

Aithusa nodded and obeyed.

After slinging his pack back over his shoulder, Merlin took a deep breath and continued through the cave, trying to find a way out. He ended up finding the strange creature from before when he heard its painful moaning which turned into singing.

"_The cold dark lands, they bites our hands and gnaws our feets. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, they bear no meat! Cold as death without no breath, it's good to eat!_" sang the creature.

Merlin ducked behind a rock when he came upon a large lake in the mountain and spotted the creature eating its fish rather messily. He took a moment to compose himself and try to decide whether or not to ask the creature for help, only to look up to the rock above him where the creature was now lurking. It leapt down and met him with a sickening grin on its face.

"Bless us and splash us, precious!" it said. "That's a meaty mouthful!"

Before it could try to eat Merlin, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the creature flew back a few feet. Merlin then drew his sword and held it to the creature's throat. "Don't even think about it," he snarled. "Now, I want you to answer me truthfully when I ask you some questions. Lie and you won't like the consequences. Nod if you understand."

Normally, Merlin wasn't like that, but he was tired and angry and needed to get out of the cave and he was _not _in a good mood. As Gandalf had said, only a fool aroused a warlock's anger.

The creature looked terrified as it nodded.

"Good. Now, who are you and do you know the way out of here?" demanded Merlin.

"We is Gollum," he said. "We knows the way out. What are you? You carry Elfish blade, yet you is not an elfs."

"No, I'm not an elf. My name is Merlin. I'm a warlock and a Dragonlord," said Merlin. He drew his sword back, which allowed the creature to move, but Merlin still kept his blade out and his guard up.

Gollum frowned. "Warlockes?" it repeated. "What is a warlockes, precious? And what is a Dragonlordes?"

"It means I can do magic. How else do you think you went flying across the room just now?" said Merlin, exasperated. He was starting to get even more confused and puzzled by Middle-Earth's creatures. "And being a Dragonlord means I can command them and make them do as I please, which also means, I can make one come here and eat you if you try to harm me."

Gollum looked terrified. "Oh, no, no, no!" it said, quickly as it walked around the cave. "No, we doesn't like to eat magic people. Tastes nasty, magic does. Not soft or juicy. Too tough on the teeth, it is. And we doesn't like dragons, no. Scary and nasty they are, yes. Not fit for eating."

"Then keep that in mind if you try anything," warned Merlin. "Now, you said you knew the way out of here. Tell me how to get out of here and I'll leave you peace."

Gollum looked intrigued at this. "We knows safe paths for Merlines. Safe paths in the dark." Instantly, Gollum's smiling face changed to a dark scowl. "Shut up!"

Merlin frowned in confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"We wasn't talking to you!" hissed Gollum, as it ducked behind a rock. "Oh, yes, we was, precious. We was."

Merlin growled in frustration. This creature was either completely mad or without any brains whatsoever. Either way, Merlin was running out of time. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing—"

"Games?" interrupted Gollum, eagerly as it hopped onto the rock in front of Merlin. "We _loves _games, doesn't we, precious? Oh, yes! Does Merlines like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

"Uh…" said Merlin, not quite sure how to reply. "Yes?"

Gollum looked thrilled. "We play game of riddles. If the warlockes wins, Gollum will show it the ways out. If the warlockes wins, it will make great food for Gollum and precious and have to find way out alone. Deal?"

_Great._ As if he didn't have enough trouble trying to understand old Kilgarrah's cryptic nonsense. Now he had to decipher Gollum's nonsense too. Merlin was a clever young man, but riddles weren't exactly his forte. But he had no choice in the matter.

"It's a deal," he said. "Ask away. Whoever cannot guess the answer to a riddle after three guesses or gives up, loses. Agreed?"

Gollum nodded. "What has roots as nobody sees and is taller than tree? Up, up, up, it goes, and yet it never grows."

Merlin didn't even have to think about that one. "A mountain."

Gollum laughed. "Yes, yes. It is warlockes turn now. Ask us. Ask us!"

"Okay, okay, okay," said Merlin, as he sheathed his sword. "Give me a moment. You asked me a very good riddle." The flattery made Gollum smile and hopefully bought Merlin a little more time. After a few moments, Merlin came up with a riddle. "Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ and then they stamp, then they stand still."

Gollum was quiet and the expressions on his face show his concentration and trying to figure out the riddle. "Teeth?" it said, finally.

_Blast it. _Merlin was forced to nod and confirm it.

Gollum was thrilled. "Oh, teeth! Very good, Precious, very good. But we only have six."

"My apologies, I didn't know," said Merlin, dryly. "Your turn."

Gollum nodded. "Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

Merlin didn't have a clue what the answer to that riddle was, but nevertheless, he tried to solve it while also trying to ignore Gollum's pesky mutterings. He figured it out when a breeze blew by, touching his cheek. _Wind. Of course! _"It's the wind, isn't it?"

Gollum looked furious and let out a vicious snarl. "Very clever, warlockses. Very clever."

"Ah, ah, ah!" warned Merlin, when Gollum approached him. "Move towards me again and I'll turn you into a toad and leave you for the snakes to eat. Do you want that?"

Gollum slunk back and shook its head. "No."

"Then be quiet and keep back while I give you another riddle," said Merlin. "A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid!"

Gollum walked away and muttered to itself for many a good long moment before replying. "Egges! Egges!" it cried, in delight.

Merlin sighed in disappointment. _I'm never going to get out of here. _Gollum though quite mad, which was most likely due to that accursed ring Merlin destroyed, was proving to be smarter than Merlin had given Gollum credit for.

"We has one for you now," said Gollum, snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. "All things it devours, birds, trees, beasts and flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stone to meal. Now answer us."

Merlin was at a lost for an answer and tried to stall for time. "Give me time. I gave you plenty of it with my last riddle!" he said. Then it struck him. _Wait, time. Of course! Time is the only thing that can consume everything. _"The answer to your riddle is time!"

Gollum let out a cry of frustration and anger as it picked up a rock. It was going to betray Merlin whether he won or not, of that much Merlin was now certain. "Last riddle. Last chance."

"Oh, I know just the riddle," said Merlin. _Why didn't I think of this before? _"In the world of Camelot, I am known by two names. One is Merlin, yet the second is not the same. What is my second name?" Merlin was known as Emrys by the Druids and that was common knowledge among them, but Gollum wasn't from Camelot and nor was he a Druid. So, it was highly unlikely that he'd know Merlin's other name.

Gollum looked shocked by Merlin's riddle and glared. "That's not fair! It's not fair! It's against the rules! Ask us another one!"

"No," said Merlin, flatly. "That wasn't part of the deal. You said ask a question and that's my question. You can either try and answer with three guesses or forfeit now. Your choice." _Either way, you'll lose. _

Gollum didn't like that, but didn't protest any further. "Second name…second name…" it muttered. "Your second name is Magic One!"

"Wrong!" said Merlin. "Guess again!" _But it's not a bad guess, I'll give him that._

Gollum frowned again and after a moment of muttering, he tried again. "Red Scarf!"

Merlin frowned. _Red Scarf? Who ever heard of such a name? _"Wrong again. Last chance. What is my second name?"

Gollum cried out in frustration. "Names, names, names…Draco! Or Big Ears!"

"Two answers at the same time and both were wrong," said Merlin, smugly. "You lost. Now, show me the way out as per our deal."

Gollum just glared. "We don't remember any deal!" Gollum then leapt up and tried to attack Merlin, but Merlin used a spell to knock Gollum out cold.

Merlin breathed heavily as he then examined Gollum. Merlin felt a pang of pity for the creature. From what he could learn via his magic, Gollum had been a victim of dark magic for centuries and it had left Gollum mad and miserable. Merlin decided to rectify that.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're happier than you were before," he murmured. He then turned Gollum into a small harmless fish and set the fish loose into the lake. While it was a kind act, it still left Merlin directionless. Fortunately, after a moment's thinking, Merlin remembered a spell he'd read of once and mentally slapped himself for not remembering it before. "_Patheo revelio!_"

A light then appeared and lit up a path which led out of the cave. Smiling to himself, Merlin followed the light.

Eventually, after what seemed like a never-ending journey, Merlin emerged from the dark mountain tunnel and came upon Gandalf and the dwarves, who were now resting and looking as though they were exhausted and had escaped a great danger.

"…five, six, seven, eight," murmured Gandalf, who was counting them. "Bifur, Bofur. That makes ten. Fili, Kili. That's twelve. And there's Bombur. That makes thirteen." His eyes widened in panicked worry as he realized who was missing. "But where's the fourteenth? Where's Merlin? Has anyone seen Merlin? Where's Merlin?"

The dwarves then became aware of Merlin's absence and frantically looked around, but they didn't see their missing Dragonlord for Merlin was concealed by the tree as he slowly came down the mountain.

"Who saw Merlin last?" demanded Gandalf.

"I did," said Bombur, after a moment's thought. "He was following us when we were first cornered, but then he just up and vanished! I don't know what happened to him."

"I'll tell you what's happened!" said Thorin, loudly and angrily. "That blasted boy saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his little home in Camelot and is too much of a coward to help us! He won't slay Smaug, so he left us!"

That earned Thorin many an angry shout and protest from the dwarves and Gandalf, as they didn't believe Merlin was a coward.

"How dare you speak of Merlin like that!" snarled Gandalf. "Merlin's young and may not do what pleases you, but he's got a braver heart than some and he's a fine man."

"Then where is he?" challenged Thorin. "Long gone from what I can tell!"

"I'm not, actually," said Merlin, loudly, getting their attention as he came into view. "I'm right here, if you must know."

Everyone but Thorin looked relieved to see Merlin alive and well. Gandalf looked especially relieved as he'd been quite worried.

"Merlin!" he cried, happily. "I've never been so happy to see anyone before in my life. Where on earth have you been?"

"How did you escape the goblins?" asked Kili.

"It's a long story," said Merlin. He hoped they wouldn't demand details as didn't want to tell them about the evil and darkness he'd sensed within the ring he'd found and how he had most likely just stopped a potential threat. Who would believe him even if he did? "When I was chasing after you lot, I fought off a goblin and in the fight, I lost my footing and fell. I ended up deep beneath the mountain and got lost in the caves before I managed to find my way out. I ran into quite a bit of trouble, I'm afraid. I—ow!"

The "ow" was due to Gandalf's rather tight embrace and Merlin's anti-pain spell having worn off. He wobbled slightly before Gandalf helped him lay back against one of the trees and it was then that everyone noticed his injured leg and labored breathing.

"Merlin, lad, you're hurt!" said Balin, concerned. "And pretty badly by the looks of it. Why didn't you say something before?"

"I had other things to worry about and besides, I've endured worse," said Merlin, weakly. "It's just a leg wound, some damaged ribs and one of my shoulders is dislocated."

Thorin just snorted in disbelief while Gandalf and the other dwarves looked shocked, but the wizard quickly regained his composure.

Gandalf then scowled and shook his head. "Regardless of what you've been through in the past, Merlin, your wounds still need some proper attention. Where're your herbs and bandages?"

"In my sack," said Merlin, as he slid it off his uninjured shoulder.

Before Gandalf could reach into Merlin's sack, Aithusa popped out, having decided that enough was enough. The little dragon was most displeased upon hearing the extent of Merlin's wounds. Aithusa scolded Merlin greatly in Dragonese and said some other things that were better left unsaid.

"You said you weren't badly hurt! Daddy, how could you not tell me?" scolded Aithusa.

"Because I'm _not _that badly hurt, and if you recall, we had bigger issues to worry about than my injuries!" said Merlin, rolling his eyes.

Gandalf and the dwarves didn't know what Aithusa was saying, but they all looked quite amused at seeing Merlin being scolded by the hatchling.

"Let me heal you, _please_," said Aithusa, with pleading eyes. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Merlin sighed, unable to refuse the little dragon. "Okay, fine. Heal my leg first. Do you need me to take off my shirt and jacket so you can get my ribs and shoulder?"

Aithusa nodded. After he healed Merlin's leg wound, (much to everyone's surprise) Merlin slid off his shirt and jacket with some difficulty, which caused everyone's eyes, including that of Thorin's, to widen in shock, for Merlin's torso and abdomen were littered with numerous scars and bruises and the signs of broken ribs. One of scars on Merlin's torso was particularly nasty-looking for it was a large circular burn that gave the appearance of being old and yet not fully healed.

"Merciful heaven, Merlin! Where on earth did you get those scars?" demanded Nori, as Aithusa healed Merlin of his wounds. "No, don't answer that. _How _did you get like that is the question I should be asking. How does a warlock who's only half-decent with a sword get those kinds of scars?"

"Line of duty," said Merlin, as he slipped his clothes back on. "Life in Camelot as Arthur's protector doesn't come without cost. I'm not a warrior, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to do what's necessary to protect my king and my loved ones."

Everyone except for Thorin looked at Merlin with respect and admiration.

"But how did Aithusa heal you? I didn't know dragons could do that," said Fili.

Merlin shrugged as he stood up. "Dragons are creatures of magic. There are some things about them even _I _can't explain."

"Indeed," said Gandalf, looking intrigued. "Are you all right now, Merlin?"

"I'm fine," assured Merlin. He wasn't lying. He felt so much better than he did before. He wasn't in pain anymore.

"Why did you come back, Merlin?" asked Thorin, speaking at last. "You could've gone off and found another way to get back to Camelot. That's what you want, isn't it? You're more homesick than a lost child."

Gandalf and the dwarves fell silent as Merlin sighed and then looked straight into Thorin's eyes with a determined look on his face.

"Look, Thorin, I know you doubt me and I know you're angry with me for refusing to kill Smaug. I understand that, believe me. And you're right. I _do_ miss Camelot. I won't deny it. I miss Arthur, I miss the castle, I miss my books, I miss going into the woods to talk to Kilgarrah, I miss my friends and I miss my family. I'm homesick, I admit it. But I came back for the same reason I agreed to go on this journey," said Merlin.

"And what was that?" asked Thorin, as his eyes narrowed.

"Not because of a promise to return home where I belong, because it was the right thing to do. That's why I do everything in my life," said Merlin. "And also because I consider all of you my friends and I don't abandon friends. All you have been homesick a lot longer than I have. You've been fighting for _years _to reclaim what's rightfully yours even though so many are against you. Camelot's my home and where I belong. I'm helping you get your home and where you belong back to you because it's right. Whether or not I get home doesn't matter. I made a choice and I'm seeing it through to the end."

Thorin almost looked pleased with Merlin's answer, and everyone else was quite satisfied with the reply. If there was any doubt that Merlin belong with them in their company, it was gone now, for he'd proven that he was a great man.

They were then all startled by the sound of wargs howling as the darkness fell. Quickly, Aithusa scrambled back into Merlin's bag and they all ran for their lives. Before long, they were stranded at a cliff's edge and forced to go up into the trees.

Once they were in the trees, Gandalf found a moth and whispered it instructions before it took off into the night.

The situation grew steadily worse when Azog appeared riding a white warg just as the Great Goblin had claimed. Everyone was shocked, but none more so than Thorin, who had believed the monster to be dead.

"Do you smell it, Dwarf Prince?" hissed Azog, mockingly. "The smell of fear. I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be," whispered Thorin, clearly upset.

Merlin felt a pang of sympathy for Thorin, but there was little time to dwell on it as the white orc then ordered their deaths. The wargs attacked. Whether they were trying to break down the trees or shake the trees enough for them to fall, no one knew, but the wargs' efforts were working. The trees were uprooted and fell, forcing everyone to jump into one very tall tree that was on the very edge of the cliff and left them trapped.

At that point, Merlin, Aithusa and Gandalf came up with a small plan. They sent down fire-balls which drove the wargs away. Unfortunately, the tree then bent back and began to break as it lay perilously over the edge of the cliff. While everyone else was trying to hang on for dear life, Thorin let his anger and grief overcome his senses.

He managed to climb the tree and walk across the trunk with his sword drawn as he then launched into battle against Azog. The fight was great and before long, it seemed Thorin was to be lost to them for he was losing badly and quickly. Azog's warg sank its teeth into Thorin as though the dwarf were a bone, but Thorin got himself free by whacking the warg's nose with his weapon. It did little good, for though he was free, Thorin was now too badly injured and tired to defend himself, which left him at the mercy of the orcs.

Just as Thorin was about to be slain, his life was spared by Merlin. The young warlock had managed to climb up and gotten to Thorin's side. He flung himself at the orc, which knocked the beast down before Merlin stood protectively over Thorin with a fierce look in his eyes.

"If you want Thorin, then you'll have to go through me, Azog," growled Merlin, as he drew his Elvin blade.

Azog and his pack of orcs just laughed. "Kill him!"

Before they could, however, the other dwarves managed to join in the battle and with a great war cry, they fought the orcs and wargs. Despite nearly getting himself killed a few times, Merlin stood guard over Thorin, refusing to leave his side. The battle then turned in their favor when enormous and majestic eagles came. The eagles destroyed the wargs and orcs before taking off with Merlin and the others as their passengers.

The flight on the eagles went long into the night and into most of the dawn. It wasn't as quite thrilling as flight on a dragon's back, in Merlin's opinion. Rather it was smoother and more graceful. But the great view and the sights were just as majestic and wonderful if not more. Even Aithusa was enjoying himself on the flight.

The eagles eventually landed them on a mountaintop and as soon as Gandalf was off an eagle's back, he turned his attention to Thorin, who lay unconscious and badly injured. "Thorin!" he said, as he began tending to him with a spell.

Thorin's eyes soon fluttered open and his labored breathing eased. "Is Merlin all right?" he whispered.

Gandalf heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes. Merlin is here. He's quite safe."

Thorin was then helped to his feet by Gandalf and the dwarves and he met Merlin's gaze as the young warlock stood a few feet away, watching him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"You!" said Thorin. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

Merlin couldn't speak and nor could he move. Were his senses deceiving him or was Thorin on the verge of tears?

"Did I not say you would be a burden? Did I not say you were a coward for refusing to use your Dragonlord powers to slay Smaug?" challenged Thorin, as he stepped closer to Merlin. "Did I not say you wouldn't survive in the Wild? Did I not say you had no place among us?"

Merlin couldn't help but nod. "Yes. You did."

Tears escaped Thorin's eyes. "And yet you stood by me and you came back in spite of everything I said and did. You risked yourself to protect me when I had done nothing to deserve your loyalty or your friendship. I've never misjudged a person so badly in all my life as I have you, Merlin," he said, as his voice cracked.

Merlin was then shocked but happy nevertheless when Thorin then tightly embraced him. Merlin returned the embrace, silently pleased to have finally earned Thorin's respect. Everyone cheered and celebrated as this occurred, both in happiness at being alive and in Merlin and Thorin's new friendship.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Thorin, when they broke apart. He seemed truly regretful. "I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You don't have to apologize, I understand completely," said Merlin, as Aithusa purred in agreement. "And I'm sorry for yelling and keeping secrets as I did. I can't promise what'll happen when I face Smaug. But I _can _promise that I'll do what's necessary to stop him and give you back your home. I just hope you and I can be friends."

Thorin smiled at him. "We're more than just friends, Merlin," he said, as he tightly gripped Merlin's hand. "We're family."

Merlin smiled back and then noticed the look on Thorin's face as the dwarf looked over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin followed Thorin's gaze and then spotted the Lonely Mountain in the distance just beyond the horizon.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain," murmured Merlin.

"The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth," said Gandalf, smiling.

"Our home," said Thorin, happily.

A bird's squawking caught their attention.

"A raven!" exclaimed Ori. "The birds are returning to the mountain,"

Merlin frowned. "That wasn't a raven, Ori. That was a thrush. I think it's a sign."

Thorin smiled again. "A good omen. I think the worst is behind us."

"I think you're right," said Merlin.

Perhaps Thorin was right about it being a good omen. Perhaps the worst was behind them now. After all, what else could possibly lay ahead of them besides Smaug?


	5. Spiders and Elves

**Spiders and Elves**

Despite losing much of their provisions and luggage and having neither ponies nor horses any longer, the traveling company resumed their quest.

Once they got off the mountaintop, they traveled for many, many miles until finally making camp just as the sun began to set. Merlin's sack still contained some herbs for eating, so he used them to add a bit of extra flavor to the meat he cooked after Aithusa had had a successful hunt with one of the dwarves.

Over dinner, Merlin ended up telling them everything that had happened after he'd fallen. Despite his previous desire not to tell them about the ring, Merlin couldn't bring himself to lie, so he left out no details in his tale. Everyone listened with great interest and found his story simply exciting.

"…when I finally remembered the spell, I used it to find my way out. I followed the path and eventually found you," said Merlin.

"And you actually spared that foul creature that betrayed you?" said Ori, in disbelief.

Merlin nodded. "He'd been driven mad by that blasted ring's dark magic. It seemed better to give him the peace he'd been denied rather than killing him."

"Aye. Sometimes compassion's the better choice," said Balin, in agreement.

Gandalf let out a few smoke rings. "And you're sure that ring you found is destroyed?"

"Positive," assured Merlin. "Aithusa's fire-breath reduced it to nothing. Why?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've just fulfilled another part of the prophecy, Merlin," said Gandalf. "The prophecy said that a great evil would be destroyed at your white dragon's fire. It seems you've possibly prevented something terrible from ever returning."

"Indeed," said Merlin, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, all I can say is, Gandalf was right before," said Thorin. "There _is _more to you than we or even you first thought, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at this. "If you say so."

"And he does," said Gandalf, as he put away his smoking-pipe. "Now, I think that's enough chatter for one evening. We'd best get some sleep. For we still have quite a long journey ahead of us and we need to meet up with an old friend of mine so we can restock our supplies before I go to the south for a little while."

All at once, Thorin and the other dwarves groaned and looked most disappointed and distressed, for they had begun to think Gandalf was going to stay with them and come all the way on their quest to help them.

"Hush, all of you! I'm not leaving this evening or evening tomorrow!" said Gandalf, sternly and loudly to silence the dwarves. "I'm going to stay until I'm sure you can be left alone. I do intend to return, but not for a while. I wouldn't leave you unless it were necessary."

"And just what business is it that you intend to attend to?" demanded Thorin.

"I think I know," said Merlin, before Gandalf could speak. He looked at the wizard. "You're going after the Necromancer, aren't you?"

Gandalf nodded. "I must. Regardless of what Saruman believes, I _know _there's something wrong happening in the south. Radagast and I must investigate it and stop it. But I will be back when I can, this I promise you. A wizard always keeps his word and I do intend to get you home one way or another, Merlin."

"I understand," said Merlin. He didn't like the idea of Gandalf leaving, but he understood the seriousness of the situation and knew Gandalf was needed to help Radagast. "Should I go with you, Gandalf?"

"No, Merlin. You're needed here. Someone's got to watch over the dwarves and I can think of no one better. Radagast and I will be fine, especially since we'll have that blade you furnished for us," said Gandalf. "Besides, Elrond would have my head and I'd let him, if I allowed you to come and deal with this Necromancer."

Merlin laughed along with everyone else.

"So, who is this friend of yours you intend to take us to?" asked Fili.

"His name is Beorn, and he's a shape-shifter," said Gandalf. "He changes into the form of a large black bear whenever it suits him most and he's fiercely protective of the animals in his home, all the beautifully fine cattle, horses, bees and whatnot. They're very well-cared for and they're exceedingly loyal to him. He's a good fellow, but I must warn you not to arouse his anger, for he sometimes has trouble keeping to his temper."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Merlin. He didn't know whether or not he was going to like this Beorn character from what Gandalf had told him, but he had no doubt it would be a rather interesting experience.

Merlin then put out the fire and soon fell asleep along with everyone else.

XXX

The following day after much traveling, they neared Beorn's house.

Gandalf warned them all that they needed to handle this with delicacy and gentleness and not overwhelm Beorn, so just he and Merlin would approach first and then the dwarves would follow in pairs at Gandalf's signal.

Merlin and Gandalf soon came to a wooden gate, high and broad beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low, wooden buildings. Some thatched and made of unshaped logs, barns and stables and sheds and a long, low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of beehives all bell-shaped with tops made of straw. The noise of the giant bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled the air.

The wizard and warlock pushed open the heavy creaking gate and went down a wide track towards the house. A few horses that were very sleek and well-groomed trotted up across the grass and looked at them intently with very intelligent faces before galloping off to the buildings to warn their master of Gandalf and Merlin's arrival.

Soon, they reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. In the middle, there was lying a great oak-trunk with many lopped branches inside it. Standing near was a huge man with a thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was clothed in a grey woolen tunic which went down to his knees, and he was leaning on a large axe. The horses from earlier were standing by him with their noses at his shoulder. This was Beorn.

"Ugh, it's all right!" said Beorn to the horses. "It's no one dangerous. It's just Gandalf and one of his strays. You can be off."

The horses neighed before trotting away.

"'_Just Gandalf and one of his strays_,'?" repeated the wizard, as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that the way you address all your old friends these days, Beorn?"

"Not all my friends. Just you," said Beorn, laughing as they shook hands. "It's good to see you, Gandalf. You look well. Who's this stray of yours?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at being called a stray but said nothing. _Since when am I stray?_

"This here is Merlin and he's not a stray, he's my new friend," said Gandalf. "He's also an accomplished warlock. Merlin, this is Beorn. He's an old friend and the strongest shape-shifter I've ever known."

"Good to meet you," said Beorn, as they shook hands. "How'd you get mixed up with him?"

"It's a long story," said Merlin.

"One we were hoping to talk about over dinner," said Gandalf. "Could we trouble you for a place to stay for the night, Beorn?"

"I might have room," said Beorn, as he folded his arms across his chest. "But trouble tends to follow you, Gandalf. So, for what reason would I be boarding you and any other strays that you're hiding besides our old friendship? I do hope it's a good one."

"I think it is," said Merlin. He turned his head and shook his sack. "Aithusa, come on out for a moment, would you?"

Merlin's bag rustled and after a few moments, Aithusa poked his head out and yawned.

Beorn looked astonished at the sight of the hatchling.

"A dragon! A _white dragon! _Gandalf, why didn't you say you had a Dragonlord among you carrying such a rare creature at once?" exclaimed Beorn.

"I didn't know white dragons _were _rare," said Gandalf, simply. "And how on earth did you know Merlin is a Dragonlord?"

"Just because I live in the woods doesn't make me a fool, Gandalf. I know what the prophecy says of a lord of dragons with a white dragon and now I see it's come true," said Beorn. "Can I also assume that you've got an entire pack of strays with you and you're having one of your adventures again, old friend?"

"You'd be correct. But I wouldn't call thirteen dwarves seeking to reclaim Erebor 'a pack of strays.' Not to their faces, anyhow," said Gandalf.

Beorn's eyes widened. "Thirteen dwarves!" he exclaimed. "And you're going off to reclaim _Erebor? _If you didn't have Merlin here and if I didn't know you as I do, I'd say you've gone mad and off on a fool's errand. No doubt you've been running into goblins, orcs and wargs throughout your entire journey, haven't you?"

"How did you know?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"What my animals hear, they tell me, young Merlin. It's no secret that Azog's put a price on Thorin Oakenshield's head and word has reached me of the Great Goblin's death," said Beorn. "No doubt that was your doing."

"Indeed," said Gandalf, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now, about our request—?"

Beorn was quiet and his brow was wrinkled in thought before he finally replied, "Oh, all right, _fine_! You can all stay here for as long as you need. But only because you and I are old friends, Gandalf, and I want to examine Merlin's dragon. If any one of those dwarves makes a mess or goes near the animals without my permission, there will be trouble. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," promised Gandalf. He then signaled for the dwarves to come and they did, in pairs just as instructed before they all walked into Beorn's house.

Inside Beorn's house was a large hall lined with great wooden columns, a great fire-pit and a hole in the roof for the smoke were in the center of the it all, there was a rather long table with plenty of seats for everyone, a kitchen to the side and what appeared to be a medium-sized shed inside the house.

They were given a fine dinner and a place to sleep. Merlin offered to help cook, but Beorn refused saying being able to examine Aithusa was payment enough and it wasn't for a guest to cook for his host.

During dinner, they told Beorn of how Merlin had come to Middle-Earth and his role in their journey and they told him of their quest and all their adventures up to that point. Beorn listened with great interest and examined Aithusa after the dragon had finished eating. He praised Merlin's skill in keeping the dragon hatchling so well-cared for and happy and told them all tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains and especially of the dark and dangerous wood that lay outstretched far to the north and south, a day's ride before them, barring their way to the east, the terrible forest of Mirkwood.

Nobody liked to hear Beorn's tale for they gave a sense of dread and fear, but they wisely listened regardless so that they might have some idea of the dangers they would undoubtedly face once inside the Mirkwood forest.

Dinner eventually ended and they all went to bed to get a good night's sleep before resuming their journey, come the morning.

When morning came and everyone had had their fill of breakfast, they went outside the house and began putting their new sacks on the horses and ponies that Beorn was generously loaning to them along with the provision he also gave them.

Beorn strapped a small bag onto Merlin's horse. "Don't be fooled by the size," he warned Merlin. "The bag was given to me by a traveling magician and it's enchanted to store up to two months' worth of food and water. But I advise you to go sparingly on it, for there isn't much food or drink beyond the edge of the Mirkwood."

"I'll remember that," promised Merlin. If need be, he'd eat and drink nothing and give all he could to the dwarves and Aithusa. "Anything else I should know?"

"Plenty," said Beorn, gravely. "There's a river in the Mirkwood that's strong yet it's black as pitch. You mustn't drink from it nor bathe in it, for it's full of dark magic. It'll make you drowsy and forgetful so that you either drown in it or make you easy prey for the savage and dark beasts of the forest. And whatever you do, _do not _under _any _circumstances, wander off the forest path. When you reach the gate of the forest, I must ask you to send back my horses and ponies. But I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors and should you ever come back this way, my home's open to you all, especially you, Merlin."

Merlin thanked Beorn for his assistance and kindness and then joined the others in the resuming of their journey.

XXX

Their traveling resumed and they covered a great many mile over the next few days, but the feeling of peace they'd felt when seeing the thrush flying towards the Lonely Mountain was long since gone. Now, there was only dread and fear, especially when they reached the edge of the Mirkwood forest, for it looked anything but pleasant.

After distributing the luggage as equally as possible amongst Merlin and the dwarves, they sent the horses and ponies off and Gandalf departed with the promise to return when he could, leaving them to face the dangers alone.

They walked in single file. The entrance to the path was like a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen to bear more than a few blackened leaves. The path itself was narrow and wound in and out of the trunks. Soon the light at the gate was like a little bright hole far behind and the quiet was so deep that the sound of their footsteps seemed to thump along while all the trees leaned over them and listened.

Although Merlin lit their lanterns with tiny glowing lights formed of magic, the forest was as dark as night, which didn't ease anyone's discomfort, especially when there were frequent strange noises in the dark and they sometimes passed dark, dense cobwebs that were much too thick to belong to normal-sized spiders.

Little Aithusa was especially scared of the wood and because of his fears, he only came out of Merlin's sack to eat. Otherwise, he stayed in Merlin's sack, which the warlock kept close to him at all times.

The journey through the forest seemed endless and before long, their supplies began to dwindle and everyone became ill with a desire to see even a speck of sky or sunlight. It was quite a miserable journey.

One night, Merlin was keeping watch. Save for the lanterns, there was no light as the fire had gone out already and the glow of the lanterns' light was the only thing making Merlin feel less afraid.

Thorin, who'd just woken up, rose from his makeshift bed as he noticed Merlin's shivers and tensing. "You all right, Merlin?" he asked, concerned as he sat down beside him.

Thorin had been showing more concern and consideration towards Merlin of late, as if he was proving he meant what he said about being brothers in arms.

"Fine. I just don't like it here. It gives me the creeps and feels wrong," said Merlin. The old Mirkwood forest reminded him too much of the Valley of the Fallen Kings and other terrible places like that back home.

"You're not alone. It's the same for all of us," said Thorin. He especially hated the Mirkwood forest because of its darkness and lack of food and water. "The sooner we get out of this wretched forest, the better."

"It's not just that. I have this feeling we're being watched," admitted Merlin.

Thorin frowned in concerned. "How long have you been feeling like that?"

"Ever since we came here. At first I thought it was just nerves, but after seeing those spider webs, I'm beginning to wonder," said Merlin. "Radagast said something about giant spiders in the woods, remember? They might be lurking around here somewhere." _I pray to heaven that I'm wrong, though._

Thorin's frown deepened. "You may be right," he said, after a moment. "We'll have to watch ourselves even more carefully. If we _do _encounter any spiders, use fire against them."

Merlin nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Thorin, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

"Yes?"

"Ever since we got here, I've had this bad feeling and what happened in the mountain proved the dangers of separation, so I want to establish a way of communication between you and me just to be on the safe side," said Merlin. "There's a spell, but I don't want to do it without your permission."

Thorin looked interested. "What does this spell do?"

"Simply put? We'd be able to communicate with our minds. I'd hear you in my head and you'd hear me in yours, but even then, it'd only be if you wished it," explained Merlin. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just—"

"I want it," interrupted Thorin. "With all the dangers in the forest, it might be best." Once, he wouldn't have even considered Merlin's opinion or advice, but things had changed.

"Okay," said Merlin, relieved. "Just stay still, close your eyes and relax."

Thorin did as asked.

Merlin then placed his hands on Thorin's temples and muttered a spell under his breath, which then allowed them to communicate with their minds.

_Can you hear me, Thorin? _asked Merlin.

_Yes, I can_, said Thorin. He looked a bit startled at their new link, but he was accepting of it nevertheless. _I don't think there's even a word for how this feels. _

_How about 'incredible'? _suggested Merlin.

_Indeed, _said Thorin. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. _Get some sleep. I'll keep watch for a while. You look like you need some rest._

_I'm fine_, said Merlin, dismissively. True, he'd been up very late throughout their travels through the forest and gotten very little sleep, but he didn't care. He was far too anxious to get any proper rest. He felt he could stay awake for hours yet.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. _That wasn't a request, Merlin. You're no good to anyone half-awake and don't think I don't know you've been keeping everyone else asleep while you stay up and keep watch all night these past few days._

Merlin looked sheepish, but didn't deny it. _Fine, I'll try to sleep. I can't guarantee that I will actually sleep, though._

_Just do it, Merlin, _said Thorin.

_Fine. I will._

Merlin lay on his makeshift bed and pulled his sack close to him before succumbing to a dark and fitful sleep.

XXX

The days of traveling that followed melted into weeks and they were all very miserable ones at best. The gloom and darkness of the forest seemed endless. In the absence of sunlight or even a breeze, tempers grew rather short and everyone grew cross about something or another. When Thorin grew fed up with the seemingly endless forest, he ordered Merlin to climb up a large tree to see if the forest ended soon.

Merlin obeyed and when he climbed the tree, he saw sunlight and the sky, felt a wonderful breeze touch his face and saw many magnificent butterflies in many colors and sizes, but saw no end to the forest. The forest went on for many more miles in all directions. Needless to say, the dwarves weren't the least bit happy about it and Merlin thought it best not to tell them of the good things he'd seen.

Some time later, when some of the dwarves wanted to stray off the path and look for an alternative route out of the forest, Merlin sternly reminded them of Beorn's warning to stay on the path and threatened to turn them into toads and carry them in his sack until he decided otherwise if they disobeyed. He ended up following through on his threat when Bombur, Fili and Ori went off the path not half an hour later. They were transformed into toads and carried in Merlin's sack until Merlin disenchanted them the following day at Thorin's request.

Needless to say, none of the dwarves dared to test Merlin's resolve or temper again. They now knew Gandalf had been right when he'd said only a fool aroused a warlock's anger.

Everyone also grew increasingly hungry and thirsty. Merlin did his best to keep their food and water supplies going by sacrificing his own well-being. He ate little to nothing and gave everything else to Aithusa and the dwarves. He made berries and fruit grow from the bushes and trees and water flow from rocks. For a while it worked, but Merlin soon grew weak from lack of sufficient food and water and he was in desperate need of proper fresh air and sunlight.

Eventually, he was too weary to use much magic at all and although the dwarves would take turns helping Merlin by letting him lean on them, Merlin barely possessed enough strength to his carry sack and walk.

After many weeks, they were dismayed to find that their path through the forest was cut through by the accursed river Beorn had warned them about.

"Oh, for goodness's sake!" yelled Thorin. "What're we to encounter next? Are we to be trapped forever in this blasted forest?"

"Thorin, calm yourself," said Balin, gently.

"_DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE CALM, BALIN_!" growled Thorin. "Or I swear on my grandfather's grave I'll—!"

"Both of you be quiet!" interrupted Merlin. He was trying to concentrate and their yelling wasn't helping his headache. "I can't think with all that ruckus!"

Thorin and Balin fell silent, though they looked as though they wanted to do otherwise.

"Thank you," said Merlin. With a little peace and quiet, he could finally think. The river was large, black as pitch and powerful, but Merlin couldn't see just how wide it was due to the darkness of the forest. However, just because _he _couldn't, didn't mean someone _else_ couldn't.

Merlin shook his sack. "Aithusa, can you come out for a moment and do me a favor?"

Aithusa came out of Merlin's sack. "Yes?"

"You can see in the dark without the lanterns, correct?" said Merlin.

Aithusa nodded.

"Can you fly and see how wide the river is? And see if the path's on the other side? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Aithusa hesitated but then agreed. He flew up and disappeared in the darkness before returning a few moments later. "It's twelve yards wide. The path's on the other side, but the river reeks of nasty and darkness," said the dragon, before returning to the safety of Merlin's sack.

"What did he say?" asked Kili.

"It's not good news. The path's on the other side of the river, but the water's full of dark magic and it's twelve yards wide," said Merlin.

The dwarves all groaned at this.

"Great. _Now_ what do we do?" grumbled Dwalin.

Merlin frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "We can't touch the water, so freezing it is out of the question. But maybe I can part it."

"Absolutely not," said Thorin, sternly.

"Why not?" asked Merlin.

"'_Why not?_' Merlin, have you even looked at yourself of late? You can barely walk, much less perform the magic needed to separate the river!" argued Thorin.

Merlin sighed in exasperation. Weary he might've been, but he was still a warlock and could do magic. He would summon what strength he had left to get his friends across the river safely. No one would tell him otherwise.

"You got any better ideas?" demanded Merlin. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's neither boat nor a bridge to cross the river with, we don't even have the materials to make either one, and if we value our lives then we don't dare try wading or swimming across the water! I _have_ to do this."

"But Thorin's right, you can barely stand!" protested Bofur. "Who's to say you won't get yourself killed?"

"It's just a risk we'll have to take," said Merlin. He really was tired and he knew the dwarves were justified in their worry, but there was no choice in the matter. "You heard Beorn. We have to stay on the path and this is the only way. We have no choice."

None of the dwarves looked happy with this, but they didn't argue with Merlin further. They did, however, insist that Dwalin carry Merlin across the parted water just to be on the safe side and Merlin reluctantly agreed.

Merlin then conjured up what little strength he had left to power the spell. "_Flumen scindo_." And with that, the river parted and Merlin sent a light to glow at the end so that they might be guided in the dark. Keeping the water parted was proving difficult for Merlin in his weakened state and he was losing strength fast. "Go! I can't hold it for long. _GO!_"

Quickly, Dwalin scooped Merlin into his arms and the dwarves hurried across the riverbed. They made it across to the path on the other side of the river just in time, for right after they were all across, Merlin collapsed in Dwalin's arms. His strength was spent.

"Put him down, gently," ordered Thorin.

Dwalin carefully placed Merlin onto the ground. The warlock barely moved, which worried his friends even more.

_Merlin, don't go to sleep yet! _ordered Thorin, when the warlock's eyes fluttered shut. Merlin's eyes opened. "Do we have any food or water left?"

The dwarves rummaged through their bags before reporting they had another three days' worth of food and water at most. Inside a pocket on the outside of Merlin's sack they found a tiny vial labeled, "_**To replenish strength**__._"

"Give what you can to Merlin. He's scarcely eaten in far too long and needs to regain his strength before he makes himself sick," said Thorin. He'd noticed Merlin had been taking very little for himself and tried to persuade the warlock to do otherwise to no avail. Now the warlock would have no choice, for he was too tired and weak to argue.

Thorin then sat Merlin up and helped him slowly drink the water and eat dried fruit that Kili had given him. The food and water with the addition of the small vial's contents caused most of the color returned to Merlin's face, which was a sign of hope that the warlock would be well again.

_Do you feel better now, Merlin? _asked Thorin.

_Yes. But I feel like I could sleep for a century, _he admitted.

_Then sleep. You've more than earned it, _said Thorin. _We're all safe and you've done well. Sleep._

Merlin didn't reply because he was already sound asleep in Thorin's arms.

"Is Merlin okay, Thorin?" asked Balin, concerned.

Thorin nodded as he helped Merlin lie down. "He'll be fine. He's just sleeping. He'll be better when we get out of this blasted forest."

The dwarves nodded in agreement and after setting up their lanterns, they all curled up together and slept.

XXX

What felt like seconds later, but was actually several hours, Merlin found himself being shaken awake by Aithusa, who was making panicked noises and frantically nudging Merlin his face.

"Uhzwha?" mumbled Merlin, who wasn't quite coherent yet. "Aithusa, it's late. Go back to sleep. I'm tired."

"But, Merlin, the dwarves are gone!" said Aithusa.

"_What?!_"

Merlin's eyes shot open as he sat up. Feeling fully awake, Merlin looked around and in the glow of his single lantern, he saw Aithusa was right. There was not a single dwarf to be seen at all. Some of their luggage was still there, but their lanterns were gone. But there were lights glowing in the distance of the darkness.

"Oh, this isn't good. Where'd they go off to?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know," said Aithusa. He looked ashamed of himself. "I was half-asleep, but I heard them talking. They said something about seeing lights and the end of the forest, and I heard arguing and footsteps, but by the time I was awake enough to get out of the bag, they were all gone. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Merlin. The little dragon wasn't to blame for the dwarfs' foolish behavior. He could easily guess as to what had happened. The dwarves had seen the lights and thought it was the end of the forest. Some of them must've gone off to investigate and when they didn't return, they all went looking but hadn't woken Merlin because he was so tired, and now all of them were gone. "We need to find them. Get in the sack and be prepared to burn anything at my command."

Aithusa nodded and did as he was told. Once the dragon was back in the bag, Merlin slung it over his shoulder and went off in search of his friends. Thanks to the food, water and the vial's contents he'd consumed, Merlin felt stronger than he had in days and ready for whatever came his way. He followed the dwarves' footprints until the trail ran cold, at which point he tried to call Thorin.

_Thorin? Thorin, can you hear me? _Merlin grew panicked with lack of response. _THORIN!_

_Ow! _came the gruff reply. _Merlin, not so loud! _

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. Thorin was alive. _Thank goodness. _

_Why didn't you contact me before? I've been trying to reach you for half an hour! _said Thorin.

_Two reasons. One, I was asleep and didn't hear. And two, you must've been out of range before, _replied Merlin. _What happened? Where the devil are you and the others? _

_I don't know exactly where we are! We were trying to find our way out of the forest and now we're caught in spiders' snares. _

Merlin's heart sank. _Please tell me you don't mean that literally. _If he did, that meant a world of trouble they couldn't afford.

_No such luck. Kili and Fili spotted some lights and tried to follow them, thinking they might be our way out. They went with Dwalin and Bombur, and when they didn't return, I sent others before finally following them myself. It was a trap. It seems Radagast was right about the giant spiders_, said Thorin.

_Why didn't you wake me in the first place? _demanded Merlin. He had half a mind to scold them all and turn them into toads again for going off the path.

_There wasn't time. Everyone vanished quickly and I thought you needed some more rest_, said Thorin. _It doesn't matter now. Just do what you can before we all get eaten!_

_Stop yelling. I'm on my way_, said Merlin, crossly as he ran through the forest. _Just try and stay calm. Keep talking to me and I'll follow your voice to your location._

Thorin muttered something Merlin didn't quite catch before talking to him about anything and nothing as Merlin made his way through the forest and became nearer to Thorin and the others.

Eventually, Merlin came upon an enormous nest of spiders. Thanks to a small spell that let him see in the darkness, Merlin's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the spiders. They weren't just giant spiders. They were _enormous_. The smallest was the size of a pony and the biggest ones were the size of small elephants. Some had stings, and some didn't, but they were all great in size, black and hairy with far too many legs and eyes and they were quite dangerous.

Their webbing was strong, stronger than Merlin expected. It was like strong rope in its size and thickness. From behind the tree where Merlin was hiding, he could see his friends tied up in spider snares like flies and they were dangling from the tree branches. Some were squirming and crying out. Other weren't. Merlin hoped it was because they were knocked out and not dead.

_Thorin, I'm here_, said Merlin.

_Thank Durin,_ said Thorin. _Hurry. They're getting hungrier by the minute! _

_I'm working on it! _said Merlin, as he crept along in the darkness. He forced himself not to be sick when he heard the spiders' conversation.

"It was a sharp struggle, but worth it," said the first spider. "What nasty thick skins they have to be sure. But I'll wager they're nice and tender inside."

"They won't be if we leave them hanging for too long," grumbled the second spider. "And besides, they're not as fat as they should be. Ain't been eating too well of late, I'd say."

"What does it matter how they taste? We should just eat them now. I'm starving and this is first bit of fresh meat we've had in moons!" said the third spider.

"He's right," said the fourth spider. "Let's just eat now. Our meat's ripe now anyway."

_Oh, no you don't! No one gets to eat my friends, _thought Merlin to himself. "Aithusa, now!" he hissed.

They'd worked up a small plan on the way to the spiders' nest and now they could only hope that it would work. Aithusa scurried out of Merlin's bag and climbed up a tree while Merlin provided a distraction.

Loudly Merlin sang, "_Old fast spider sitting in a tree! Old fat spider can't see me! Stop your spinning and look for me! Down you drop, but you'll never catch me up your tree!_"

Not the best of songs perhaps, but it was the most Merlin could come up with on the spot. And lyrics aside, it did capture the attention the spiders, who were quite furious at being called old and fat and immediately tried to drop on him.

Merlin dodged the spiders just in time before he was then surrounded by them.

"What is this? More fresh meat," said the first spider.

"Bit skinny, isn't it?" said the second spider.

"Who cares? I'm starving and I want to eat it. I don't like being called fat and old!" said the third spider, angrily.

Aithusa then squawked, signaling that he'd gotten the dwarves free. Merlin then smirked. "You just bit off more than you can chew," he said. His eyes flashed gold and then fire burst out of his hands, scaring off the spiders and giving Merlin the time he needed to chase after the others.

He caught up with his dwarf friends some distance away from the spiders. They were all covered in spider webbing, tired and catching their breaths and though some of them looked ill, they were all alive and well. Aithusa was with them and the little dragon wasted no time getting back into Merlin's bag while muttering something about "dwarves as being as foolish as flies to a spider."

Merlin ignored the dragon's words and didn't translate. Rather, he just turned his attention to the dwarves.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Merlin.

"We're all accounted for and alive, so I suppose that's good enough. Good of you to rescue us, Merlin. But you took your own sweet time doing it," teased Gloin.

Merlin playfully scowled and said in exasperation, "If that's the kind of gratitude you're giving, you can save your own sorry hides next time you're in trouble! Honestly, I swear you lot are as hopeless without me as Arthur is!"

Some laughed at this, but others just sat there looking ill while Thorin's face resumed its usual gruff expression.

"So, uh, we're sorry about all this mess. You're not going to turn us into toads again, are you Merlin?" asked Kili. Quite foolish he might have been, but Kili at least had the decency to look shamefaced and slightly frightened.

Merlin bit his lip. He was sorely tempted to do just that, but forced himself to stay calm and change his mind. "No. I think almost being spider food was a good half-punishment. So, no, I won't be turning anyone into toads again. _This _time."

Everyone looked relieved but then Fili frowned. "Half-punishment?" he repeated.

Merlin grinned evilly. "Some of you got stung by those spiders. You'll need your wounds cleaned before any venom or infection sets in. I've still got some medicinal herbs that'll do the job, but will sting like crazy."

Those who had been stung by the spiders groaned, but fell silent under Thorin's stern look.

"You'll be quiet and do as you're told, if you know what's good for you. We're lucky we all didn't get killed for going off the path. Let Merlin tend to you," ordered Thorin.

So, all the protests died down as Merlin began tending to the dwarves who'd been stung by the spiders venom. He treated them with his herbs and magic and was able to ride them of the worst of their wounds and sickness.

"The worst should be over, but you'll still need more assistance than I can provide. That was the last of my medicinal supplies," said Merlin, as he tied off a bandage. "We need to get out of the forest and to the nearest town as soon as possible."

"Agreed," said Thorin.

Merlin knew that they were in trouble since _Thorin _of all dwarves agreed that they needed help and shelter only others could provide.

Just then, Ori looked terrified. "S-s-spiders!" he yelled.

Merlin turned and saw many angry enormous spiders were headed straight for them. They were furious over the loss of their prey and wanted payback for Merlin's insults. There were spiders running towards them on the ground and crawling above them in the trees, which was not good in the slightest.

"RUN!" yelled Thorin.

Quick as they could, everyone ran. But despite their best efforts, it wasn't fast enough for they were all weary from lack of proper food and most of them were still ill from the spiders' stings. Most of them paced no quicker than a hobble and a wobble and many of the spiders were close behind. Every now and then they had to turn and fight the creatures that were overtaking them, and the spiders that were in the trees were already throwing down their long, clinging threads so that they might recapture their prey.

With the help of his dwarf friends, Merlin fought off and slew as many as he could using both his sword and his magic. Aithusa even climbed onto Merlin's shoulder and blew fire at the spiders, which forced them back. Merlin darted backwards and forwards, hacking at the spider's legs and stabbing at their fat bodies if they came near when he wasn't tossing them into trees with a spell as though they were as light as rag dolls.

The spiders swelled with rage and spluttered and frothed, and hissed out horrible things that are better left unspoken, but they still persisted until finally, Merlin used a spell to make his friends fly out of the woods to safety and then Merlin used what remained of his energy to blind the spiders with a great light. It worked perfectly. With many an angry hiss and cry, the spiders then stumbled and blundered through the forest back into their dark colony.

With the spiders gone, Merlin allowed himself to lean against a tree and catch his breath. _Spiders. Why did it have to be spiders? _If he ever returned to Camelot, he was never going to look at a spider the same way again. He certainly wasn't going to get rid of the goosebumps and shivers that went up his spine, that was for certain.

"Aithusa, you okay?"

"Yes," said the dragon. Aithusa shuddered as he made himself comfortable in Merlin's bag. "Can we please leave this forest now? I don't like it."

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can." From where he stood, he could see his friends in distance and knew they were finally going to get out of the accursed forest. Before he could rejoin his friends, however, Thorin called to him through their lin.

_Merlin, where are you? _

_Maybe thirty feet away. I'm almost with you. Why?_

_Don't come any closer. We've run into a Wood Elf guard. They're going to take us to Thranduil._

Merlin wasn't happy to hear that. _What? Hang on. I'm coming to get you._

_No, stay where you are! Don't get captured with the rest of us!_

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Thorin expect him to just leave the dwarves to the mercy of the Wood Elves?

_Thorin, you can't possibly expect me to—!_

_That's an order, Merlin! _said Thorin, sharply. _Stay out of sight! Don't come after us. I mean it. The elves won't let us go. You should find Gandalf and get yourself back to Camelot._

_Fine_, said Merlin. But it was a lie. He had no intention of abandoning his friends. He'd get them free…somehow.

XXX

It seemed that when Merlin had tried to save his friends, he'd accidentally placed them in danger at the hands of the Wood Elves, Thranduil's race. The lights they'd seen in the forest belonged to the fires and lanterns of the elves, who'd been in the midst of a celebration and merrymaking. It was most unfortunate that they'd run into a patrolling guard of Wood Elves and even more unfortunate that they were armed and had burst in during a party.

Leading the Elvin guards was Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil and Prince of the Wood Elves. Like all elves, he was exceedingly handsome and had a great talent in archery. He had a good heart, but crossing him was never a good idea. He held up an arrow threateningly in Thorin's face.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf," he hissed. "Drop your weapons."

The dwarves reluctantly did so, and then they were dragged down to the home of the Wood Elves and taken to the throne room of the great King Thranduil, who looked far from pleased at the sight of intruders in his home.

"Father, we found the ones causing the trouble of late," said Legolas. "We met them on the edge of the Mirkwood."

Thranduil smirked at the sight of the dwarves, who were still covered in cobwebs and filth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Thorin son of Thrain," said Thranduil. "Why does it not surprise me that you're trespassing on Elven territory armed during my peoples' time of celebrations and merrymaking?"

"We weren't trespassing!" snarled Thorin. "As for our weapons, is it a crime to carry arms so that you can protect yourself? We entered your territory by accident as we were nearly eaten by giant spiders as we fled from the Mirkwood."

"I see," said Thranduil. One could tell the Elvenking didn't believe Thorin. "And just _what,_ pray tell, were you doing in the Mirkwood in the first place?"

As expected, none of the dwarves told him, especially Thorin. The stubbornness of dwarves was known for getting said dwarves in trouble and this time was no different.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially not you, Elf!" snarled Thorin. He was still bitter and angry and his pride would be his downfall.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed at Thorin's disrespect. "Then until you can provide me with a good reason to do otherwise, you and your fellow dwarves will reside in my dungeons. Let us also hope you learn some manners down there as well. Guards, take them away."

And with that, the dwarves were all dragged down the dungeon and placed in single cells. Now they could only wait until either Merlin came to their rescue or until Thranduil released them.

XXX

For the next two weeks, Merlin and Aithusa staked out the Wood Elves' home and tried to find the best stealthy way into the dungeons and break out the dwarves, but to no avail. It was like a fortress and the Wood Elves had magic of their own. He couldn't risk the consequences if he fought them magic-to-magic, and there was no way to break in or out without causing more trouble than they dared risk and that left only one option. Merlin would have to be diplomatic and try to bargain with Thranduil.

Thorin was going to kill him for this, of that much Merlin was certain. But as Merlin had often told Arthur: there was a time to be a warrior and a time to show one's wisdom and humility and this was the latter.

Merlin waited and watched for Legolas to come. As soon as the blond Elvin prince was in sight and was walking alone along the edge of the Mirkwood where the dwarves had been caught; Merlin made his presence known.

"Good morning. Prince Legolas, I assume. It's an honor to meet you," said Merlin.

Legolas looked startled and then angry before immediately aiming an arrow at Merlin's face. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Legolas's bow turned to a blossoming honeysuckle vine and his arrows into long stemmed roses.

"I mean you no harm and I'll thank you to mean me none in return," said Merlin. "My name is Merlin and I'm here to talk. I wish to negotiate with King Thranduil about the release of my friends."

"What friends?" demanded Legolas.

"The thirteen dwarves that were imprisoned," said Merlin. "They're my friends and I'm here to get them released. Please, take me to Thranduil."

Legolas's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded. "As you wish. But I cannot guarantee you'll get what you seek. My father can be stubborn. Now, return to me my bow and arrows before I change my mind."

"Fine." Merlin undid the spell and then he was led into Thranduil's throne room, where the Elvenking sat on a fine throne and looked at Merlin with an unreadable expression. "Legolas, who is this you bring to me?"

"Father, I found him where we found the dwarves. He says he wishes to negotiate with you to release the dwarves we imprisoned," said Legolas. "He claims they're his friends."

"Oh?" said Thranduil, looking interested. "And who and what exactly are you, boy?"

Merlin humbly bowed down before Thranduil to show respect. "Your Majesty, I am Merlin, son of Balinor. I am the manservant of King Arthur Pendragon, I am also a warlock, and I now kneel before you in respect and humility to humbly ask that you release my traveling companions. Whatever you ask me of me in return for their release, I will do all in my power to grant to you, Your Majesty."

There was a moment's shocked silence before Thranduil said, "Rise, Merlin, and meet my eyes. One who shows such great respect deserves such an honor."

Merlin rose and met the Elvenking's eyes. Both the faces of the Elvenking and his son were full of intrigue.

"Father, Merlin speaks the truth of his magic. He changed my bow and arrows into flowers without even blinking when we met," said Legolas, quietly.

"I see. You're a puzzle, Merlin. You practice magic and yet you are a mere mortal king's manservant? I find that somewhat hard to believe," said Thranduil. "People of power rarely accept meager positions in life."

"Nevertheless, it is the truth," said Merlin. "But with all due respect, Your Majesty, my life's choices aren't in question here."

"Indeed," said Thranduil. "Tell me, Merlin, why is such a respectful and bright young man such as yourself traveling with such disrespectful and rowdy dwarves? They're not always the best of company, especially Thorin Oakenshield."

Merlin bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping at the Elven king that Thorin might not always be pleasant to be around, but he was a darn good man, as were the other dwarves. Instead, he said, "I am not from these lands, but I have befriended them. Is friendship and loyalty not good reason enough?"

"Perhaps," said Thranduil. He frowned slightly. "Your heart is true, yet I sense you wish to know something. Perhaps, you'd care to know why dwarves and elves quarrel so?"

Merlin frowned in confusion. Why would Thranduil tell him this? "It's none of my business." But if he had to guess, then he would assume it was because Thorin had received no help from the elves when Smaug attacked.

Thranduil shook his head. "You're mistaken. If you're to gain your friends' freedom, you must understand the entire situation. I'm sure Thorin's told you of what happened when Erebor fell. But the strained relationship between elves and dwarves has gone on for far longer than just the days of Thorin's grandfather."

"Oh?" said Merlin, interested.

"In ancient times, we elves had dealt with the dwarves. The elf-king at the time bargained with the dwarves to shape his rare gold and silver. We neither mine nor work with metals or jewels and nor do we both much with trade or with tilling the earth. But the elf-king at the time, had a, shall we say a weakness, for treasure, especially that of silver and white gems. His greed got the better of him and he refused to pay the dwarves. The dwarves took back their work and were accused of theft while they adamantly believed they were only taking their due. One thing led to another and there has been little good between us ever since."

_And thought Arthur came from a long line of stubborn and grudge-holding idiots_. The quarrel between the elves and dwarves was beyond ridiculous in Merlin's opinion, but it wasn't his place to say so. Instead he said, "But if all that was centuries ago and long since passed, then why imprison my friends? They've committed no crime against you."

"On the contrary, the dwarves committed plenty of crimes," said Thranduil, coldly. "They wandered into my realm without leave. They were in my kingdom using the road my people made and cause quite a bit of riot and clamor. After all the disturbance they caused, I have every right to keep them in prison until either they learn sense and manners and or give me good enough reason for why they were in my realm in the first place."

Merlin had to take a deep breath and force himself not to give way to his anger. Thranduil had every right to be angry and distrustful, but it didn't make Thranduil's unlawful imprisonment of Merlin's friends right.

"Your Majesty, I give you my word that we had no knowledge of this being your realm and nor did we seek to cause trouble to you or anyone else residing here. When my friends made their appearance in your realm, it was of my doing," said Merlin, with forced calmness. "When the spiders attacked us, I used a spell to send my friends away so I could fight our enemies and keep my friends safe. It was my fault, not theirs."

Thranduil looked surprised at this. "I see. While I am pleased to see that you have integrity, it doesn't change the fact that I know nothing about why you and your dwarf friends were in the forest in the first place. Until I know why, they will not be released."

Merlin hesitated. _How can I possibly tell them why we're here? _It might make Thranduil keep them imprisoned regardless, for they would undoubtedly refuse to condone the quest, and Thorin was already going to kill him for talking with Thranduil in the first place. _But then again, what choice do I have? _

"I cannot tell you, Your Majesty. But I will show you." He nudged his sack and then out came Aithusa. The dragon stretched his wings and stood proudly for a moment before humbly bowing before the Elven nobility.

Legolas's eyes widened.

"The white dragon," gasped Legolas. "Just as it was foretold in the prophecy. Father, do you realize what this means?"

Thranduil looked amazed. "Incredible. The prophesied lord of dragons is in fact, a human warlock who's barely a man in age. So, that is why you and your friends are here. You seek that which would bestow upon Thorin the right to rule and restore a kingdom and perhaps even slay the dragon."

"If that's what it takes," said Merlin. "I swore to my friends that I'd help them and I keep my promises. Your Majesty, what I said before still stands. Whatever you ask of me, I'll do it. Just let my friends go."

Thranduil sighed in thought and didn't reply.

Legolas then spoke to his father. "Father, perhaps we should let them go. As they and Merlin have said, they weren't trespassing and if the trouble they caused was unintentional and they intend to leave, then what right do we have to keep them here? Whatever they do beyond our lands, it isn't our fight nor our place to judge them. Merlin is willing to do whatever's necessary to free his friends and comrades. Does his bravery and loyalty not earn him a boon?"

"You raise a good point, my son," said Thranduil, after a moment's consideration. "Very well. Merlin, I will release your friends, return to them their weapons and give you the means to journey to Lake-Town, a place where you will be given what you need to continue your quest. I would allow you to do so here, but I think your friends would not be accepting of my help."

"And what do you wish in return?" asked Merlin, warily.

"A favor," said Thranduil. "When you face Smaug, and I have no doubt that you will, if you do not kill him, then I ask that you ensure that he never gives into his greed nor attacks another kingdom as long as he lives. Do I have your word that you'll do this, Merlin?"

"I swear to you that I'll do all in my power to ensure what you command," said Merlin. It was a simple enough favor and would surely be accomplished, whether he killed Smaug or just took command of the beast.

Thranduil then actually smiled and looked pleased. "You're wise beyond your years, Merlin. I do not believe that Thorin deserves your loyalty."

Merlin just replied, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Your generosity and benevolence will not be forgotten." _That is, if Thorin doesn't kill me first._

Thranduil just nodded.

XXX

Deep in his cell, Thorin sulked and felt miserable. He and all the other dwarves were being well-cared for and given more nourishment than they'd had in weeks, but what good was food and drink when one was imprisoned? Most of all, it was simply humiliating for dwarves, especially noble ones, to be imprisoned by _elves_.

And heaven alone knew what was happening to Merlin. He'd sensed the boy, but hadn't spoken to him and could only pray Merlin was safe and had followed his orders to return home. Thorin just begun to sleep when he heard the door his cell open, causing him to leap off the bed as he was expecting a guard or even Thranduil. He wasn't entirely expecting to see Merlin to be standing there.

"Merlin! What in Durin's name are you doing here?" demanded Thorin. "I thought I told you to get yourself home and not to come after us."

Merlin scowled and sighed in exasperation. "First of all, why can you never just say 'thanks'? And second, Thorin, if you lived in Camelot, you'd know that I can be as stubborn as a dwarf and I hardly ever do as I'm told," said Merlin. "I wasn't going to leave you behind. What kind of man do you take me for? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Come on, we're getting out of here. The others are out and waiting. We're going to go to Lake-Town to resupply and rest."

"We're escaping?"

Merlin winced, which wasn't a good sign. "Not exactly. I sort of…bargained to Thranduil for everyone's release," he said.

Thorin's eyes narrowed and he nearly popped a vein in anger. "You did _what?!_" He couldn't believe that Merlin had bargained

"I'm sorry, Thorin, but I didn't have much of a choice! I've broken out of dungeons before, but this place is like a fortress and breaking out would've just given us more trouble," said Merlin. "Besides, I didn't promise Thranduil any treasure or anything like that."

"What _did _you promise him then?" demanded Thorin.

"Nothing that'll cause you any harm," said Merlin. He didn't particularly want to tell Thorin of the favor the Elvenking had asked of him. "He just wanted a favor of me and I agreed. That was it, I promise."

Thorin didn't like Merlin's answer and could tell the warlock was hiding something. But for once, he didn't press for answers. "Do you have our weapons?"

"Yes, yes, I've got everything. We just need to get to the dock and head out with the others," said Merlin. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to Lake-Town. Hope you don't mind traveling by boat."

Thorin just scowled and grumbled under his breath before falling silent and following Merlin to the docks where their boat ride to Lake-Town and the other dwarves were waiting. The boat was large, but was able to be driven by one person and was stocked with a map and enough fresh food, water and medicinal herbs to last quite a while. Merlin took the helm and then they set off away from the realm of the Wood Elves and to that of Lake-Town.

XXX

Despite a somewhat rocky and exciting start on their journey through the river rapids, the boat ride to Lake-Town was mostly smooth and silent save for the sound of Aithusa and the dwarves tearing into the food and drink the elves had provided them, like ravenous beasts. Merlin didn't partake of anything, as when he wasn't steering the boat and making sure they were headed in the right direction using the map Thranduil had given him, he was getting lost in his thoughts.

"Merlin?"

Startled, Merlin turned and saw Thorin with a flask of water and bowl of food in his hands.

"Merlin, you've been working all day. You need to eat before you pass out. You're almost skin and bones," said Thorin.

"What? Oh, thanks," said Merlin. He took offered food from Thorn and ate it. But he barely noticed what he was eating and Thorin noticed this. "Merlin, you alright?" he asked, softly.

Merlin hesitated but then sighed. _Thorin, I…I'm sorry._

_Sorry? For what? _asked Thorin.

_For bargaining with the elves. I know you're angry with me about that, but honestly, it wasn't my first choice. If there had been another option, I would've taken it. But there really wasn't another way_, said Merlin. _I'm not sorry I got you all free, but I am sorry I angered you. I just didn't want to lose my friends._

Thorin felt Merlin's remorse through the link and a pang of guilt swept through him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder.

_Don't be sorry. You did the right thing. I overreacted. You got us out safely and in the end, that's all that really matters. You've done well. I'm just a stubborn dwarf. What kind of a king will I be if I can't have better control over my anger and stubbornness?_

Merlin smiled softly. _You're no stubborn than anyone else, Thorin. But if you want my honest opinion, I really do believe you'll make a great king someday. You've come a long way from when I first met you._

_Thank you_, said Thorin. _And I think Arthur's a luckier man than he knows to have you at his side._

Merlin's smile broadened at this.

They had to cease conversation at that point, for they arrived at the entrance of Lake-Town and Merlin now knew why it was called as such. Lake-Town was quite literally, a town built upon a lake.

It seemed to have been built upon an enormous dock that rose out of the water. The houses and businesses were linked together with bridges. There were several towers, docks where people tied up their boats and fished at, small canoes which people would use as alternative route to get through the town and a path leading from the shore to the town. Guards were at the gate and they looked as though they weren't to be trifled with. Lake-Town wasn't as fine as Rivendell or the Wood Elves' home, but it still held a special beauty of its own.

It was most fortunate that Lake-Town's occupants were that of humans and not elves; for it wouldn't have been good at all. No, no. Dwarves, especially those of Thorin's family were held in the highest regard in Lake-Town. The elders of the town still sang old songs of the Dwarf Kings of the Mountain, Thror and Thrain of the race of During and of the coming of Smaug the Terrible. Others sang of Thorin and Thrain's return and of course that of Merlin and Aithusa's arrival. They also dreamed that when Smaug fell and Thorin took the crown, gold would flow in the rivers through the mountain-gates and all that land would be filled with new song and laugher.

But the pleasant legends and dreams did not much affect their daily business and they made good stories for children during celebrations and bedtimes if nothing else.

Upon the arrival of Merlin and the dwarves, they were immediately met by the guards. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Thorin immediately stood up and faced the guards with a fierce look on his face and the posture of a king.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain! I have returned. These are my kinfolk and my loyal friend, Merlin son of Balinor the Dragonlord," said Thorin. "He's traveled with us since his accidental arrival from Camelot. Take us to your Master!"

The guards looked astonished, but seemed to believe him, for they led Merlin and all the dwarves into the town where they encountered the Master, (whose title actually meant governor) in the center of the town as he was giving his annual speech to the town. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw who had come to the town.

"Bless my soul!" he exclaimed. "You've returned! Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! You've returned to us! Mercy above! I never thought I'd live to see this day! It is an honor."

"I thank you. But I'm afraid this isn't a social visit," said Thorin. "My traveling companions and I are in great need. We require your help if you can give it."

"Of course, of course. You needn't ask. We'll do all we can," said the Master.

So, it came as no surprise that amid scenes of astonishing enthusiasm that Merlin, Aithusa, Thorin and all of the dwarves were all then doctored, fed, housed, and pampered in the most delightful and satisfactory fashion. A large house was given up to Thorin and his company, boats and rowers were put to their service, and crowds sat outside and sang songs all day or cheered if the dwarves or Merlin showed so much as their nose.

While Thorin and the others enjoyed it all, Merlin kept inside as much as possible as all the attention made him uncomfortable. Since everyone in the town knew he was a Dragonlord and therefore prophesied to slay Smaug, he received quite a lot of praise and fussing. Still, Merlin kept himself busy with restocking their supplies, tending to his friends, caring for Aithusa, pouring over maps and regaining his strength. When he was out in public, his friends and the people of Lake-Town drank to his health and praised him.

After a fortnight at Lake-Town, Merlin and the dwarves were sufficiently recovered and ready to resume their journey to Erebor. They left with new clothes, their weapons sharpened, along with plenty of food, water and medicine for the remainder of their journey. The Master had even arranged for them to given horses and ponies to ride to the Lonely Mountain. In return for all these many acts of generosity and kindness, at Merlin's advice Thorin had reluctantly promised Lake-Town a share of the treasure should they succeed in their quest, which was most generous indeed.

Before they departed, however, Bard the Bowman, the town's best archer and the Master's second, had a word in private regarding Merlin.

"Thorin, if you truly intend to go through this madness of conquering Smaug, then you must be careful with Merlin," said Bard.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "What're you talking about?"

"For Smaug to submit to Merlin, the boy will have to face him and assert his authority as a Dragonlord," explained Bard. "Smaug will not obey him otherwise."

"How do you know this?" asked Thorin. _And why didn't Merlin tell me? _

"My grandfather was an Elf-friend of Elrond and met Balinor when Merlin's father was in Middle-Earth. He told me what Balinor told him. But that hardly matters," hissed Bard. "My point is, if you awaken that beast and Merlin perishes before he can face Smaug, you'll doom not only him, but all of Middle-Earth. Consider that as you go about this quest."

Thorin nodded. "I'd sooner die than let Merlin come to harm." Though he wasn't ready to admit it just yet, Thorin considered Merlin to be more than just a friend or a brother-in-arms. If all went well, he had half a mind to make Merlin his heir. "I'll do all in my power to protect him."

Bard looked slightly relieved and said nothing further on the subject as the dwarf prince then departed with Merlin and the others.


	6. Smaug and Battle

**Smaug and Battle**

The journey to the Lonely Mountain from Lake-Town went a great deal smoother than their travels through the Mirkwood Forest. There was sunshine, fresh air and clear skies and above all, plenty of food and drink and supplies to last.

But they spent little time chatting as they had to ride swiftly. Time was running out and Durin's Day was approaching fast. Within less than ten days, Durin's Day would come and as Balin had said, they needed to be at the door at precisely the right moment when the door would reveal itself so they could use the key.

After a few days' hard ride, they came upon the Lonely Mountain. It lay dark and silent before them and even higher above them. It was the largest mountain Merlin had ever seen and more than worth its name, for it had a lonely air about it if that made any sense.

"Good heavens," breathed Merlin, as he gazed at the tragic sight before him.

Standing before the mountain were the remains of the ruined city that was once a beautiful and majestic place. It was burned and destroyed. The houses, towers and walls were all empty and forlorn now. So much that had always been, was gone thanks to Smaug.

"There lies all that is left of Dale," said Balin, sadly. "It wasn't always like this, Merlin, lad. The mountain's sides were green with the woods and all the sheltered valley were rich and pleasant in the days when the bells ran in that town.

"I'm so sorry," said Merlin.

"Don't be. The only blame here lies with Smaug," said Balin. "But he'll soon wish that he never set foot in Erebor."

Merlin nodded. He still had no wish to slay Smaug, but he was beginning to wonder if he ought not to make another choice.

"I'm glad you're here, lad," said Balin. "And it's not just because you're a good warlock, physician or even a Dragonlord, but because you inspire hope and courage in me."

Merlin looked surprised. He hadn't expected that. "Me? I fail to see how. I'm just Merlin. Nothing more." _How could I inspire hope and courage? _

Balin shook his head. "You are so much more and one day, you'll see yourself as others do."

Merlin smiled. "You sound like my uncle Gaius. Maybe someday I'll introduce you both. I think you'd really get along with him."

"I think I would. He's a fine man to have helped make you into what you are," said Balin.

Merlin nodded and silently wondered about Gaius. _Do you miss me, Gaius? What fate do you think's befallen me since I came to Middle-Earth? Are you waiting for me? _But he couldn't dwell on it as they had other things to focus on.

"Come on. We should go. We need to find the door and fast. We're running out of time."

"Agreed," said Balin.

Over the next few days, Merlin, Aithusa and the dwarves scoured almost every possible inch of the Lonely Mountain, searching for any sign of the door they were seeking but to no avail. Just as they were about to lose hope, something happened. Fili and Kili and Merlin went back one day around the valley and scrambled among the tumbled rocks at its southern corner and about midday, creeping behind a great stone that stood alone like a pillar, Merlin came upon what looked like rough steps going upwards. With some excitement, he led the dwarves up the steps and they ended up going along an extremely narrow pathway, and eventually found the entrance and it was no wonder they hadn't found it before, for it couldn't be seen from below.

They found themselves in a tiny room of grey stone that was incredibly smooth and without a joint or a crevice to be seen. There was no sign of post or lintel or threshold, nor any sign of bar or bolt or keyhole, yet no one doubted that they'd found the door at last.

"We found it," breathed Thorin. "After all these years, we finally found it."

"Indeed," said Kili. "Now, how do we open it? Merlin, can you do something?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. There's powerful magic at work here and it's stronger than mine. It can't be opened with magic. All we can do is wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" asked Fili.

"For the right time," said Thorin. "The moon runes on the map said, '_stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day shall shine upon the keyhole._'"

"When's Durin's Day?" asked Merlin.

"Tomorrow," said Thorin. "It appears we arrived not a moment too soon."

"No doubt of it," said Merlin. Part of him was glad of it, and another part of him dreaded what was to come. For once the door was opened, there was no turning back. Merlin would have to decide what he would do once he faced Smaug and asserted his authority over the dragon. Everything they'd been heading towards and fighting for lay behind that door and Merlin didn't feel ready for it.

"We'll camp here tonight and keep watch over the door," said Thorin.

Everyone agreed and they made camp in that tiny room. They were all squashed together and there was no room for a fire, but fortunately Merlin enchanted their blankets and bedding to keep them warm, so no one was chilled or cold that night.

The following day, everyone watched with anxious impatience for the sun to set and for the thrush to make its appearance so that the door's keyhole would appear so they could enter Thorin's old home.

Eventually, Merlin heard a sharp crack behind him and looked to see what was the cause of it. Immediately, he quietly aroused the dwarves and their eyes widened when they saw what he saw. There, on the grey stone was an enormous thrush, nearly coal black with a yellow breast that was freckled with dark spots. The cracking was due to the snail it had caught its beak that it was knocking against the rock.

Aithusa licked his lips and eyed the bird hungrily. "I want a snack. That bird looks tasty. Can I eat it?"

"No!" hissed Merlin. "I'll feed you later."

Aithusa looked grumpy at this, but didn't disagree, knowing it'd be pointless.

At that moment, the sun had nearly completely set and then a red ray of the sun shot straight at them and fell onto the smooth rock-face. The old thrush that had been watching, cocked its head to one side and gave a sudden trill. There was a loud crack as a flake of rock split from the wall and fell. A keyhole then appeared on the wall of rock.

"Thorin, try using the key right _now!_" yelled Merlin.

Thorin did. He yanked the key off the chain on his neck, slipped it into the hole and turned it. Snap! The gleam went out, the sun sank and evening sprang into the sky. Long straight cracks then appeared and widened as a door five feet high and three feet broad was outlined and then suddenly swung open inwards.

Merlin peered through the doorway, but could see nothing as it was black as pitch. Once he made a light with a spell, he could see a seemingly endless and narrow pathway down into the mountain.

"I don't suppose there's any chance Smaug's dead by now, is there?" asked Kili, hesitantly.

Merlin looked grim as he shook his head. "I hate to tell you this, but dragons are capable of living for centuries. Remember the dragon friend I mentioned, Kilgarrah? He's over a thousand years old. So, I highly doubt Smaug's dead."

"_A thousand years!_" exclaimed Bofur, loudly.

Thorin smacked the back of Bofur's head. "Will you be quiet?" he hissed. "Do you want Smaug to hear us and lose the element of surprise?"

Bofur shook his head and fell silent.

"It might be best if you all stay here," said Merlin, after a moment's consideration. "I have to face Smaug to take command of him and assert my authority as a Dragonlord. If he sees you before I've done that, he might burn you or eat you alive."

Everyone stared at him at this.

"You mean, he won't just look at you and listen to you because you're a Dragonlord?" said Dwalin, looking panicked. "He won't just obey you like Aithusa does?"

They hadn't expected this. They had assumed that Smaug would simply obey Merlin at the sight of him like Aithusa did. They hadn't known there was a catch.

"What? No. That's not how it works!" said Merlin, startled. "Aithusa listens to me primarily because I'm the Dragonlord who helped him hatch. That's the only reason I didn't have to face him first. With dragons I've never faced before or helped hatch, I have to assert my authority first."

"Bard said the same thing just before we left Lake-Town. Why didn't you tell us this before?" demanded Thorin.

Merlin shrugged. It honestly hadn't occurred to him to tell his friends. "I would've thought it was obvious after our argument in Rivendell. But you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm not worried about myself. I'm more concerned with all of you and Aithusa. It might be best if I went down there alone."

Thorin and the other dwarves exchanged looks.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, not a chance in Mordor," said Thorin, in agreement. "You didn't abandon us once, Merlin, and you've helped us in so many ways throughout this quest. We'll not leave you now."

"And if you think _I'm _leaving you now, you're completely mad," said Aithusa, stubbornly.

Merlin smiled. While he was scared of what lay ahead, he was grateful for the loyalty of his dragon and dwarf friends. "Then I am honored to have you at my side."

The dwarves looked pleased at this.

"Tell us what to do, Merlin," said Thorin. "Whatever you say, we'll do."

Merlin nodded. He was unused to taking command like this, but he was ready for it. "Follow me. Stay close together and be careful. Unless it's an emergency, _keep quiet_. Smaug's probably sleeping and we don't want to wake him before I'm ready. When we get near Smaug, you hide and stay down until I tell you it's safe. That goes for you too, Aithusa. Understand?"

Aithusa didn't like Merlin's order, so he scowled and stuck out his tongue at Merlin, but thankfully he didn't argue or attempt to disobey. "Yes, Merlin."

"Good," said Merlin. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. "Well, everyone, this is it."

"The point of no return," said Bifur.

"Then let us go while there's still time," said Thorin.

Merlin nodded again and then tightly gripped his sack containing Aithusa before relighting the glow-ball that provided them with light. _It's now or never. There's no turning back. It's time meet Smaug and my destiny. May heaven help us all._

Merlin took a deep breath and then he slowly descended the path as he led the dwarves through the tunnel

XXX

Merlin and the dwarves walking single file along a seemingly endless narrow path that led deep into the mountain. They clung to each other when they descended from the higher areas as the possibility of falling was quite terrifying and even then they walked very slowly just to be on the safe side.

The deeper they got, the lighter it became due to the lights inside Under the Mountain that had been placed there so many years ago. Eventually, they reached solid ground and came upon the enormous wealth of Thorin's inheritance.

_Sweet merciful heaven!_

Merlin had never seen so much treasure before in his life. There were enormous piles of gold, silver and precious gems the size of large hills. There were also a great number of dwarf-made weapons and armor hanging on the wall of all kinds and sizes. Exactly how much wealth lay before him, Merlin had no idea, but if he had to guess, he'd say there was more under the mountain than in all of the five kingdoms back in his world. It was no wonder Smaug had come after it.

Merlin then stopped in his tracks when wisps of vapor up and passed him and he began to sweat as he unmistakable sound of a dragon's rumbling snore. It was then that he saw a large red-golden dragon with sharp horns and talons, half-buried in in gold and gemstones. Smaug lay sound asleep with his wings folded back and his tail curled around his enormous belly. His claws flexed in his sleep, as though he was instinctively protecting his stolen hoard.

Merlin turned around and beckoned for his friends to hide. _Thorin, you need to get everyone down, now! _hissed Merlin. _Smaug's here and I think he's going to wake up! You need to hide!-_

_Alright, _said Thorin. _Do you want me to take Aithusa?_

_Please, _said Merlin. He slipped off his sack and passed it to Thorin. _Be careful with him and watch yourselves. Stay safe._

_The same to you, _said Thorin, as he eyed the sleeping dragon warily.

Just to be on the safe side, Merlin conjured a shield around his friends and he didn't do this a moment too soon, for Smaug then began to awaken.

Smaug's eyes flickered open, revealing enormous golden eyes beneath his red eyes. They narrowed in displeasure when he spotted Merlin. He then rose up to his full height and spread his sharp wings, as if he was trying to intimidate Merlin.

"Well, well, well," said Smaug. "What do we have here? A thief trying to steal _my _treasure."

Merlin laughed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Really? That's what the infamous Smaug the Terrible thinks I am? I'm not a thief." _Granted I was hired as a burglar, but that's entirely different. _"I'm just Merlin."

Smaug scoffed. "You think me a fool, human? I know a liar when I see one. Exactly who are you? I don't recall having ever smelt your scent before. Where do you come from and what are you doing here?"

Merlin mock-sighed. "And I was so hoping I'd finally got the hanging of this deception lark. Well, if you must know…" Merlin became quite cold. "I'm from Camelot and I'm here to end your little reign of terror."

Smaug cackled. "And what makes you think a pathetic little human like _you _can do a thing to _me? _You think that I don't know a mere kitchen boy when I see one? You are nothing but a servant. You can do nothing to me."

Merlin glared at Smaug and stood his ground. "I am so much more that," he said. "I am a Dragonlord and it is _you _who is nothing."

Smaug looked both furious and disbelieving and was about to attack, but was stopped when Merlin took command.

"_Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar…krisass!_" roared Merlin.

As Merlin spoke, Smaug's demeanor changed from that of an arrogant, corrupt beast to that of a creature forced into submissive. He bowed his head and knelt onto the floor. "I am yours to command, Dragonlord," he said. "What do you wish of me?"

"Well, for starters, you will harm no on until if or when I tell you so," said Merlin, sternly.

Smaug let out a growl. "As you command."

Satisfied with this, Merlin turned to his friends, who were peeking out from their hiding place. "You can come out. It's safe. He won't harm you."

Slowly and cautiously, the dwarves emerged from their hiding place and Aithusa was given back to Merlin. They all eyed Smaug with wariness and distrust.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. Come to take your revenge, have you, Dwarf Prince?" sneered Smaug.

Thorin growled in anger as he drew his sword. "Give me a reason not to," he snarled.

Merlin then intervened before any damage could be done. "I'll give you several, Thorin. One, do you even know where a dragon's heart is positioned? Two, do you know where there's _not _some hard gem embedded in Smaug's chest? And three, even if you do know all that, normal weapons can't penetrate a dragon's skin," Merlin knew where a dragon's heart was positioned and where there was a weak spot on Smaug's chest, but he wasn't about to tell Thorin.

Thorin didn't reply as he knew Merlin was right. He didn't know any of that, but he wasn't about to admit it. Instead, he just silently fumed and said nothing.

"You're not going to backstab us, are you, Smaug?" asked Dwalin.

Smaug scowled. "Much as I would love to flambé you all and have you for dinner, I can't. No dragon can ever disobey the command of a Dragonlord. No matter how much that we might wish to," he said, grumpily.

"He's not lying," said Merlin. "All dragons _have _to obey the commands of the Dragonlords, whether they like it or not."

"And I certainly _don't _like it," said Smaug, angrily.

Merlin shot Smaug a silencing look. "Just go back to sleep and do it in that empty corner over there. _Now._"

With a grumble and muttering, the enormous red-golden dragon did as he was told. Smaug curled up in the only corner of the large room where there wasn't a pile of valuables and went back to sleep.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think we should start going through this delightful treasure of ours," said Balin.

Everyone agreed and they then began going through the treasure and dividing it up among themselves and Thorin even set aside the promised amount to the people of Lake-Town. Let it never be said that dwarves don't keep their word. And of course, he didn't forget Merlin.

"Merlin, as promised, you get your share of this wealth. Pick whatever you like and place it in this chest," said Thorin, as he produced a large chest for Merlin's share of the treasure. "You've more than earned it."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary, Thorin," said Merlin. "You really don't need to give me anything."

The dwarves stared at Merlin in astonishment.

"Merlin, what _are _you talking about?" asked Kili. "You've saved our lives time and time again on this quest and just stopped Smaug, and yet you don't want any reward or recognition for what you've done! Why not?"

Merlin shrugged. He was a humble and modest young man. Nothing more. "Habit, I guess. I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Well, you'd best get used to it, then, haven't you? You've earned a reward for your actions and we're going to see to it that you get what you deserve," said Balin, firmly.

"Starting with what I just found," said Bofur. He was holding up a shirt made of silver steel. It was unlike anything Merlin had seen before. "Merlin, this looks like it's in your size. Try it on."

"It's mithril. Light as feather, but hard as dragon scales," said Thorin. "Try it on."

Merlin hesitated, but then agreed. He slipped off his shirt and jacket and put on the mithril. It fit him perfectly and felt much better than the heavy chainmail he'd worn a few times back in Camelot.

"It's incredible," said Merlin.

"It suits you perfectly," said Thorin, smiling.

Merlin just smiled back.

Seeing as how Merlin wasn't picking his share of their wealth himself, his dwarf friends took the liberty of doing it for him. So, before long Merlin's chest was full to the brim with gold, silver and many precious gems. Along with the mithril shirt, he was given a belt of pearls and crystals and a light helm of figured leather, strengthened beneath with hoops of steal and studded about the brim with white gems.

Aithusa was also treated. He was given a tiny silver collar with stunning blue gems and fitted with a tiny suit of armor that fitted him perfectly, and was also promised the best meat they could find once they got things fixed up in Erebor. Needless to say, the little dragon hatchling was quite pleased with his rewards.

Everyone took their pick and fill of the wealth, but after giving Merlin his share and dividing up a portion for the people of Lake-Town, Thorin busied himself with searching for the greatest gem of them all, the Arkenstone.

Eventually, Merlin noticed that Aithusa had disappeared from his sight. "Oh, dear. Where's Aithusa gone off to?"

As if in response, the little dragon hatchling let out a squeak and then came out from where he'd been hiding carrying the Arkenstone in his mouth. It was incredibly beautiful. It was a large globe with a thousand facets, it shone like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the moon.

Aithusa placed it in Thorin's hands and then stood as tall as he could, looking immensely proud of himself.

"The Arkenstone," breathed Thorin, as he held the magnificent gem in his rough hands. "You found it. Thank you."

Aithusa purred.

"Congratulations, Thorin," said Merlin, softly. "It's beautiful. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Thorin.

Seeing as how their leader seemed unusually emotional, Merlin and the other gave Thorin a bit of time to himself and some space. By the time that Thorin regained his composure, everyone was done with treasure hunting and he set them to work.

For the next several hours, they worked to make their new home shine and it was eventually restored to its former glory. Thorin sent word to his kinsmen at Dain, telling that Smaug was dealt with and they were in the process of restoring Erebor and the dwarves of Dain sent wishes of congratulations and also said they would soon arrive to help celebrate.

After all the work was done and they'd eaten their supper, Merlin went looking for Aithusa, who'd snuck off. He found the dragon hatchling trying to catch the thrush from before. Aithusa would've succeeded, had it not been for Merlin's interference.

"Aithusa!" scolded Merlin.

The sound of Merlin's voice caused the dragon to be startled and the bird to fly away.

Aithusa whined. "I nearly had it! What did you do that for?"

Merlin sighed in exasperation. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that? Were you _trying _to get into trouble? I told you to leave that bird alone!"

"I know that. I wasn't trying to disobey you, it was spying on us!" protested Aithusa.

Merlin frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" _How could that be possible? It's just a bird._

"Just that!" said Aithusa. "The thrush was eavesdropping and that's just rude! I thought it was a spy. That's why I went after it."

Merlin didn't know what to make of this information.

"Merlin, what're you and Aithusa talking about?" asked Thorin, as he and Balin approached them. "It sounds like trouble."

"I don't think it is. Aithusa's just being bothered by the thrush we saw earlier," said Merlin.

Balin looked perplexed. "Now, why should that have happened? The thrushes are good and friendly and that one was very old indeed. In fact, it may be the last of its ancient breed that lived in the time of Thror and Thrain. They were creatures of magic that had quite a long lifespan. The Men of Dale used to have the trick of understanding their language and used them as their messengers to fly to Lake-Town and elsewhere."

Merlin's heart sank at this. _If there are still people who understand the thrush's tongue and if that bird tells others what it's seen and heard, there'll be trouble. _This was not good. If the thrush talked, then people would know that Merlin had not slain Smaug and demand answers or worse, they might try to upsurp Thorin from his throne.

"We may have a problem," said Merlin. "Aithusa said that the thrush was eavesdropping on us and it's just flown away. I think it's just gone to tell people what it heard."

XXX

Merlin's guess was proved to be correct. The thrush _did _tell the people Lake-Town what it had seen and heard, and the Master of the town had told the Wood Elves. It was less than a week later that the people Lake-Town and the Wood Elves arrived and made camp in Erebor.

Thorin and the others emerged from Under the Mountain and met an enormous gathering of people, both elf and human, male and female alike, who were all demanding answers and retribution.

Thorin was willing to give the people of Lake-Town their promised share of the wealth, but he was furious to see Thranduil, Legolas and other Wood Elves there. He ignored everyone else as he pressed forward and got right up in the Elvinking's face.

"_You! _How dare you show your face here?" growled Thorin.

"I dare because we have unfinished business, Thorin," said Thranduil, calmly. "But first, I must ask your Dragonlord an important question. Merlin, come here, if you please."

Merlin obeyed and stepped forward. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"When I granted your friends' release, I asked but one thing in return from you. Have you fulfilled your part of our bargain?" asked Thranduil.

Merlin ignored his dwarf friends' questioning looks as he nodded. "Yes. Smaug won't give into his greed again and nor will he wreak on another kingdom the destruction and havoc that he caused in Erebor."

Thranduil looked pleased. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, to business."

Thorin glared at the Elvinking. "I have no business with you, elf! You locked us up when we'd done no wrong. I owe you nothing!"

"And yet had I not done this, who's to say you would've survived until you arrived at Lake-Town, Thorin son of Thrain? I and my people are the reason you're even alive," he pointed out. "I've come to ask for a mere repayment. A small share of your treasure. No doubt you can afford it, can you not?"

Thorin emitted a growl of anger as he gripped his blade's hilt, but then Merlin came in between them.

"I think perhaps we should continue this talk tomorrow. We have other people to meet and greet, and I'm sure you must be weary after your journey, Your Highness," said Merlin, quickly.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded. "Yes, I am. Very well. We'll talk again at this time tomorrow, Thorin."

"If you insist," hissed Thorin.

Thranduil nodded and then returned his camp with his son and his people. That caused the Master and people of Lake-Town to angrily storm up to Merlin and the dwarves.

"If you're here for your payment—"

"We'll receive our payment when it's due," interrupted the Master, angrily. "Right now, we want answers. The thrush has told us that your Dragonlord has yet to fulfill the prophecy and we want to know why. We know Smaug isn't dead. Why in heaven's name have you allowed that foul beast to live?"

Thorin's eyes narrowed, warning the man to watch his tongue. "Merlin has decided to keep Smaug alive for now and I've adhered to his choice. If you have any sense, so will you."

The Master scoffed. "And just _why _have you kept the dragon alive, boy?"

"I—"

"I know why he hasn't done it!" shouted an angry man. "It's because he's a spineless coward! That's why!"

It proved to be the wrong thing for that man to say, for Merlin's dwarf friends and Aithusa came to his defense. Merlin had to command Aithusa to stay put on Merlin's shoulder to keep the dragon from either breathing fire on the man or biting him. And the dwarves all drew their weapons as Thorin grasped the scruff of the man's tunic and hoisted him into the air, looking furious.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue and don't speak of that which you know nothing, you gutless worm!" he snarled.

"Thorin, stop!" said Merlin. He hated seeing this. "Put him down! Please."

Thorin scowled as he dropped the man onto the ground.

"Be thankful Merlin's a compassionate man and I'm willing to listen to him. But if I hear anyone else call Merlin a coward, I will _personally _see to it that they're either locked in a dungeon or fed to Smaug!" roared Thorin.

That did the trick and the angry protests against Merlin ceased. No one in their right mind would dare risk Thorin Oakenshield's anger.

"I have no love for that wretched beast anymore than all of you do, perhaps even less! But whatever fate befalls that monster, is not in your hands or mine. Merlin is the Dragonlord and therefore, it is _his _decision. That is final," said Thorin. "Understood?"

Thankfully, everyone agreed.

"Good. Now, you'll receive your promised wealth tomorrow. It'll be worth your journey, of that I can promise you. Any protests?" There were none. "Good. Now, if you don't mind. I have other business to take care of."

And with that, Thorin and the others returned inside and then Thorin spoke to Merlin alone in one of the many rooms.

"The nerve of that pointy-eared twit!" snarled Thorin, as he angrily paced around the room. "He gave me and my people no help when Smaug attacked nor when the mines of Moira were plundered, he imprisoned me and the others when we'd done nothing wrong and now he has the nerve to ask for a share in what's not his!"

Merlin was quiet for a moment and considered his words carefully before speaking. "Maybe you should do as he asks."

Thorin ceased pacing and stared at Merlin. "What?" he demanded.

"Just hear me out," said Merlin, as he held up his hands. "I'm not saying that imprisoning you was fair or right, but it kept you alive long enough for us to get to Lake-Town and recover our strength. Giving them some of the gems could mark the beginning of a new friendship and mend the relationship between the two races."

"And why should I care about that when those elves made it perfectly clear how they feel about us dwarves?" demanded Thorin.

"Because the time had come to finally cease dwelling on the past and focus on the future," said Merlin. "I know how the feud between elves and dwarves started and I'm sympathic with both sides, but it has got to stop."

"Why? Being divided has worked for years. It's reminded us where we stand in the world," said Thorin, gruffly.

Merlin began to lose his patience. "Do you even hear yourself, Thorin? This feud has done nothing good! It's accomplished so many centuries distrust and anger over a squabble involving some blasted metals and rocks! You're being foolish!"

Thorin's face turned red with anger. "_You dare—_"

"Yes, I dare!" interrupted Merlin. "I dare because you're my friend and I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself! Thorin, for all our sakes, you must listen to me. All this treasure, greed and arrogance was what started this mess in the first place! It's what attracted Smaug here and robbed you of your home and your family. Is this how you're going to start reign as king, with greed, arrogance, distrust and making of enemies rather than the formation of allies and friends? What kind of example are you setting for your nephews, Fili and Kili? You mine precious metals and gems everyday. Dividing a portion of it to others will harm no one. Being a benevolent and generous king will earn you respect. Isn't that what you want?"

There was a moment's tense silence and for a moment, Merlin thought Thorin might exile him, but he was completely wrong.

"You're right," said Thorin, startling him.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from staring in disbelief. "What?"

"You're right," he repeated. "The past is the past and there's nothing that can be done about that. All we can do is learn from it and hope to create a better future for ourselves and for future generations. The time has come for us to change. I will adhere to your advice, Merlin.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank the heavens. _"I'm glad of it."

"As am I," said Thorin, softly. "Now, please, leave me for a little while. I have much to think about."

Merlin nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later."

He then went outside to wander a bit and get some fresh air before bed. The sun was just setting and the air was brisk and chilly, reminding Merlin that winter had come. His eyes flashed gold as he magically warmed himself up to fight against the cold winter weather.

"Still up to your old tricks, are you, Merlin?" said a familiar voice.

Merlin spun around and his face lit up when he saw to whom the voice belonged.

"Gandalf!"

The wizard and warlock happily embraced one another as they were quite glad to see each other alive and well.

"It's wonderful to see you, Merlin," said Gandalf. "I'm glad to see you're looking well."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Gandalf. You couldn't have come at a better time. I was starting to worry about you," said Merlin, when they broke apart. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well," assured Gandalf. "The Necromancer's been dealt with and the Mirkwood has returned to being the Greenwood once again. Come the spring, all will be plentiful in there once again."

"That's great news. How's Radagast fairing?" asked Merlin.

"My cousin's doing quite well. He's resumed his old life with the animals again. He said to tell you that he's most thankful for that sword you furnished for him and wishes you the best of luck in all your endeavors," said Gandalf.

"That's good," said Merlin, relieved to hear that the brown wizard was well.

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed. So, I assume you took care of our dwarves?"

"With some difficulty," said Merlin.

Gandalf laughed. "I'm not surprised. Not too much difficulty, I hope?"

Merlin sighed and looked a little sheepish. "Describe 'not too much.'" _There's been plenty of difficulty to go around many times these past few months. If only you knew, Gandalf!_

Gandalf laughed again. "I think you and I had better talk over a drink."

Merlin agreed, and with that, the warlock and wizard found a small serving tent and talked for the next three hours over a few glasses of wine. Gandalf listened with great interest to Merlin's tale. When Merlin told Gandalf of having to turn some of the dwarves into toads, the old wizard laughed so hard he cried.

"Well, Merlin, I'll say this about your adventure, it'll be something to tell the grandchildren someday," said Gandalf, as he began to smoke his pipe.

"Indeed. Oh, Gandalf, I forgot to ask you. How mad was Elrond when we left?" asked Merlin, as he sipped his wine.

"He was more worried about you than angry, to be honest. He understands why you had to do what you did, but he still worries he will lose you as he lost your father," said Gandalf. "He says he'll arrive in Erebor when the danger's passed."

"Meaning when I slay Smaug?"

"Or whatever it is you decide to do with him," corrected Gandalf.

_Why am I not surprised? _"I think everyone would be happier if I killed him and I know I probably should, but I just…I can't do it," said Merlin. "It seems cowardly, I know, but I can't bring myself to kill Smaug."

Gandalf gave Merlin a sympathetic look. "Merlin, sometimes true courage is knowing not when to _take_ a life, but when to _spare_ one. I think in time, others may come to accept your decision as the better course. But it still begs a very important question. What _do_ you intend to do with Smaug? He can't stay here, not forever."

"I know he can't. I'm not going to keep him here. I'm going to send him away and command him never to give into his greed again," said Merlin. "But not yet."

"Oh? Why not?" asked Gandalf, curiously.

Merlin sighed. "I don't know. I want to believe everything is going to be alright now, but I just…I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen. Something big and terrible that we might need him for."

Gandalf frowned in concern. "Have you told Thorin?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't want to concern him until I have more solid proof other than my instincts."

"That might be best. In the meantime, I suggest you get some sleep. You look like you could use it. I'll keep watch and let you know if I learn anything," said Gandalf.

Merlin nodded and went back inside to get some sleep.

XXX

Merlin was halfway to his room when he felt something strange, as though someone or something was calling to him. Without fully realizing what he was doing, Merlin followed it and inside a locked room, Merlin found a large silver basin with shimmering water inside it.

When he gazed into it, he saw his reflection for a few moments before it quickly changed to a dark and grim vision of the future that scared the life out of him. He wanted to pull away, but he was frozen in place and couldn't move. The next thing he knew, he heard his name being called as he was pulled away by Thorin and the door to the room was sealed shut by Gandalf. Both of whom, looked at Merlin with worry in their faces.

"Merlin, are you what happened?" asked Thorin, concerned.

Merlin was shaking in Thorin's arms and looked terribly pale and sick. "What the devil is that thing?" he asked, hoarsely.

"It's an Elvin Mirror. It was a gift given to my ancestors from the Elf-King at the time. It came many centuries before the relationship between the two races became what they are now," explained Thorin. "It allows the user to see into the past, present and future. But it was rarely used because only those with great power could use it. It was locked up because it proved to be risky to use."

"Obviously, Merlin used it," said Gandalf. He produced a small flask out of nowhere and held it to Merlin's lips. "Merlin, drink this and then take a few deep breaths. Then, I want you to slowly and calmly tell us what happened. Why did you go near that thing?"

It took Merlin a few moments to reply. He downed a few sips of the drink in Gandalf's flask and breathed deeply to calm himself down. "I couldn't help it," he said. "It…it was _calling _to me. I didn't know what was happening at first, but then the water's image changed and I saw…"

"What? What did you see?" asked Thorin, urgently.

Merlin swallowed painfully. "I saw the future and it wasn't good. There was a battle unlike anything I've ever seen before. There were five armies that fought. We were allied with the dwarves of Dain, the Wood Elves and people of Lake-Town against a large army of goblins and orcs that were being led by Azog. I didn't see if we won or not. It was awful."

Merlin had foreseen the future twice before in Camelot. Once with the Crystal of Neathid and the second time in the Crystal Cave. Both times had been a disaster and left him deeply shaken. This time was no different.

"It's over now, Merlin," said Gandalf, soothingly. "It's all right."

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not. You don't understand. What I saw is going to happen. The army's number is great, it's headed here and they'll arrive in two days' time."

"Then we'll have to be ready for them," said Thorin, firmly. "We'll fight them and this time, that stinking filth, Azog, will die."

Merlin did not reply.

XXX

The following morning, Thorin's kinsmen from Dain arrived and together they made allies of the people of Lake-Town and the Wood Elves. They all agreed to fight, for orcs and goblins were everyone's enemies. When Merlin insisted on having Smaug join them in the fight, they all rather reluctantly agreed as they admitted it was better to have a dragon of Smaug's strength on their side rather than against them. Smaug didn't need to be commanded to give his assistance, for he was more than ready to let loose his anger on something and since that happened to be goblins and orcs, he was happy about it.

The preparations went forth: females and children were taken to safety deep Under the Mountain and supplied with plenty of supplies to last for days, armor and weapons and shields were created and distributed by the hundreds and enchanted for greatest protection, battle plans and strategies were shared between the leaders of the armies, Smaug lay prepared at the entrance to strike when given the order, and everyone readied themselves mentally for what lay ahead.

Seemingly all too soon, the massive army of goblins and orcs being led by Azog came, and then it was time to fight. As if the land shared in everyone's emotions, the sky darkened, thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky, and thus began what the history books would describe as the Battle of Five Armies. It was a battle of great misery and pain and Merlin silently prayed he'd never see such a thing again as long as he lived.

Upon learning of the death of the Great Goblin, Azog's anger and desire for revenge had increased a hundredfold and so he had rallied the goblins and orcs against the dwarves. He didn't know Smaug was still alive and under Merlin's command, but he didn't care. All he _did _care for was Thorin's death. He marched his army onward and they came upon their foes like a swarm of foul insects.

The elves were the first to charge. Their hatred for the goblins was cold and bitter. Their weapons shone in the gloom with a gleam of chill flame, so deadly was the wrath of the hands that held them. As soon as the host of their enemies was dense in the valley, they sent against him a shower of arrows and each flickered as it fled as if with stinging fire. Behind the arrows, there were a thousand spearmen that leapt down and charged. Their yells were deafening and the rocks grew stained with battle.

Just as the goblins and orcs were recovering from the onslaught of elves, they were attacked by the dwarves and men of Lake-Town wielding great and powerful weapons. They were cut down like weeds and it caused many of the goblins and orcs to flee from the battle. The orcs and goblins that were brave, scaled the mountain wall and fell into a trap. They were met by Smaug, who then destroyed them without thinking twice. The eagles that Gandalf had summoned, then attacked and destroyed many of their foes.

Rocks were hurled down and crushed the goblins, orcs and wargs like insects. The goblins and orcs seemed to be on the verge of defeat, but Azog was relentless. He rode through on his mighty warg and fought through countless elves, dwarves and humans, intending to finally lay claim to his revenge.

Thorin was fighting for his life against a small band of orcs and goblins, and had his back to the white orc. Azog thought his revenge and victory were at hand, but what he didn't know was that Merlin was prepared for him. Merlin had told no one that he'd seen Thorin's death at the hands of Azog in the Mirror and was prepared to do whatever was necessary to prevent that part of his vision from occurring.

Just as Azog was about to slay Thorin from behind, Merlin leapt in between them, and thus Azog's blade struck the one spot that Merlin's mithril shirt didn't cover, causing him to fall down onto the ground in intense pain. Just before he fell, he used a spell to disarm and weaken Azog, which left the white orc at a strong disadvantage.

Thorin saw this.

"_Merlin!_" cried Thorin, looking devastated.

Merlin wanted to tell Thorin not to worry and that he was going to be okay. But Merlin's wound was great. He could do nothing except lie there in terrible pain and watch as familiar faces surrounded him and the battle continued.

There was a fury on Thorin's face such as Merlin had never seen before.

"You should not have tried to kill my friend!" yelled Thorin, as he took down Azog for good.

That was the last thing Merlin saw before succumbing to the darkness that claimed him.


	7. There and Back Again

**There and Back Again**

When Merlin awoke, he was most surprised to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

He was in a large and lovely bedroom and was lying on most comfortable bed. His shirt, jacket, and neckerchief were resting on the table beside the bed, and his torso and abdomen were heavily bandaged. He tried to sit up, but there was a flash of pain in his side, which forced him back down. Gandalf seemed to appear from nowhere and helped him.

"Easy there, young Merlin," said Gandalf. "Aithusa and I healed the worst of your wounds, but you're still hurt and need to lie still to heal."

Gandalf adjusted the pillows so that Merlin could sit up and still rest. Merlin tried to speak, but Gandalf gently silenced him.

"Don't speak just yet. You've been out for five days. I want you drink some broth and then some water first, so that you might regain your strength," said Gandalf.

Merlin's eyes widened. _Five days? I've been out for five days! _Despite his desire to speak, he obeyed Gandalf's wishes. He drank the broth, which tasted delicious and had a large drink of water which soothed his dry throat, before hoarsely asking, "Gandalf, what happened? Did we win? Are the others safe? Where're Smaug and Azog?"

"Slow down, Merlin, and _rest. _We won," assured Gandalf. "Our dwarves are a bit injured, but they're alive. Aithusa's safe as well. Azog's gone for good and there's peace again. It seems that when Azog fell, the orcs and goblins lost their nerve and fled. They've long since gone and we're slowly making repairs to Erebor. As for Smaug, he's been guarding the Mountain ever since you passed out on Thorin's orders. He's quite displeased about it, but he's being obedient and has yet to cause trouble."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. So, how much trouble am _I_ in?" He had no doubt that he was in trouble after nearly dying as he did.

"Plenty," replied Gandalf. He looked somewhat stern. "You gave us all a mighty good scare, Merlin. Were it not for your link with Thorin, we would've thought you dead. You're a good man and you've done well, but in future, you must try not to be a self-sacrificing idiot all the time."

Merlin smiled at Gandalf's teasing tone. "Well, you know. Old habits die hard."

"Well, then you then must do better at it," said Gandalf. "See for yourself. Poor Thorin worried himself ill about you."

"What?" said Merlin. He looked where Gandalf was pointing and saw Thorin hunched over asleep in the chair next to his bed and Aithusa was sleeping on Thorin's lap. "How long has he been here?"

"Whenever he wasn't busy tending to the aftermath of the battle, he was here watching over you," replied Gandalf. "He's even made friends with Aithusa. It seems they've bonded over their fondness for you. I think Thorin might even want adopt you."

Merlin's jaw dropped as Gandalf laughed. Thorin might want to adopt him? He hadn't expected that. He didn't know how to respond to that, but he did know he needed to let Thorin knew he was okay.

"Has he been asleep long?"

"Long enough. I think he'd like to see you, wouldn't you?" said Gandalf.

"Indeed," said Merlin. _Thorin? Thorin, wake up._

_Merlin? _came the sleepy reply. _Is that really you or am I dreaming again? _

Merlin chuckled to himself. _Yes and no. You're sleeping, but I'm really awake and talking to you right now. Wake up so we can talk properly. _

At once, Thorin's eyes shot up and he leapt out of his chair, which knocked down Aithusa. The little dragon let out several indignant noises before it saw Merlin was awake and cheered in delight. Merlin was then the victim of many happy licks to the face from the dragon hatchling.

"I'm glad to see you too, Aithusa," said Merlin, laughing. "Stop it, that tickles! I'm okay, I promise you."

Aithusa ceased licking Merlin's face before he purred and nuzzled his Dragonlord.

"It's good to see you, Merlin," said Thorin. "We thought we might've lost you back there. How're you feeling?"

"Sore and hungry, but other than that, I'm fine," said Merlin. "How're you and the others?"

"We're fine," assured Thorin. "They should be here soon to check on you. Before they arrive, I've got something for you." He then smacked the side of Merlin's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Merlin.

"For scaring us all as you did," said Thorin. He gazed at Merlin with the utmost sternness. "Merlin, what on _earth _were you thinking?"

Merlin hesitated, but then sighed and said, "I saw Azog kill you in my vision. I couldn't let that happen. Besides, what's a servant's life compared to that of a king's?"

Thorin sighed in exasperation. "You really have no idea of what you mean to us, do you? You are _not _a servant here, Merlin! You're our friend and more importantly, you are a part of this family. None of us want to lose you. Not now, not ever. So, if you _ever _do something like that again, then whether you're a warlock or not, I will lock you in the dungeon just to keep you safe and out of trouble. Got it?"

"I got it," said Merlin. He would at least try, if nothing else. He knew Thorin had been more worried than anything else, so he wasn't at all angry.

Thorin's face softened as he smiled. "Good. You know, if this is what you're like in Camelot, then I very much pity Arthur."

"Oi!" said Merlin, indignantly, as Thorin and Gandalf laughed.

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal Bofur. "Gandalf, has—_Merlin! _You're awake!" Bofur's face was now lit up with immense joy and relief. He then turned his head. "Lads, Merlin's awake! He's awake!"

The next thing Merlin knew, he was being hugged by his dwarves, who were immensely happy to have their warlock back.

There was peace in the land again and they were all together, safe and sound.

All was well.

XXX

Several months later, Merlin found himself gazing at the view from a window in Thorin's home. Everything was peaceful and he was enjoying the moment.

Regarding Gandalf's business in the south, after recovering from his wounds, Merlin had inquired to Gandalf the full story about the Necromancer and the blade Radagast had found, but Gandalf had declined to speak of it. Gandalf had told Merlin he was better off not knowing what had occurred and Merlin decided not to press for answers. Merlin had let things be as he knew from personal experience that there were some things people just shouldn't know about.

The Wood Elves and people of Lake-Town had long since left. They'd been given their promised share of the treasure and they'd returned to their homes in peace and good friendship. It seemed that the years of mistrust and anger had finally ended between the elves and dwarves and their relationship was on the mend.

As for Smaug, no one in Erebor wanted the dragon to stay there anymore than Smaug wanted to be there if he couldn't rule through fear and not have his treasure. So, Merlin had ordered the dragon to leave Erebor and go somewhere he could live in peace and never return as long as the dragon lived. Smaug was to neither harm nor kill anyone unless it was in self-defense and never again be greedy nor cruel. While the dragon disliked Merlin's commands, Smaug could not disobey and so he took off. No one was sad to see Smaug go.

In a way, Merlin had destroyed the dragon as the prophecy said, for Smaug could no longer act upon his corrupt and evil nature.

Despite some minor disputes, Thorin's right to rule had been accepted and he was proving to be a good king. Merlin had been helping him along with Gandalf and the other dwarves to restore Erebor to its former glory and their efforts had been successful. They were all pleased to be home again and the kingdom was flourishing again as it once had. The time of peace and plenty had come again.

At that moment, it was a beautiful day and all was peaceful. It was early spring. It had been late summer when Merlin had come to Middle-Earth. It had been three months short of a year since the beginning of the quest to reclaim Erebor, far longer than Merlin had expected to be in Middle-Earth.

"Getting lost in your thoughts again, are you, Merlin?" said Thorin, startling him.

"Seems the perfect day to do so," said Merlin, smiling.

Thorin nodded. "You were thinking of Camelot again, weren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

Thorin sighed. "I thought as much. I've spoken with Gandalf and he says the full moon is just two nights from now. You could return to Camelot then if you wished. But I'd like to make you an offer first."

"Oh?" said Merlin, intrigued. _What kind of offer could you make, old friend?_

"Merlin, I want you to stay here," said Thorin. "I would like to make you my heir. And I think I speak for all of us when I saw we would be sad to see you leave us."

For a moment, Merlin was stunned. He wanted to say yes as it was a great offer, but then he thought back to Camelot where his home, destiny and loved ones waiting for him and he knew he had to make a different decision.

"Thorin, I…I can't," said Merlin. "What you're offering, I'm honored. Coming to Middle-Earth and meeting you and the others has been one of the best things, that has ever happened to me. This place and all of Middle-Earth will always be my second home and all of you will always be my second family, but my place is in Camelot. I'm needed there. It's where I belong."

Merlin would miss Middle-Earth and all the friends he'd made there, but the time had come for him to go home.

Thorin looked disappointed and sad, but not surprised. "I thought as much, but I had to ask. Very well, Merlin. If you wish to return, we'll help you. But know this, though you aren't from Middle-Earth, you will always have a home here and should you ever have need of us, we'll find a way to be there."

"I feel the same Thorin," said Merlin, as they embraced. "And if you ever somehow find your way to Camelot or if you need me, you know how to find me."

Thorin smiled. "Will you at least have one last feast before you go?"

"Are you mad? Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Merlin, smiling back.

XXX

Two nights later came the full moon and a celebration full of feasting and dancing and song with many human, elves and dwarves and of course, Gandalf. As it was meant to honor Merlin for all he'd done and the great friendships he'd formed, one never would've thought there was a bittersweet feeling to it all as they were all reluctant to see Merlin depart with Aithusa.

Near the hour of midnight and the full moon's rising, came the end of the celebrations time for partings and farewells. Standing in front of a large crystal Gandalf said was necessary for the spell, Merlin stood. He was fully packed with his Elven sword, his share of the treasure and gifts from the dwarves, and Aithusa was sitting on top of the chest, protecting it.

Everyone came up to speak to Merlin for possibly the last time and share a possible final embrace. There were no dry eyes among any of them as Merlin said his good-byes to Gandalf and the dwarves, not even among the elves or Thorin.

After saying good-bye to the Wood Elves, Merlin said his good-byes to Elrond, who was most sad at Merlin's departure.

"I'll miss you greatly, Merlin son of Balinor, Lord of Dragons," said Elrond, as they shared a tight embrace. "You've done your father proud. Don't _ever_ forget anything that's happened to you here and never change. Promise me."

"I promise," said Merlin.

"Take this with you," said Elrond. He slipped an Elven-made pendant onto Merlin's neck. "Now, all in Camelot will know you as Merlin Elf-Friend."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, Elrond, for everything."

Elrond smiled and nodded. "Thank _you_, Merlin."

Gandalf then came up to Merlin. "Well, Mister Merlin, it's been quite an adventure."

"Indeed," said Merlin. He then sighed and looked sad as tears glistened in his eyes. "Can I ask you a favor, Gandalf?"

"But of course. You've more than earned many favors," said Gandalf.

"Don't forget me," said Merlin, softly.

Gandalf smiled. "A Wizard never forgets, Merlin. And even if it were possible, I wouldn't forget you. People will be telling your story for years to come. Don't be so sad. Magic works in mysterious ways, and we'll see each other again. Of that much, I am certain."

Merlin smiled sadly as he embraced the wizard. "I'm glad of it."

When they broke apart, Merlin shared a tight and almost bone-breaking embrace with all the dwarves of his company along with several tears. Merlin was glad to go home, but he was going to miss everyone he'd befriended in Middle-Earth. It was so incredibly bittersweet.

Thorin was the last one to say farewell. "Merlin, I want to thank you," he said. "Without you, none of this would've been possible. You're a great warlock, burglar and Dragnlord, but an even better man. Arthur is a lucky to have you for a friend serving at his side."

"Thank you, Thorin," said Merlin. "It's been a great honor to help you. I'm sure your father and grandfather would be proud of you. You'll be a great king. I know it."

Thorin smiled. "That's kind of you to say. Before you go, I wish for you to take this." He held up a box and opened it and much to Merlin's shock, the box contained the Arkenstone.

"The Arkenstone? Thorin, I can't take this!" protested Merlin.

"Yes, you _can_," said Thorin, firmly. "This stone was never meant for Middle-Earth. It belongs in the hands of King Arthur. Destiny says so and I agree."

Merlin hesitated again. "But _why?_ Arthur's a great king and a good man, but why is it that the Arkenstone belongs to him?"

"Because legend says the stone originated from Camelot before it somehow found its way here and embedded itself in the mountain," explained Thorin. "It is said it first belong to Arthur's ancestor and when it is returned to its rightful owner, it will 'glow like the sun.' Arthur is the stone's rightful owner and I feel he'll be a better one than my grandfather was. More importantly, it is a gift from all of us, a token of Middle-Earth's gratitude for all you've done, Merlin. Please, take it."

Merlin was stunned by this revelation. However he was about to refuse again, but then he saw the looks everyone was giving him and found himself unable to refuse. "Thank you," he said, as he took the box. "I'm sure Arthur will be honored to have it."

"He should be even more honored to have you back at his side," said Balin, as the others nodded in agreement.

"And Merlin, you tell that royal prat of a king of yours that if he doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve, we'll all come over to Camelot, stick him in butter and fry him like a fish supper," said Thorin, as Gandalf and the others nodded in agreement.

Merlin chuckled and nodded. "I will, Thorin, I promise. Farewell, my friends. I'll see you all again someday."

At the stroke of midnight, the portal appeared. Merlin waved good-bye and then departed through the portal with his new possessions and Aithusa at his side, leaving behind Middle-Earth for the heavens alone knew how long and returning to Camelot a changed man.

XXX

The sun was shining, the sky was clear and the spring weather pleasant, but it was in sheer contrast to the mood of young King Arthur Pendragon as he walked out into the courtyard with his knights and friends. It was the day of Merlin's funeral and he was anything but happy.

Nine weeks previously, Arthur had learnt of Merlin's secret in the worst of ways and he had reacted as one might've expected. He'd gone into shock and then he'd been angry—angry to find out that Merlin was a warlock and hadn't told him and angry at himself for being so blind as to the great man Merlin truly was. The worst part was, after Merlin had told him the full story, they'd been attacked before Arthur could give Merlin any sign of acceptance. Merlin had shoved Arthur out of the way of their attack's blow and the result had been a great light and blast that caused Merlin to vanish.

Arthur had been devastated at the loss. Returning Camelot without him and having to explain Merlin's absence to the knights, Gaius and Gwen and see their heartbroken expressions, had hurt just as much, if not more.

Arthur had lost many friends over the years and each loss hurt greatly, but it was the loss of Merlin that hurt the most. Arthur hadn't wanted to believe Merlin was dead at first, but after so many fruitless attempts to find him, he'd been forced to admit the loss. Though he'd only said so to his wife Guinevere, he missed the bumbling warlock. He missed their friendship and playful banter, and knew he'd never find a more loyal friend like Merlin even if he had all the time in the world. Arthur knew couldn't bring Merlin back, but he could at least honor Merlin's memory and make him proud with returning magic to Camelot.

And he'd been doing just that over the past nine weeks. Despite some protests among his council, Arthur had insisted on honoring Merlin as the great man Merlin was. He'd allowed magic back into the kingdom and was writing up the ways that magic wasn't to be practiced in the kingdom and looking for a Court Warlock in honor of Merlin's work.

Arthur glanced at his knights and friends. They looked just as sad and solemn as he felt, especially Gaius, which came as no surprise as Merlin had been everyone's best friend before he was taken from them. They all missed him greatly and would continue to do so forevermore.

After taking a deep breath, Arthur began his farewell speech. "Today, we gather to honor a great man. While many saw Merlin as just a servant, he was so much more than that. He drove me mad sometimes, but I always knew I could count on him. He helped me change from the spoilt prat I once was into a better man. He sacrificed much for this kingdom and served it and me with the utmost loyalty for years without any thought of reward or gratitude. Merlin was more than a warlock or my manservant. He was without a doubt, the bravest, most loyal and selfless, and the finest man I ever had the honor of knowing. And I wish more than anything, that he was still here with us."

Just then, Arthur and the entire gathering in the courtyard were startled as a bright light that boomed like thunder appeared and there was the sound of a man yelling. The light disappeared as quickly and when it had, Arthur was shocked to see a big-eared, neckerchief-wearing warlock flat on his face with a bit of luggage and a white dragon hatchling beside him.

"Ow," he moaned, as he sat up and rubbed his nose. "That was _not _pleasant."

The dragon made a worried noise as it looked at the man with concern.

"I'm okay, Aithusa. I'm just sore and I think I nearly broke my nose. Why can I never land somewhere soft, like a bale of hay?" he said.

The dragon, or 'Aithusa' as it was called, seemed to shrug its tiny shoulders before nudging his hands and making frantic sounds.

"Aithusa, what're you—? Oh."

The man looked up and all at once, he was recognized. It was Merlin. His clothes were a bit different, he was carrying a strange-looking blade and a stunning yet unusual pendant, but it was Merlin. He was alive and well and certainly anything but dead.

"Um…" said Merlin, looking sheepish. "Hi?"

All at once, there were gasps of astonishment and looks of disbelief. For a moment, no one spoke, but then Gaius said hesitantly, "Merlin? Is that really you?"

"Yeah," said Merlin. He stood up as tears glistened in his eyes. "Gaius?"

"_Merlin!_" cried Gaius. He immediately crossed the courtyard as tears slid down his cheeks and he tightly embraced his nephew for the first time in so long. "I've missed you."

"I know. I'm so sorry," said Merlin, as he returned the embrace. "I missed you too, Gaius. I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I tried to get back as soon as I could after I disappear, I swear."

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that you're home now and you're safe," said Gaius, smiling as they broke apart. "I never truly gave up on you. I knew that somehow you were still out there somewhere."

Merlin was then embraced by all his friends, who'd missed him greatly. They all expressed their relief that he was not dead and demanded an explanation as to where he'd been for the past nine weeks.

"I'll tell you all everything soon, I promise!" said Merlin, after nearly being crushed in one of Percival's embraces. "But it's a really long story, and I—" he was cut off by the king's yell.

"_WHERE THE DEVIL HAVE YOU BEEN, MERLIN?_" yelled Arthur. He'd been rather quiet up until that point as the situation hadn't fully settled on him until then.

Immediately there was silence and everyone parted, leaving Arthur a clear path to Merlin, who stood there, awkwardly. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, as he often did when he was nervous. "Arthur," he said. "I take it you're still angry?"

"Angry? Oh, no. Why would I be angry? After all, I just spent the last nine weeks thinking you were _dead! _Where have you been?" demanded Arthur.

Merlin frowned in confusion. "Nine weeks?" he repeated. "But it was nine _months _for me. Why—? Oh, time must past differently between here and…well, where I was."

Arthur nodded as he stepped closer to Merlin. "I see. Well, that makes everything better, then. Doesn't it?"

"Well, no, I'm not saying that—"

"Merlin," interrupted Arthur. There was no anger in Arthur's voice or face at all. Rather, there were tears glistening in his eyes. "For once in your life, just shut up." The next thing Arthur knew, he was embracing his friend for the first time in so long.

It was quite a tearful reunion with a tight embrace, many tears and murmurs of, "I'm sorry," and "forgive me," and "it's okay," were shared between the king and warlock. They had greatly missed one another and were glad to be reunited. Without each other, the two best friends and brothers in all but blood had felt empty and incomplete, for as Kilgarrah had said, they were two sides of the same coin.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. I shouldn't have reacted as I did," said Arthur.

"It's okay," said Merlin. "I understand. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Let's just call it even then, shall we?" said Arthur, as they broke apart. "And for the love of all that's holy Merlin, don't you _ever _do that to me again. A half-decent servant's hard to come by, you know."

"Okay, okay, I'll do my best. I promise," said Merlin. "But, uh, speaking of servants; am I still yours or am I sacked?"

"You're not my servant, but you're not sacked either," said Arthur, flatly. He then smiled a little at the confused look on Merlin's face. "You're my best friend, my brother and my equal. I'm not interested in having you serve as my manservant, but as my Court Warlock."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "Court Warlock?" he repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. While you've been gone, I've been legalizing magic amongst other things. I just need a Court Warlock and I'd like you for the job. That is, if you want it," said Arthur.

Merlin looked overjoyed as he nodded. "Are you mad? Of course I do. I'm free. I don't have to hide anymore. It's everything I ever dreamed of."

"I know," said Arthur, smiling. He knew everything now. "We owe you so much more than we can ever repay and we're so lucky to have you on our side. But honestly, Merlin, I want there to be no more secrets between us. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," said Merlin, smiling as they shook hands.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment, I think that _someone _owes us an explanation as to where he was for the past nine weeks," said Gwaine, as all eyes fell upon Merlin.

"He's right. Honestly, Merlin, what were you thinking, disappearing like that? Do you've any idea how much you worried us all?" asked Gwen, sternly. "Why didn't you contact us to let us know you were okay?"

Merlin sighed in exasperation. "Well, it's not _my _fault. It's not like I _planned _to just disappear to Middle-Earth and be unable to contact you! I can't control every little magical occurrence in the world. It sort of just happened!"

Everyone stared at him at this.

"Middle-Earth?" repeated Gaius, confused. "Merlin, Middle-Earth is a myth. It doesn't—" He stopped himself when Merlin opened the box containing the Arkenstone and held it up for all to see. When Arthur dared to reach for it and hold it, it glowed like fire as Thorin had said.

"Is that the _Arkenstone_?" asked Gwaine, in awe.

"Yep," said Merlin, proudly. He then placed on Arthur's neck, for Thorin had given it a strong chain and clasp. "And now it's where it belongs, right in your hands, Arthur Pendragon."

"But you can't have that stone! It's _impossible_," said Elyan, stunned.

"Elyan, you _do _realize you're talking to _Merlin_, don't you?" said Arthur. He shook his head at Merlin after glancing at the rather stunning gemstone. "I think we'd better have a meeting of the Knights of the Round Table so you can explain exactly what happened and where you've been for the past nine weeks."

"I think that would be best," said Gaius.

"Fine. Just as long as Aithusa can come too," said Merlin, as the dragon eagerly chirped.

Arthur looked exasperated, but agreed.

So, over breakfast and several glasses of wine, Merlin told his rather exciting and almost unbelievable story at the Round Table to his friends and loved ones. His audience was a very good one, for they asked questions at the right times, laughed at the amusing parts, gasped at the exciting bits and looked simply amazed at it all.

"…and then Aithusa and I went through the portal and wound up back home. I then made myself known you all and here we are now," finished Merlin, as he stroked the now-sleeping dragon in his lap. "That's the end of that."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight. While we were over here, worrying ourselves sick over you and thinking you were _dead_, you were off having adventures and saving a kingdom from a corrupt dragon?" said Arthur, in disbelief.

"It sounds pretty bad when you put it like that, but yes," said Merlin, sheepishly. "That's pretty much what happened."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Merlin, mate, you're truly one of a kind," said Gwaine, laughing. "No one else could've pulled that off. Just you."

"But, seriously, Merlin, a dwarf king offered to make you his _heir _and you said no? Why did you choose to come back when for all you knew, Arthur was going to do something nasty?" asked Elyan, curiously. "Not that we're not glad to have you back, but seriously. Why?"

Merlin looked thoughtful. "Because I knew that whatever happened, my place was here. I'll admit, I'll miss my friends in Middle-Earth and some of my time there was enjoyable. But it didn't matter if Arthur banished me or not, because I'd still have found a way to stay by his side like I promised. He's my king and my friend."

Arthur just looked down at his hands. "I don't deserve your loyalty or your friendship."

"Yes, you _do_," said Merlin, insistently. "I wouldn't still be serving you if you didn't."

Arthur smiled at this. "Thank you, Merlin."

"You're Welcome," said Merlin. "And honestly, guys, I was always going to come back. This is my home, you're my friends and my family. This is where I belong."

Everyone smiled and looked considerably touched by this.

"We missed you too, Merlin," said Gwen. "And now that you're back, we're not letting you go again, ever."

"And if you ever even _think _about doing something like that or anything that involves some stupid self-sacrificing nonsense ever again, you'll be in the stocks for a _year _and that's a promise!" said Arthur, sternly.

"Alright, I promise, already!" said Merlin, in exasperation. "I will _try _not to go off on insane adventures without telling someone. Are you all satisfied now?"

"Quite," said Gaius, looking pleased.

Merlin smiled. He then turned to Arthur with a mischievous look on his face. "Well, not to be pointing to be pointing fingers or anything, but I never would've gone to Middle-Earth if a certain royal prathadn't decided to take a shortcut through the Valley of the Fallen Kings after I _said _it was a bad idea," he said, jokingly. "But dollop-heads never listen to people with sense, do they?"

"Oi!" said Arthur, in mock-indignation, as everyone laughed.

So, they launched into their usual banter and it was like Merlin hadn't left at all. It was proof beyond a doubt that Camelot was where Merlin belonged. He was truly home.

The End


End file.
